Strange Feelings
by Ishii Sen Ling
Summary: Raven knows she can´t let herself feel, but Aqualad will do everything that he can to conquer her heart. The only problems is, what will Robin and Beast Boy think about it? Chapter 10 Rorek is back! Chapter 11, the end
1. Meeting again

Have your ever wonder what will happen if there is something between Raven and Aqualad? And what will Robin y Beast Boy do? Here is my work, I hope you like it. Reviews please!

* * *

­­Strange Feelings: Chapter 1

Meeting again 

Our story starts with a girl about 17 years that was meditating on the roof. She was pale with short and dark hair. Her body was floating in the air and her lips were whispering quietly the words _Azarath Metrion Zinthos._

-Raven-

The gothic girl opened her eyes, descended to the floor and turned around. Now in front of her was Robin.

He hadn't change at all, except for his training, that were duplicated two years ago leaving him in the best condition you have ever seen.

-The other guys and I were wondering if you would like to... -

-No thanks- she interrupted–I have to meditate, and you now I don't like that kind of things. But thanks anyway- Raven end kindly while she turned around and started to meditate again

-As you wish- Robin said- but if you change your mind we will be downstairs-

Raven didn't answer, but Robin knew she wasn't angry, so he went downstairs to the common room and joined the rest of the team.

-How did it go? - Cyborg asked, even if the answer was more than obvious

-Dude how are we supposed to have fun as a team if Raven meditates all day? - Asked Beast Boy

-Don't worry dear friends- intervened Starfire- I have prepared the Trackflord of happiness to make really happy our friend Raven-

-I'm not sure if that will work Star- Cyborg doubted while he looked a big bowl full of a strange brown mass with some freaky purple things on it and an intriguing smell.

In that moment the door opened and let there gothic friend entered. She was the only one who had changed after the fight with Trigon. Now she was taller, stronger and the most enthusiast at fights. The only problems were that she has become the knew victim of Slade´s attacks, and after the fight with Trigon, her meditations could last a whole day, and her friends were very worried.

-Oh! Friend Raven! I'm so glad that you have come to join us –Star shouted while she flew around the common room and gave her a big hug

-Star, you are leaving me without air- Raven whispered

-Oh, I'm sorry- Star said while she let Raven go and they both sit together on the big black sofa

-So? - Raven asked impatiently

-Oh yeah¡Titans get prepare, because this marathon of horror movies will let you without breath! - Beast Boy exclaimed while he show to the rest of the team a large pile of movies- so which one you want to see first? The dark room or Shadows at moonlight? – He said with a gloomy voice

But in that moment there was a blackout and all the room was covered with darkness.

-Beast Boy, is this part of the movie? - Star asked innocently

-You are suppose to turn on the TV and then turn off the lights- Cyborg said

-But I didn't do anything! - Beast Boy exclaimed confused

In that moment the alarm started to sound.

-I can't turn on the computer- Robin said

-Leave it to me- Cyborg told him while he changed a lot of cables and started to press many bottoms – Ready, but you have to be fast, we are using the emergency electricity and I don't really know how much is going to last- Robin sit in front of the computer and without losing time he checked for the affected zone

-They are attacking the outside of the city at the electricity company. Titans Go! –

The titans went out of the common room, entered the T-car and some minutes later they arrived to there destiny.

The electricity company was deserted, all the generators were broken, the computers were destroyed and there were cables almost everywhere.

-Before you say something, I didn't do this- Beast Boy said

-Shh- Robin put his forefinger on his lips indicating silence and then he indicated the stairs. The second floor was illuminated and there was a lot of noise coming from there. They all looked at their leader and he agreed.

Fast but silently the titans went upstairs and found their enemy.

-Take our your hands of those generators Overload – Robin said- Titans go!

The first one who attacked was Robin; he took out his metal stick, jumped very high and started to kick with all his force to Overload. But this one grabbed him from his feet and threw him against the wall. Then it was Starfire's turn, she sent him some of her green rays making him move back. Making good use of this, Cyborg fired a supersonic ray, making that Overload passed through the wall.

The five titans entered to the next room walking through the hole and they were ready to attack, the only problem was that the room was empty.

-Where is he? - Starfire asked

-Just be alert- Robin whispered

One of the computers of the room suddenly exploited and Overload appeared from the screen. This time, he has duplicated his size.

-Dude! How on earth he did that? - Beast Boy exclaimed

-His body is absorbing all the energy of the company- Cyborg explained while he started to fire Overload – We have to take it out of here! -

Overload shouted and all the electric things of the room started to exploit. Fortunately Raven reacted fast and she covered all the team with her black energy. Once the dust has dissipated the attacks continued.

Robin threw some of his discs and Beast Boy hit him with the form of a rhino. But Overload grabbed him from his horns and knocked the green titan down.

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos! - Raven shouted at the same time that she attacked Overload with her black energy. This one fall down noisily and his size reduced a little bit

-Starfire! Cyborg!- Robin gave them the signal to attack and they both fired

-Booya! - Cyborg shouted glorious

-Cyborg be careful! - Robin exclaimed

But it was to late; the technological boy didn't react at time. Overload had avoided his attacks by transforming himself in pure energy, escaped through a cable and reappeared behind Cyborg.

Overload made him blackout and Cyborg fell fainted.

Beast Boy transformed himself into an eel with the intention to absorb Overload's energy, but he took him from one extreme and threw him against Starfire electrocuting her.

-The party ends here- Robin said while he gave a high jump and incrusted his metal stick in Overload. Unfortunately this one took advance of this and used the metal stick like an electric conductor giving the titans' leader a huge electricity unload

-No one treats my friends like, Azarath Metrion Zinthos! - Raven attacked him directly to the chip and Overload shouted with pain

Full of anger he started to throw electrical ray everywhere, and then he concentrated on the dark titan, who remembered that Cyborg said that the best thing they could do was to get him out of the place. So she avoided the electrical rays flying and went out of the room.

Just as she has predicted, Overload followed her. Raven went downstairs and once Overload had reached her, she started to attack again.

But this time he covered himself with one of the broken energy generators, and seeing that Raven was still far from him, he tried to absorb the electricity of the generator. Unfortunately for him, the first floor was out of energy.

-Angry? - Raven asked with sarcasm at the same time that she involved the generator with her powers and threw it to him

But this time the dark titan didn't have much luck, because Overload avoided it and grabbed her strongly with his arms giving her electrical shocks.

Raven felt a strange and painful feeling around all her body. One by one the rays reach her boy, each one more painful than the other.

Raven was know shouting of pain, but suddenly a huge water jet hit Overload. He let her go immediately and his size reduced to the half.

-If I were you I would think it better before you put your hands again on her Overload-

Raven was lying down on the floor; that voice sounded very familiar.

The stranger walked through the big entrance of the company, and once he had reached her, he helped her to get up.

-Long time without seeing you Raven-

-Aqualad- her suspicions were correct

-Seems like your little friend is not happy to see me- Aqualad said smiling and then looking at Overload

Raven couldn't believe what was happening, she hadn't see Titans East for one or even two years. He hadn't change too much, just a little bit more tall and muscular.

-You are getting old Sparky- Raven turned around and she saw the rest of her team with the rest of Titans East

-It's good to see you too- Cyborg said while he was helped by Bumble Bee to walk through the room

Both teams exchanged smiles with the intention to keep talking, but Overload gave a big shout and tried to attack Raven and Aqualad.

-¡Más y menos si podemos!- Both brothers surrounded Overload immobilizing there enemy

Then a fast arrow crossed the entire room and hit in the center of Overload' s chip. He finally fell on the floor and tried to escape trough the cables.

-Aqualad now! - Speedy shouted

He didn't wait one more second and threw a big amount of water to Overload, who was finally defeated

-Aqualad, dude, great moves- Beast Boy said emotionally while they shook hands

-Thanks- he answer- you haven't change much- Aqualad add to the green titan, and he was right

Beast Boy had only grown a few centimeters, and the only thing that had changed was that he was really a woman chaser. Unfortunately for him, his physic characteristics didn't help him much.

-Seems like you are out of practice-Speedy said

-It was just a little mistake – Robin argued a little angry while he pick up the chip

-Jaja don't get angry man, I'm just kidding-

-How much time have we been without seeing each other? One year? Two? - Cyborg asked

-Oh my dear friends, I have missed you so much! - Star exclaimed as she hug Bee with all her strength

-Star, I think Bee is not breathing- Raven analyzed

-Oh, mi apologizes friend- Starfire said with a huge smile

-It's ok Star- Bee told her

-What do you think if we all go to celebrate this marvelous meeting at that strange restaurant were you can eat pizza? - Star offered

-It's a good idea- Robin said

-¡Si comida! - Shouted happily más and menos

But in that moment the communicators of Titans East started to vibrate

-I think we would have to leave it for tomorrow- Speedy said- Billy has found a bank-

-Titans east go! - Bumble Bee shouted while she run out of the building – See you tomorrow- that was the last thing they heard of her, and her teammates followed her

-See you tomorrow Raven- Aqualad winked her an eye and then went out

A slight blush appeared on Raven' face, but she shook her head from one side to another, _¨What on earth I_´am thinking about?_ ¨_

She looked around her, but fortunately no one had notice anything.

When the titans finally arrived to the T-Tower, Raven went the fast as she could to her room.

I just have to meditate 

She put herself on her common levitating position and started to whisper the words _Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos..._

But the image of a tall boy, with black hair appeared on her mind, and a new blush covered her face.

This can't be happening to me, no, if this happens to me my feelings would be in disorder, no, no I won't let that to happened, not again...

* * *

This is the first chapter, do you like it? I hope so, I now my English is not very good, but I' am practicing jeje.

Stay in contact because in a few days you would see what happens at the pizza stand.

I accept reviews of all kinds!

Reviews please!

Ishii Sen Ling


	2. Starting to feel

Here is the second chapter! It's the first time I actualize so fast, thanks to the people that left reviews and I hope you like this chapter.

I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

Strange Feelings: Chapter 2

Starting to feel

Raven woke up with sunlight at 6 a.m, even though she got up. Once she was awakened she couldn't sleep again.

She took a shower, got dressed, took a book from her shelves and went down to have breakfast.

-Good Morning Raven-

She looked up surprised.

-Good morning Robin-

-What are you doing here so early? - He asked her

-I just couldn't sleep, which is your excuse? - Raven asked while she walked to the kitchen to prepare her tea

-I was training- answered the Boy of wonder

-Looks like Speddy's commentary affected you- Raven said laughing to provoke him

-You know I train dairy- said Robin to defend himself a little bit angry

-If you say so- Raven didn't pay him attention, when her tea was ready she sat on the big black sofa and started to read

-What are you reading this time? Gloomy poems, Beltram's charms… - Robin knew how to call her attention

-Clot's spells- Raven answered taking her eyes from the book- But if you are looking a way to counterattack, first I recommend you to take a shower, because you smell like putrid tofu - Raven said victorious

-Ja ja ja, very funny– Robin said with sarcasm– Be careful, next time I'm gonna win-

-Keep dreaming- Raven whisper while she continue reading

Robin smiled and went out from the common room. He really like to talk to Raven like that, it was there way to communicate to each other. After all, he was the only one who knew her really well in the whole tower.

Sometimes she was the winner, other times he was, but lately Raven was always winning.

The morning passed rapidly. Cyborg and Beast did not become detached from the giant screen not in a second. Apparently they were proving Cyborg's last acquisition; a video game of spatial motorcycles.

Raven had not given up the book of enchantments, but she had not shut in her room or had gone to meditate. So any titan dared to bother her. They were happy; maybe this was begging to improve.

Meanwhile, Robin had had several conversations with Starfire.

-Seriously crop your head is consider fashionable? And perforate your nose and ears also? - Starfire asked surprised

-Something like that- Robin answered

-I think there are things in your planet I will never understand-

But Robin couldn't reply, because in that moment the alarm started to sound.

-It's Johnny Rancid, Titans go!-

Some time later, the five west titans were trying to catch Johnny Rancid and his motorcycle. He had stolen jewelry and now he was trying to escape.

- Titans go! - The leader shouted

Robin followed him in his own motorcycle with a lot of speed. Once he reached him, he threw explosives. But Johnny Rancid avoided them easily. Then he faced the green rays that Starfire sent, but they did not stop him either. What really gave him, were the supersonic rays of Cyborg, who attacked from the air with Beast Boy's help in form of Pterodactyl. Johnny Rancid rolled several meters on the concrete before stopping and counterattacking, this time hand-to-hand.

-You are not going to defeat me with that titans - Johnny Rancid said while he attacked Robin

- We will see that- The leader said

Johnny Rancid managed to get rid of Robin with a blow in the face, then Cyborg tried to hit him, but he was also demolished

- That's all you have? – Johnny Rancid asked between laughter

-What are you laughing at? - A tenebrous and feminine voice asked from his back - Azarath Metrion Zinthos! - Raven shouted while a dark energy appeared from her hands and defeated Johnny Rancid

- Damndark girl!- exclaimed Rancid rising of the ground - You are going to regret of doing that – he said removing a great chain and beginning to turn it in the direction of Raven- Lets see what you do now

The chain of Rancid went against Raven, but she easily avoided it from the air.

-Don't play with me- Raven said

But apparently she was underestimating the power of Johnny Rancid, because his chain acted like a boomerang, it returned by the back of Raven and caught her firmly.

-I don't play- Johnny Rancid said while he threw Raven against a wall

The impact was big and Raven fell fainted to the ground.

-Live her alone hairdo of prongs! - Beast Boy shouted while he transformed himself into a gorilla and attacked Rancid

Johnny Rancid released the chain and kicked the green titan strongly in the head. Beast Boy gave a huge grunt and gave him a big punch in the stomach. Rancid remained without air and backed down. Beast Boy took advantage of the situation and transforming itself again into human kicked high to him, leaving Rancid defeated.

- Don't ever touch her again- Beast Boy whisper

-Great job Beast Boy! - Cyborg congratulated him from the other side of the street

-Friends, I think our friend Raven is hurt- Starfire announced

The Titans met around their friend. Raven was still surrounded in the chain; her body was full of cuts and little injuries, but nothing to worry about. She was just submerged in a deep dream…

_-Then…you don't think I'm…creepy?_ - _A girl of short and dark hair asked_

_-Certainly not, you are dark, and darkness is often misunderstood, but I feel like I understand you – A book answered_

_Images change_

_-There's just one more ingredient, a lock of hair from a beautiful girl-_

_- You're not going to cry now, are you? I know it hurts, but you'll just have to accept the truth, it's over. I got what I wanted, and I don't need you anymore -_

_-No!-_

Raven woke up hesitating and without breath. She was in a very big and illuminated place. This wasn't her room that was obvious.

-Friend Raven, How do you feel?-

-Star- Suddenly all her memories returned with a big headache –Good- She lye immediately so her tamarean friend will not worry

-What a relief! - Starfire said smiling- You have slept all afternoon and our friends and I were wondering if you were feeling good enough to come to the pizza restaurant-

-Yes- Raven answered alter thinking it a little bit– I'm just going to meditate and I would be downstairs in a second-

-Perfect! I am going to tell the great new to our friends! - Starfire exclaimed while she went out of the infirmary

When Raven arrived to her room, she sat on the floor, closed her eyes and started whispering the already known words Azarath Metrion Zinthos...

_Why have these memories returned? I forgot you years ago_

_Everything what you made me suffered, everything what you made me feel… I hate you Malchior_

_I hate you and all your memories! I am not going to leave nobody does the same never_

One lamp of the room broke and Raven opened her eyes frightened

Something is not right with me 

-Raven we are leaving! - Cyborg's voice was heard from outside her door

-I am going-

A while later the titans arrived to the pizza's place. Apparently titans east had already arrived and they were distributed in two round tables that were put together.

They went out form T-car and sat down on the empty chairs.

Raven was the last one, and a strange chill went down her back when she saw that the last empty chair was next to Aqualad.

Nervous but with control she sat down and saluted everybody.

At her right was Aqualad; at her left was Beast Boy, then Más and Menos, Speedy, Robin, Starfire, Bee and finally Cyborg, who closed the circle.

-You are dating!- The loud shout of Bee make everybody look at her

-Star! Congratulations! I have no idea– Bee gave a big hug to Starfire, who was entirely blush – You have to tell me all the details afterwards- She add while Robin blushed to

Then Raven remembered it, Starfire and Robin were dating since a month ago. They were always together and go out all the time. After each date, Star told her all the details with a lot of excitement.

_I wonder how it fees to love someone and that he corresponds you_

Suddenly Raven blushed

_Not again, I think that hit on my head affected me more than I thought_

She started to play with a napkin

_I´m not suppose to feel..._

-Are you OK Raven? - Aqualad asked

-Yes, nothing to worry about- She answer while she try not to blush again, Aqualad looked really handsome, she had to admitted – I just have a headache, that's all –

-Johnny Rancid threw her against the wall- Beast Boy interrupted- And I save her –

Raven could not believe what she was listening, she looked around to see if somebody else was listening to them, but they all were concentrated in their own conversations.

-I just had to give him one of my incredible kicks in his stomach and finish him with a punch. Bread eaten for somebody so professional as me- began to narrate Beast Boy to display himself

-Of course that I could have finished with him more easily like a tyrannosaurus, but sometimes I prefer to use my own force. You know what I am talking about, right? - Beast Boy said while he took a piece of pizza

Raven looked at Aqualad, who apparently was listening to Beast Boy's stories without much interest.

Fortunately the waiter came to ask what they would like to drink, interrupting the stories of the green titan.

-I want a soda please, today I feel inspire - Beast Boy said

-And you? – The waiter asked

-Cold tea –Raven y Aqualad answered at the same time

The waiter leave to the kitchen and both titans look to each other surprised

-And how I was saying- Beast Boy began to tell

-Beast Boy those girls have been looking at you since you arrived- Aqualad said

-Seriously? Where? - The green titan asked moved– I saw them! – And without saying anything more he went to talk to the girls of other table

-I can't believe you just get rid of him –Raven whisper alleviated

-And I can't believe that worked- Aqualad said – Since when he is so woman-chasing and so talkative?-

-I have no idea, but if continues like this my nerves are going to exploit- Raven answered while the waiter came with there teas

-And how have you been during this time? - He asked

-Good, I mean sometimes happens one or other thing, but in general good- Raven repeated to herself what she has just said and got ashamed of her empty answer – And you? -

-Very good, the team has improved a lot, and I think have already adapted to the surface- Aqualad said calmly

-Don't you miss Atlantis? - Raven said while she remembered her own natal city Azarath, she missed it a lot and she knew how it feel to be far from home such a long time

-Yes, but up here I can found a lot of things that I would never found under water- Aqualad said with a smile- For example books are not in such a bad state like the ones we have down there-

-You like to read?-

-Surprised?-

-A little bit- Raven admitted ashamed- I always thought that you had other interests, like sports-

-You are right, although the truth is that I do a little of everything, I train, read, listen to music and sometimes I even write – He said wondering if the last he had admitted was a good idea

-Incredible- Raven was marvel

-And what about you? I remember you read a lot-

All the afternoon passed like this. Raven and Aqualad found that they not only had the reading in common but also music, films, food and even favorite color; blue.

- You have not eaten anything – Aqualad indicated suddenly

-I'm not hungry- Raven said- But you haven't prove anything either-

-I think I am tired of eating pizza diary- He said while he looked at the pizza with displeasure – We are not very good at cooking- He add when he saw the strange looking of Raven– Speedy doesn't know how to cook, neither más or menos, and obtain that Bee does it is like stopping rain with the hands -

-Do you know how to cook? - She asked curiously

-My speciality is Pasta- he said proudly- Although once I tried to cook meat, but at the end it did not look very well. That's why we are always eating Chinese food, pizza or tacos -

-You are not going to believe what had just happened to me! - Beast Boy said while he sat angry beside Raven- Those girls told me that I was not there type of boy and they threw of their table-

-Fascinating- Aqualad said sarcastically

Raven couldn't contain herself and started to laugh slightly.

-What are you laughing at? - Beast Boy asked angrily

-I am sorry- she said, but she couldn't stop laughing, even if it was slightly, but she could reduce it to a little smile

-You have a pretty laugh and a charming smile – Aqualad said- You should smile more often-

This time, Raven couldn't avoid blushing in front of everybody. But it didn't last very long, because the waiter was near their table with a big jar of juice, and when Raven lost control on her feelings, the jar exploited wetting them all.

-I am so sorry! I don't know what happened! - The waiter said desperately while she was cleaning all

-Don't worry, we were leaving anyway- Bee started to console her while she gave her team signals to retire – It was a pleasure to meet you again guys, see you soon-

All the titans left and they went in opposite directions. When Cyborg finally parked the T-car, Raven ran to her room and locked herself in it.

- Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos...-

_Why this happens to me? Why?_

_I am not supposed to feel, I was suppose not to leave anyone make me feel well again…_

_I have to forget it all; I have to calm down… I am not going to accept this is happening to me…

* * *

_

Do you like it? Hope you did. Our titans are just starting to discovertheir own feelings, but, what will happen when they realize they have them in common?

Reviews please! And again sorry if my english is not very good

Ishii Sen Ling


	3. Saving the ocean

Here it is the third chapter, it has more action than the other ones, but Raven and Aqualad will not remain back.

I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

Strange feelings: Chapter 3

Saving the ocean

Raven slept deeply in her room; the previous day had left her very tired and she had remained meditating until midnight. Unfortunately for her the alarm began to sound resoundingly.

Her eyes opened right away and without a second thought she jumped out of her bed, got dressed, put on her cloak and ran the fastest she could to the common room.

When she entered she saw a very annoying Robin and the image of a big boat in the screen.

Cyborg and Starfire arrived immediately with their faces full of tiredness.

¨Where is Beast Boy? ¨ Cyborg asked yawning.

But nobody had reached to respond when agreen frustrating boy made his appearance.

¨ Two in the morning! Two in the morning! ¨ He started shouting. ¨Bad guys don't sleep or what?¨

¨What happened? ¨ Raven asked ignoring Beast Boy.

¨This boat was attacked half an hour ago¨ Robin started to explain. ¨It was intercepted before it arrive to Jump City and then began to go east, stopped in front of a potable water company and has not move since then. Our mission is to find out who did it, why and for what¨

¨You are saying we don't even know who we are dealing with? ¨ Beast Boy interrupted.

¨I can imagine who is it¨ was the simple answer of his leader; now Raven understood why he was such in a bad mood.

The only person who would put him like that was Slade.

¨I am going to prepare the T- ship¨ Star said to change the subject.

¨I'm not sure that we can use it, Star¨ Cyborg said.

¨What do you mean? ¨ Raven asked.

¨This boat is a Tec 1596 with high propulsion; a great oscillator connected to the fort, database, sonic stability, ideoelectronic disc...¨

¨Dude! It's too early; my neurons can't work¨ Beast Boy said confused.

¨Your neurons never work¨ Raven whispered; she hate when bad guys wake her up so early, so she was in bad mood too.

¨This boat has radars with high tension, if we used the T-ship they will discover us easily¨ Cyborg said without using his common technological way of talking.

¨And what about the T-sub? ¨ Starfire asked.

¨Neither.¨

¨And how are we suppose to go there? ¨ Raven said loosing her patience.

¨Hellooo... ¨ Beast Boy said while he showed his tongue.

¨I had to asked, ¨ Raven asked with a disgusted face.

¨Well titans let's move, we have no time to lose, ¨ Robin ended.

One hour later we see the boat not very far from the potable water company; the superior part was filled with armed robots and the light of the cabin was ignited. Somebody was in it.

¨Do you see something? ¨ asked a serious voice.

¨No, are you sure that they will come? ¨This voice was more uncertain than the previous one, demonstrated timidity and fear.

¨Of course they will, just call me if you see something in the radar, although I doubt that they leave us see them¨.

Very far from there and several meters under water, a green whale swam at full speed. In his mouth were the other four titans clarifying the last details.

¨I just have one more doubt, ¨ Starfire said. ¨Cyborg told us that there is no way to open the doors that are under the boat from the outside, then how are we going to enter?¨

¨I am going to transport you with my powers¨ Raven answered.

¨Exactly, ¨ Robin affirmed. ¨ Were are almost there, get prepared¨

Some minutes later Beast Boy stopped swimming and gave a slightly moaning in signal that they had arrived. Raven closed her eyes and with a lot of concentration she surrounded her friends in her black energy. Five seconds later the titans were in the middle of a bad illuminated corridor.

¨Where are we? ¨ Beast Boy said while he removed all the water from his cloth.

¨On the third floor counting from downstairs to upstairs, ¨ Raven indicated.

¨Friends? I think somebody is coming¨ Starfire was right, steps could be listen and they were getting closer and closer.

¨Get in here, fast! ¨ Cyborg whisper while he opened a door.

They entered fast and kept quiet. When Cyborg closed the door, the place went completely dark. Now the steps were listened to throughout the corridor, slowly they passed in front the door and then went through another corridor.

¨That was close, ¨ Beast Boy said alleviated.

¨Cyborg can you give us light, please? ¨ Robin asked.

¨Of course, ¨ Cyborg answered taking alight from his left shoulder. ¨ If our communicators are correct, we are in the west wing, I mean the meeting room¨

Cyborg continue just the same as always; he was the oldest titan, he now have 18 and was going to celebrate his 19 birthday in a couple of weeks. He had the last technology and he was always inventing something new. Some time ago he ended his relation with Jinx and now all the other titans were bothering him with bumble bee.

¨O.K. titans, time to separate, ¨ Robin said.¨ you all know what to do¨

¨Raven and I will look for the crew, ¨ Starfire said.

¨Robin and I will defeat Slade, ¨ Cyborg continued.

¨And I will investigate what this boat is transporting, ¨ Beast Boy finished

¨Titans go! ¨ Robin exclaimed while they all took different directions

Raven and Starfire flew around the corridor till the other end of the boat looking for a sign of the crew, since the only thing they had obtained from them was an aid signal.

Both girls reviewed all the rooms they found on the corridor, but they didn't find the crew. When they began to think that they had managed to escape, they found the first track.

¨Raven, Where are we? ¨ Starfire asked while she looked around intrigued.

¨According to our communicators, in the third floor, east wing, room of experimentation, ¨ answered the dark girl. ¨What's this? ¨

The two titans were horrified, the strange room was full of big transparent containers, whichwere full of a green liquid. Each one contained a different creature and has its personal analysis.

¨Friend Raven, you don't think these strange things are alive, do you? ¨ Star asked worried while she observed the strange creatures, who looked more like deformed animals.

¨I'm afraid they are, ¨ Raven answered while she read one of the analyses. ¨But I don't understand what they are doing here, we better inform Robin about this. ¨She took out her communicator and turn it on. ¨Raven to Robin.¨

¨Raven, do you find the crew? ¨ asked the boy wonder

¨Not yet, but we have some information that can interest you.¨

¨Continue.¨

¨They are mutating aquatic animals inside the experimentation room, ¨ Raven said while she showed him some of the creatures through the communicator's screen.

¨Investigate more about them, surely the captain will be able to give you more information when you find him; do you know something about Beast Boy? ¨

¨Nothing¨ Raven said, but she stopped talking when she heard steps through Robin's communicator.

¨We talk later, Robin out.¨

¨Our friends are in danger? ¨ asked Starfire worried

¨I'm not sure¨ Raven told her. ¨ Star we must hurry finding the crew, I am not sure how more time we will have of peace. Before arriving here I saw a stair, go downstairs and tried to find them.¨

¨What are you going to do? ¨ Starfire said

¨I'm going upstairs, there I will find the staterooms and the kitchen, maybe they are trapped there,¨ Raven said ending the conversation.

¨In that case I wish you all the luck of the world, ¨ Star gave Raven a huge hug and she flew out of the room.

_I wish I could express myself like that or even feel happy_

_I wish I were able to feel emotions_

_I wish I were able to feel without breaking or exploiting everything around me..._

¨What on earth I'm thinking about, ¨ Raven whispered; and without thinking in anything else she flew out of the experimentation room and went upstairs.

For her surprise she arrived to a very dark corridor, the doors were all broken; there were pieces of furniture everywhere and also kitchen instruments.

Raven supposed that the crew wasn't here, even though she decided to take a look; just in case.

First of all she reviewed the staterooms, but she didn't find anybody in them. There were some signs that proved that there had been a great fight, but nothing else. She continued calmly with the kitchen, which was in worst conditions that the staterooms, but she didn't find anybody. Or at least that thought Raven, since as soon as she turned around, a casserole felt at the end of the kitchen.

¨Captain? ¨ Raven asked doubtful. ¨Hello? ¨ She said while she entered again to the kitchen

When she crossed half of the kitchen, Raven began to think that maybe the casserole had felt because of her fault, and she was about to leave when she felt a kick in her back and ended against the wall.

¨What...¨ Raven looked up and saw two robots. ¨You shouldn't have done that, Azarath Metrion Zinthos! ¨She exclaimed while the kitchen's things were involved in black energy and went against the robots.

One of them was defeated easily, but the other one avoided the majority and left the kitchen with the purpose of telling Slade the arrival of his guests.

There was no need of words for Raven to guess his purpose, so she blocked the stairs with the furniture's pieces.

¨Don't even think about it, ¨ she whispered while she attacked the robot with her powers leaving him on the floor.

The dark titan approached to it to make sure that it had not given the alarm of their arrival, and using this against her, the robot stood up and gave her several kicks on her face and abdomen, leaving the young titan without air. But he would need somethingelse to defeat Raven, because she dissolved herself in pure energy and reappeared behind the robot.

¨Do you have a reservation sir? ¨ She said while she threw him a big table and defeated him forever.

Raven stopped flying and put her feet on the floor, but before she could even sigh, she felt the presence of someone behind her and then this someone touched her shoulder.

Without thinking it twice she gave a high kick with her foot backwards, giving her aggressor on his jaw and leaving him on the ground.

Raven would have continued attacking, but fortunately she realized just in time, who was the person she kicked.

¨Aqualad! ¨She said surprised.

¨I didn't know you were so strong, ¨ He said touching his jaw. ¨I will never make you angry, ¨ He add smiling.

¨I...I am so sorry¨ Raven said ashamed while her faces turn a little pink and she helped Aqualad to stand up.

¨Don't worry, ¨ He said calmly. ¨It was my fault for scaring you.¨

_Why this happened to me! Now what is he going to think about me… wait a moment… I shouldn't be worried about this, I mean; I don't feel anything for him… So this shouldn't affect me… or may be… may be…_

¨Anyway, what are you doing here? ¨ Aqualad asked curiously

¨We come to defeat Slade, ¨ Raven said trying not to blush, even if her hood was covering her face.

¨At two o'clock' in the morning? ¨

¨You are also here¨ she told him.

¨Yes, I know, I just didn't know you were coming¨ Aqualad said while their communicator started to sound.

¨Robin to Raven.¨

¨Bee to Aqualad.¨

¨Raven here¨ she said.

¨Aqualad here¨ he said.

¨Raven titans east are here.¨

¨Yes, I have already realized, ¨ she said while she remembered her shameful encounter with Aqualad. ¨I'm on the first floor with Aqualad.¨

¨I need you to help Starfire, she found the crew but she can't take them away all by herself, she is on the fourth floor and... ¨ But Robin was interrupted by someone who pushed him away and took control of his communicator.

Raven could distinguished a very angered Bee, but this time her hair was loose, surely with the hardship she could not combed it and been awaken so early had put her on a very bad mood.

¨No, no, no, ¨ Bumble Bee said. ¨Más and menos are going to help Starfire, Speedy and I will help these pair to defeat Slade and you two are going to help Beast Boy.¨

¨We don't know anything about him, ¨ Cyborg said from Bee's back. ¨Perhaps the communicator's signal doesn't reach down there.¨

¨Bee out, ¨ She said at the same time that there communicators turned off

¨Well, let's found Beast Boy, ¨ Aqualad said

¨Yes, ¨ was the simple answer of Raven

_I'm going to be alone with Aqualad! OK Raven stay calm, don't panic, there is nothing to worry about, just remember, you can't let yourself feel again, canalize your emotions..._

¨You know better this place than I do¨ He told her while he indicated the stairs.

They lowered to the second floor and looked for other stairs to lower to third floor.

¨What's that?¨ Aqualad asked indicating the last door

¨ It is the experimentation room, I couldn't found out what they were trying to do, but they were experimenting with animals,¨ Raven remembered that Aqualad came from Atlantis, so she preferred to omit the part of aquatic animals, just in case. ¨Look! The stairs are there, ¨ Raven said while she began to lower follow by Aqualad.

¨Be careful!¨ He shouted.

But Raven didn't react in time and the next thing she felt were a pair of arms that embraced her against the wall.

¨Those two never look were they are running¨ Aqualad said while he looked the stairs accusingly, were just a second ago his two little friends has just passed running with their speedy ability without even noticing that they had almost thrown them downstairs.

But Raven wasn't worried about that, she felt so peaceful on Aqualad's arms. She was feeling so good, so happy, so protected...

_Wake up! You are not supposed to feel. What if I exploit the entire boat because I was just thinking in stupid things? No, I have to end this now..._

¨Aqualad you can stop hugging me,¨ She said calmly.

¨What? Oh... yes... sorry¨ now he was ashamed, they had been in that position for long time after all. And even with the bad illumination, Raven distinguished a blush on his face.

But she didn't notice that her hood wasn't covering her head any longer, because with the impulse of the hug, it had felt. And when she saw Aqualad blushing she couldn't avoid blushing too.

Once they arrived at the fourth and last floor, they found an endless number of containers, all accumulated in a big pile, and between them there was a green boy.

¨Beast Boy, what are you doing? ¨ Aqualad asked.

¨Dude you don't know how glad I am to see you, I have been here like two hours and my communicator doesn't work¨ Beast Boy said happily.

¨And what is these? ¨ Raven asked him

¨Don't worry, I have all under control, I know all about Slade's plans and you are not gonna believe what he is going to do this time. What those big cans contains are Horrible Nasty Candies, and Slade wants to throw them to the water, so when the potable water company starts working, they will have water with a taste Ugh! And nobody will be able to drink water, so people will start drinking soda and we are going to get fat and Slade will end with human kindleaving us like big balls of butter, ¨ Beast Boy said all this with incredible speed.

But neither Raven nor Aqualad could pronounce word, this time the brain of the green boy had gone too far.

¨Common say something, you are not going to congratulate me for discovering this ultra secret plan? ¨

¨I am going to pretend that I didn't hear what you have just said, ¨ Raven said containing herself not to kick him.

¨Me too, ¨ Aqualad said.

¨What are you talking about? ¨ Beast Boy asked confused.

¨How do you know what those containers have? ¨ Raven's patience was finishing

¨That's simple, they all have the initials HCN and inside them I found a strange dust, ¨ Beast Boy answered

¨Where'd you learn chemistry? A cereal box? ¨ Aqualad said angry

Raven couldn't contain a little smile; didn't she say the same but with history some years ago?

_He is more similar to me than I thought_

But she stopped smiling immediately, because one of the lights exploited, leaving the room with very little light.

¨Well done Raven¨ Beast Boy said sarcastically.

¨You are not understanding, right?¨ Aqualad didn't pay attention to the broken light, now he knew what Slade was planning and he didn't know how to defeated this time.

¨What? ¨ asked Beast Boy more confuse than before.

¨HCN is cyanide, no Horrible Nitric Candies, ¨ He started to explain. ¨Cyanide is a mortal chemical element.¨

¨If Slade puts it in contact with the ocean, he will killed everyone who have contact with water¨ Raven continued.

¨Oh...¨ Beast Boy whispered while he laughed innocently. ¨I'm sorry, it was just a little confusion.¨

¨We have to inform the others immediately, ¨ Raven said.

But she had not finished speaking when Starfire entered flying.

¨Oh dear friends, I am glad to see you are in good conditions¨ She said with a sad face.

¨What happened? ¨ Beast Boy asked.

¨Something terrible has happened, I spoke to the captain of the crew and he told me that this boat contains great amounts of Cyanide.¨

¨Yeah, we have notice that¨ Raven looked her green friend threateningly.

¨Yes, but that it's only a distraction. What the boat is really doing, are experiments with marine creatures to develop a new form of marine attack without been detected by the enemy through radars ¨

¨What do you mean? ¨ Aqualad asked her

¨That Slade is playing with a double card. Because on superior floor there are several solar panels, and when they receive the light of the glorious dawn, the under floodgates will drop the containers releasing the cyanide and ending with human existence¨ Star said with some tears on her eyes

¨And what we are waiting for? We have to destroy those panels immediately, ¨ Raven said impatient.

¨That's why I am here, I came for your help, because those strange creatures are now guarding the panels and we can't defeat them. We think that maybe Aqualad's mental power could work¨.

¨How much time we have until dawn? ¨ Aqualad said worried.

¨One hour, ¨ Starfire said. ¨Wait! ¨ She shouted when she saw that here Atlantic friend was going upstairs the fastest he could.

¨His home and ours are in danger¨ Raven said while she flew behind Aqualad.

Beast Boy and Starfire didn't keep talking and went upstairs with their friends.

When they arrived, they saw the others titans fighting against five gigantic creatures, apparently they had continued mutating after Raven and Starfire left the experimentation room. But no matter how hard the titans tried, there was nothing that damages them.

On the other hand, the crew was trying to disconnect the operating system of the panels in the cabin, but apparently they were having problems, because some robots were there.

¨Aqualad! ¨ Robin's shout was heard from the other extreme of the boat, where the leader of west titans was fighting against a strange creature with Speedy's help.

He didn't think it twice, he closed his eyes and started to concentrate, he sent some sonic waves to the creatures, but they didn't answer.

¨So? ¨ Raven asked

¨It doesn't work; their minds are so confused that they can't listen to me. Looks like we will have to fight hand-to-hand, ¨ Aqualad answered showing a last smile to Raven and then he started fighting with one of the creatures

_How can he smile in a moment like this? I mean, his home can be destroyed and even though he stays calm… he is amazing..._

¨Raven be careful! ¨ Bee shouted

Raven left her thoughts; an enormous creature who looked more like an octopus was now beside her and was preparing to attack her.

She avoided the tentacle flying, and taking with her powers the objects from the ground, she sent them against it. But the creature didn't perturb and it continued attacking.

Raven avoided all his attacks flying, but in one opportunity the deform mollusk caught her.

¨Azarath Metrion Zinthos! ¨ Raven shouted while she used her black energy

The strange creature gave a huge howl, but didn't let her go; on the contrary, it started to shake her from side to side, kicking her with the floor and the cabin walls.

Suddenly three electrical arrows hit the creature, and it released Raven, who started to fall from high altitude. And like you can imagine, the young titan was not prepared for such fall, and she was confused by the blows, so she could not concentrated to levitate. But instead of ending against the ground, she ended on the strong arms of a young masked titan.

¨Are you ok Raven? ¨ Speedy asked.

¨Yes, thank you, ¨ The truth was that she was feeling a little dizzy, but she could stand up by herself.

Speedy left her delicately in the ground and thenhe shot another arrow to the creature.

¨Don't worry, I'll deal with it, ¨ He told her. ¨You take care of the panels, we just have half an hour before dawn.¨

Raven agreed and crossed the boat running towards the panels.

In the way she observed how Más and Menos confused the second creature with their speed. Then she saw Cyborg and Bee, their mollusk was almost defeated, with the strong electrical attacks and the supersonic rays the creature would not last much longer. Later she saw Starfire and Beast Boy; she attacked from the air avoiding the clamps of the creature that looked like a crab, and Beast Boy electrocuted it in form of eel. Finally she observed Robin and Aqualad who were giving everything what they had. Their movements were perfect and synchronous.

_If I didn't know them I would say that they know everything by force… He is so agile… so strong…_

Raven blushed again

_Not again, Raven just concentrate, you cannot feel something for him, you can't let anybody hurt you again, not like he did, not again_

¨Where do you think you are going? ¨ Raven stopped running when she heard that voice.

¨Slade¨ she whispered.

¨Don't get angry with me, I have a present for you.¨

¨You don't scare me¨ the dark girl said while her hands were covered with black energy. ¨ ¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos! ¨

Her energy went directly against Slade, who felt and then stood up.

¨Angry? ¨ He said trying to provoke her.

¨Shut up! ¨She warned him while she kept attacking.

¨Just let me give you your present¨ He said avoiding her rays and then punching her on her abdomen.

Raven avoided just in time a low kick and then she tried to kick him back. But Slade didn't let her, and they started a big fight full of fists, blows, kicks, keys and a lot of defense and attacks techniques.

But some minutes later Slade took the advantage and he cornered Raven against one of the solar panels.

¨Well Raven, I think it's time to say goodbye, but first I am going to give you my present¨ Slade said while he took out a little gun. ¨I have been making a meticulous study of you, and I discovered your weaknesses, so I create some rays that combined with electricity they will leave you in the deepest darkness, ¨ He said while he started aiming. ¨Sweet dreams.¨

¨Excuse me? ¨ Raven said while she used the last energy she had to threw the solar panel against Slade.

¨Raven! Are you ok? ¨ Beast Boy asked worried while he helped her to stand up.

¨Yes I think so, ¨ The truth was that she was very tired, she needed to rest and to recover her energy.

Raven looked around her; there were only two creatures left. That's why nobody helped her until now.

Starfire, Cyborg and Bee defeated one of the creatures and then they went against the panels.

¨Hurry up, we just have 7 minutes, ¨ Cyborg shouted while he prepared his laser canon.

But they had not reached to attack when an enormous explosion covered the surface of the boat leaving everything in fire

¨You thought you could get rid of me like that? ¨ Slade said from the cabin's roof. ¨See you soon titans, if you survive.¨

When he finished talking there were more explosions.

¨¡Beast Boy carry the crew out of here! ¨ Robin exclaimed

The green titan left Raven with the others and then he jump to the ocean transforming into a big whale. The crew entered to his mouth and Beast Boy swam the fastest we could to the coast.

¨Robin, what are we going to do? ¨ Starfire asked while she put her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

But before the boy of wonder could answer a strange noise started to sound from downstairs.

¨What the hell was that? ¨ Speedy asked.

¨The floodgates are opening¨ Cyborg explained.

¨But the sun hasn't appear yet¨ Bee said.

¨It's the fire, ¨ Raven told her. ¨We have to extinguish it, it is giving energy to the solar panels.¨

¨Leave it to me¨ Aqualad said while he started running to the panels and extinguished the fire with ocean's water.

¨Titans we have to take the containers out of here quickly¨ Robin told them and they all agreed.

They run to the stairs in order go down, but they stopped when a big explosion occurred in front of them blocking the entrance.

¨Oh no! Robin what are we going to do? ¨ Starfire asked again. ¨Robin? ¨

¨I'm here! ¨

Robin had passed through the entrance just before the explosion and now he was trapped.

¨Dude! How did you get there? ¨ Speedy exclaimed

¨Don't worry I'm fine¨ Robin said. ¨I am going to put a bomb where the containers are, so they will be destroyed before they touch the water, meanwhile you can get these rocks out of here so I can go out afterwards¨

¨Hurry up¨ Bee told him while she started removing some rocks. ¨Are you going to help me or what? ¨ She told the others angrily.

Two minutes later the entrance was already unblocked and Robin went out victorious.

¨The sun will appear in 1 minute, 30 seconds after for the bomb has exploited ¨ He indicated. ¨Let's get out of here.¨

Starfire took Robin from his arms and they went away flying, the same as Bee with Speedy, and Raven with Cyborg, Más and menos went running through the water and Aqualad went swimming.

But they hadn't even arrived to the coast when the bomb's clock stopped counting.

¨This can't be happening now! ¨ Robin exclaimed impress.

¨Something is wrong? ¨ Starfire asked.

¨The bomb has just jammed.¨

¨Aqualad wait! ¨ Bumble Bee shouted.

But he was already returning to the boat, dawn would begin in a few seconds and the floodgates will open dropping the cyanide; his marine friends and his entire home will be destroy.

¨Stubborn¨ Speedy exclaimed.

¨What are we going to do? ¨ This time Raven was the one who asked worried.

¨We can't do anything, ¨ Robin said. ¨The sun will appear in any moment and there is no time to go back. We have to go to the potable water company, at least we will save our people¨ He ended with a serious tone in his voice.

¨Raven what are you doing? ¨ Cyborg asked her when he noticed that they were turning around.

¨I have an idea, ¨ she answered while she left him in the other arm of Starfire and flew the fastest she could to the boat

¨Raven come back! ¨ Robin shouted at her

¨Trust me¨ she said through her communicator. ¨I have a plan, meanwhile you can go to the potable water company, and I'll take care of the ocean.¨

¨Robin? ¨ Star asked once again confused

¨Let's go to the company, ¨ Heanswered

Meanwhile Aqualad had arrived to the floodgates under the boat. He was going to save the ocean and Atlantis even if he has to die for them.

Slowly the rays of the sun approached and fell on the panels. The floodgates opened and several containers began to fall.

Aqualad took the ends of the floodgates and with all his force he began to close them.

If he would have requested help from his marine friends it would have been easier, but he didn't want to put them in such a risk.

First everything worked, the doors were closed and any container went out, but time passed and the rays of the sun were getting bigger, and more was energy that the panels absorbed. So Aqualad had to increase his force to maintain the doors closed, but he would not last for ever.

In that moment Raven arrived to the boat's surface. The explosions had finished and the only thing that remained intact, were the solar panels, which were absorbing energy.

¨The party is over, ¨ Raven said.

Without losing time, the dark girl used the little energy she had to transform herself into an enormous black crow. And then she put herself between the panels and the sun's rays.

Meanwhile, Aqualad's force was finishing, and he was going to give up when he saw that one of the containers was leaving the floodgates.

But suddenly they stopped opening leaving a little whole between them.

Aqualad didn't understand what was happening, but without a second thought he entered to the boat through the little whole and looked for the bomb at full speed.

When he found it, he fixed the clock detonator and left the boat. He swam the fastest he could far from there; when he was far enough he went to the surface just in time to see the explosion of the boat, defeating what could have been the extinction of his people.

¨Aqualad to titans, ¨ He said happily.

¨Robin here.¨

¨The boat was destroyed, and also the cyanide ¨ Aqualad notified.

¨Perfect, we are on the potable water company. How is Raven? ¨ Robin asked worried, he knew that her friend's energy won't last long when she saw her the last time.

¨Raven?¨ Aqualad exclaimed surprised.

¨Don't tell me you haven't see her.¨

¨I haven't seen her since we were going to the potable water company, I am going to look for her¨ He turn off his communicator and swam at full speed to the rests of the boat.

_Maybe it was her who opened the floodgates, but how? I am not going to forgive myself is the explosion hurt her..._

But Aqualad stopped thinking when he saw what was now in front of him.

_This is incredible_

Raven was in perfect conditions with an oxygen tube (You know, those which are very small, 20 cm, which are put in the mouth to breathe) in her mouth and was fighting against the last creature that had still not been defeated.

But no matter how hard Raven attacked it with her powers, everything was in vain. Suddenly she remembered Aqualad's words ¨We will have to fight hand-to-hand, ¨

Raven swam fast against a rock, followed by the giant mollusc. And when she was going to hit herself, she impelled her feet against the rock and turned around to the opposite direction. The mollusc was so surprised by the technique that it didn't react and hit itself with the rocks.

And obviously the impact caused a landslide, and in its haste to escape, the mollusc clung of Raven's cloak and hauled her towards the landslide.

Fortunately in that moment Aqualad arrived, and when he saw that her friend was in danger, he swam towards her and grabbed her from her left arm trying to take her out of the mollusc's tentacle. But that didn't work, and the rocks were going to fall on them. So he untied Raven's cloak and helped her to swim to the surface. She was exhausted, if Aqualad hadn't helped her, she would have died on that landslide.

Now he was holding her hand and they were swimming together...

_I can't believe what has just happened. He saved my life! He was worried about me. Well, all my friends would be worried if I am in the middle of a landslide… But he came for me…._

Raven's thoughts were interrupted again, but this time was different, this time the oxygen tube was empty!

But Raven didn't have time to warn Aqualad. The only thing she could see were some blurred waves, then something blue, and finally nothing.

* * *

Do you like it? I hope you did, sorry again for my English, I think I am improving, and if it is awful, just tell me and I will rewrite it.

Reviews please! I love to know what people think about my stories.

Ishii Sen Ling

DaRkReBeL777: I am glad you like it and thanks for telling me that my english is improving, I am not going to dissapoint you

Green Gallant: "Mas y Menos si podemos!" means Mas and Menos we can, I put it because I thought in english they spoke in spanish. Hope you continue reading, and thanks for leaving me reviews.

Sombody: Thanks for the advice, as you see I have already correct it.

Duskana: I have read some of your stories, I really like them. Thank you for leaving me reviews!

26White Raven: Muchas gracias por dejar reviews! Como ya te dije antes puedes leer mi fic en castellano, saludos!

Reedhare: I´am sorry if I said Raven was goth, I don´t think she is it either, but it was just a way of writting, I´m glad you like it.

Amanda: Thanks for leaving me reviews, I hope you continue reading my fic and Im glad you like it.


	4. Opportunity

I don't own teen titans

* * *

Strange feelings: Chapter 4

Opportunity?

Raven woke up startle, her eyes opened immediately and she looked around founding herself in her room. It was two o'clock.

Then, the strange sound that woke her up, sounded again. Raven went out of her room to investigate, but it was nothing to worry about, just Beast Boy snoring in a chair. His face

His face was showing weariness and he was snoring very loudly.

Raven didn't know if wake him up or not, but for her relief, she saw Robin making her signs from a corner. So she walked down the corridor and when she reached him, they began to walk towards the elevator together.

¨I think he needs to sleep a little more, he has been looking for you since we arrived to the tower¨ Robin said

In that moment Raven remembered everything, the boat, the cyanide and how she almost drew in the ocean.

¨How do I...? ¨

¨Get here? ¨, Robin finished. ¨We didn't know anything about you, because we where at the water company, and when we finished our mission we started looking for you and Aqualad. He had communicated with us to tell us that he had finished his mission, but he didn't know anything about you either, so he also started looking for you¨, He explained her while they entered to the elevator. ¨ But just when we were going to start, he found you and then he told us you almost drown. So we brought you here, Cyborg gave you medical attention and Starfire took you to your room¨

_He saved me again_

¨You had me…us very worried¨, Robin said

¨I'm sorry ¨, Raven apologized without noting Robin's mistake. ¨I was fighting with the last creature and there was a landslide, and then I ran out of oxygen and…¨

But she couldn't continue, because a big hug from Starfire interrupted her. Fortunately, it didn't last to long.

¨Friend Raven, I' am so glad that you feel better! ¨, she said happily

¨And you arrive just in time for lunch¨, Cyborg said from the kitchen. ¨ Do you want a bit? ¨

¨I, I will eat it with peanut butter! ¨ Starfire shouted

Raven sat with her teammates and ate a big plate of meat, she was really hungry.

¨This time we really show off in front of that cretin of Slade! ¨, Cyborg exclaimed

¨And everything to Aqualad and Raven¨, Starfire added. ¨Now that I remember, we should call him and tell him that you feel better, he was really worried when he left the tower¨

Raven couldn't believe what she was listening, she put so nervous that she ate a big piece of meat, so big that she chocked with the meat.

¨Raven, are you ok? ¨, Robin asked curious while he saw that her friend's face was turning red

¨Yes¨, she whispered

¨When he left the tower!¨, Cyborg continue. ¨A little more and the others would have taken him away with chains. That boy didn't want to stay away from you¨

Raven didn't know if she has to smile, cry or just blush. So she just keep calm and pretended she didn't care. She had to find a way to leave and meditate as soon as possible.

¨Nothing you want to talk about? ¨ Cyborg asked with a naughty look, growing Raven's nervousness

Just in that moment, a spoon felt on Cyborg's head. Her body frozen while she thought that was her fault, but it wasn't. Beast Boy was standing at the door with his face full of wrath.

¨Hey, which is your problem? ¨ Cyborg asked

¨Stop talking nonsense¨, the green titan answered

¨By the way Raven¨, Starfire said. ¨ Where is your cloak? ¨

¨What? ¨, she asked while she look her cloth and notice that her cloak was missing

_I think I forgot it in my room, when Robin call me I forgot to take it out, is strange, I never forget it, wait a moment, I didn't leave it in my room, I leave it..._

¨In the ocean... ¨, she whisper

Meanwhile, in the other side of the city, in the east tower, a boy with black hair and dark eyes was at the top of a stair looking for a book in front of a big shelf. One by one he looked at them and then put them again on the shelf. He was looking for a book that he had read recently, but no matter how much he look for it, he couldn't found it.

¨What on earth are you doing? ¨ Bumble Bee asked curious from the door of the library

¨Just looking for a book¨ Aqualad answered without paying attention

¨That's obvious¨, she said rolling her eyes. ¨I mean, what for? ¨

¨To read it¨

¨Are you making fun of me? ¨, she asked indignant

¨I don't know, am I? ¨

¨Just forget it¨, she didn't know if he was joking or just to concentrated to pay her attention. ¨Do you want to have lunch with us? ¨

¨No thanks; I have already seen the slices of pizza full of prawns¨

¨I supposed you will say that¨, Bumble Bee said smiling while she closed the door behind her. ¨Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, if you like Raven so much, then just tell her ¨

Aqualad looked up for the first time, but it was too late, Bumble Bee had already gone.

_What? I wonder what on earth she is thinking about_

But when he tried to concentrate again, he couldn't.

_May be...maybe she is right..._

He thought while he started blushing.

Aqualad didn't see Raven for the first time in the electricity company, he had seen her three weeks ago in the mall. He was accompanying Speedy, and while the mask archer was shopping, he saw Starfire and Raven in a shop.

In that occasion, he remained astonished, Raven had changed a lot, she was taller and thinner. Her suit was showing all her curves, and her pale face and lavender hair suited her very well. Without mentioning her beautiful eyes.

His first impulse was to approach and say hello, but just in that moment he was called for a mission.

¨It's not this one¨, Aqualad said while he return the book he was checking

Three weeks later, he and the team were called to defeat Overload in the electricity company. He wasn't filled with enthusiasm, because with his powers, he could defeat him easily. But when they arrived and he realized that Overload was electrocuting Raven, he was filled with angriness and he concentrated all his power to beat him up. And when he did it, he felt so confident that he even winked at her.

The next day, he realized that they have many things in common, and that Raven was very nervous when she was with him.

_Maybe she feels the same for me_

He blushed again and tried to concentrate in a new book.

That morning he saved her several times. The first time, was when Más and Menos almost threw them down the stairs. The best of all was when he hugged her...

Aqualad closed the book and he started remembering everything, but then he remembered when she felt.

While he was fighting against a strange creature, she was trapped by a big mollusk. But it didn't matter how hard he try, the creature didn't leave him pass towards her. And when he saw Raven falling, he couldn't even get closer. While Speedy was able to catch her and hold her in his arms.

Aqualad returned the book to the big shelf in a bad mood and took out another one.

Then, he remembered when he realized that Raven was staring at him while he was fighting, and he had given his best effort to make a good impression.

And later, he had saved her when she almost drew in the ocean.

She looked so beautiful, even if her eyes were closed and her face showed tiredness. She did everything for the ocean, I mean, she wouldn't be like this if she hadn't risked her life to save my home.

_I wonder if she did it for me or just because it was her duty?_

_I wish I would have given her a little kiss of gratitude..._

¨Hey Aqualad, have you seen my...¨

¨Ah!¨

¨What are you doing?¨, Speedy asked curiously

He had entered to ask Aqualad if he had seen one of his arrows, but he was so concentrated, that he had fallen down the stairs when Speedy entered, and all the books had fallen over him.

_Now I understand why people are always saying that love hurts…_

Aqualad thought dizzy. But he was very lucky, because the book that felt in front of him was the one that he was looking for.

¨Thanks! ¨, he said touched while he got out of the library with the book in his hand

¨Where do you think you are going? I´am not going to clean all this! ¨, Speedy shouted angry

The next day, at six am, a strange shadow was walking through the principal room in the west tower. Te shadow walked in front of the kitchen, then besides the giant TV, he was almost touching the exit door and...

¨Raven, where are you going? ¨

¨Ah! Starfire, don't scare me like that! ¨

¨I'm sorry friend Raven, I was just wondering where were you going dress like that and without shoes¨, Starfire said with a curious look

And she was right; Raven was wearing very strange cloth this morning. She was wearing a body formed by a ¾ trousers and a strapless. All was black with blue decorations.

¨Well...I...¨, Raven started whispering and she get closer to Star so anybody could listen, even if no one else was in the room. ¨I'm just going to go for a walk and I will return late¨

¨You are going for a walk without shoes? ¨

¨Yes, I thought that, like I´am going alone, I could fly, so I don't need shoes¨, Raven explained

¨What a marvelous idea! Can I go with you? ¨, Starfire asked with a big smile

¨Well, I was thinking going alone, you know, to meditate in a calm place, that's why I didn't tell anyone...Can you keep this little secret? I don't want the boys being worried about me all the time, and if I tell them, they won't let me go, because the other day I almost drown and I´am not in good condition and all¨, Raven told her rolling her eyes

¨You can go calmly dear friend, don't worry, I will keep our secret¨

¨Thanks¨, Raven said relieved. ¨See you later¨, she add while she closed the door behind her

But instead of flying to the city, Raven walked through the rocks that surrounded the T-tower, and sat in one of them that was close to the ocean.

¨I'm sorry Star¨, she told to herself while she opened a little bag. ¨But I can't allow that anyone comes with me¨

¨Really? Why not?¨

¨Because...What are you doing here? ¨ Raven couldn't believe it, the person who was at her side, was Aqualad

¨I just come to see how do you feel¨, he said smiling

¨I'm fine, thanks¨, Raven didn't know what to do, she couldn't allow him to accompany her, but she didn't want him to leave. _But if I don't stay away from him, this is going to get worse ._¨I'm sorry I didn't call you, I was very ungrateful with you, and you saved my life, forgive me¨ _Did I really said that?_

¨Don't apologize, I just did what anyone else would have done¨ _what on earth I´am saying_

_I knew it, he is not interested in me _Raven thought a little sad.

¨By the way, you look great¨, Aqualad told her when he noticed she had change her uniform

¨Thanks¨

¨Where are you going with all those oxygen tubes? ¨, Aqualad asked curiously

¨I can't tell you¨, she told him while she picked up one and she closed her bag

¨Actually, you have to¨, he said with a challenging tone

¨What do you mean? ¨

¨Have you ever heard about a book call Aquorium incantem? ¨, he said looking at the surprised face of Raven

¨Have you read that book? ¨

¨Yes, and I suppose you know what contains¨

¨Submarine spells, but how do you…? ¨

¨I'm from Atlantis, remember? ¨

¨Why are you telling me this? ¨ Raven said, she was wasting time, and she knew that her work would last a lot

¨Tell me where are you going, let me go with you, and I will give you a spell to breath underwater¨

Raven didn't know what to answer, she didn't want that Aqualad come with her, or maybe yes?

_I can't let him go with me, every time we are together...I feel...I think I like him more, I mean… I don't like him, but if I ever fall in love with him... No, that would never happen, I have to stop this, I can't let that anyone hurts me again…but I really don't thin, he would…_

¨Common, it is not a difficult decision¨, Aqualad said impatient. _Common Raven, you are acting like if you wanted to separate from me_

¨All right¨, the words just get out of her mouth._ I knew I have to meditate before going out_

¨Great! Here is the spell¨, he said while he gave her a piece of paper

¨I guess is my turn¨, Raven took a large breath and then she said. ¨Do you remember that when you saved me you had to untied my cloak? ¨

¨Yes¨

¨Well, the brooch that was holding it, it is very valuable for me, is a talisman that was given to me in Azarath, and now that it doesn't exist, is the only thing that I have from the city¨, Raven's face was serious, she didn't like to remember Azarath's destruction, because in some way she felt guilty

Aqualad understood that this was very important for her, and he knew the entire story about Trigon. So he stopped asking, he didn't want her to be sad.

¨And what are we waiting for? We have to find it¨

¨We? Don't tell you are coming with me¨, Raven thought that Aqualad was going to laugh at her for being so sensitive with an object

¨It was my fault that you lost that talisman, know is personal¨, he said smiling. ¨Are you coming? ¨

Raven took the paper with her hands and read it.

¨Respirarer bassus aqua¨, but nothing happened. ¨Are you sure this works? ¨

¨We'll see¨, Aqualad said, _Please work. ¨_ Are you ready? ¨ Raven nod and they jump to the ocean

Raven felt immediately the cold water in her body, the she tried to breathe, and for her relief, the spell was working.

She looked at Aqualad and for her surprise, her vision in the water was not blurry anymore, now she could see perfectly normal.

¨_I works!¨_

_¨Great now let's go to...¨_

_¨Ah! ¨,_ they both thought

_¨How do you enter in my mind? ¨_ Raven thought surprised, this was not good

_¨I don't know, I can only talk to water creatures here¨, _Aqualad thought impressed

If they could read the mind of the other, their feelings would be discover easily, and it was not time yet.

¨_I think it is because we have mental powers¨ _Aqualad said

¨_Fantastic¨, _she said. ¨_What are we gonna do? ¨_

¨_You can wait in the tower while I look for the talisman¨_

_¨No way, it is my talisman so I´am going to look for it and you can stay here¨_

_¨You are crazy if you think you are going down there alone, besides, how do you except to find it?¨_

_¨The talisman has something of my essence, I can feel it if I´am close to it. But you don't have anything to find it, so I go and that is the end¨, _Raven thought while she started swimming

But Aqualad stopped her.

¨_Listen to me, I´am not letting you going down alone, so what we are going to do is to close our minds and no problem. Ok? ¨_

_¨Ok¨, _Raven answered quickly, she knew that if she started thinking Aqualad would hear her, and she didn't want him to know she was confused.

_¨Then at the count of three we are going to close our minds. One, two, three¨_

They closed their eyes and concentrated to close their minds.

_Does it works?_ Raven thought, but Aqualad didn't answer, apparently closing their minds was a good idea, so she kept swimming.

Aqualad followed her, he was happy that his plan had worked, but he was worried about the dangers that they would have to face in the ocean.

Meanwhile, in the west tower, Beast Boy was talking to Starfire.

¨Are you sure that Raven was feeling ok Star? I mean she almost drew yesterday¨

¨I'm sure she is ok, dear friend, our friend Raven is very strong and she is big enough to take care of herself¨, Starfire said calmly, she was sure that his friend wanted to go and look for Raven, but she wouldn't let him

¨I know that, but I better go and see if she is fine¨, Beast Boy said insecure

¨No! ¨ Starfire shouted while she runs to the door

¨Why not? ¨ the green boy asked, this was getting really suspicious

¨She will be here soon, don't worry¨, she said with a false smile

¨Star, do you fill alright? You are really strange¨

¨Me? What are you taking about? I´am fine¨

¨What is going on? ¨ Robin asked while he entered to the room from another door

¨Your girlfriend is having problems to let me go outside¨, Beast Boy told him, he knew that with Robin's help, he'll get rid of Star and go to find Raven. _Wait a moment, why I' am so worried about her?_

¨Star? ¨ the boy wonder looked at her girlfriend waiting for an explanation

¨Well, the thing is...um...¨; the tamarean girl couldn't find any excuse, so she preferred to say the truth. ¨Raven told me not to tell you that she was going out, because she knew that you would follow her, that's all¨

¨Oh common Beast Boy, you shouldn't be worried about her so much, she is fine, just relax a little bit and go to help Cyborg with the T-car¨, Robin said, but his friend didn't look convince. ¨If you hurry, maybe he would let you drive¨

Beast Boy run like a little kid to the garage and they both laugh.

¨Thank you very much Robin¨, Star said while she gave him a little kiss on his cheek. ¨What do you think if I cook Bankglorf to show you how glad I' am

_Great, know I´am the one with problems _Robin thought

Meanwhile, many meters under the water, two titans were arriving to their destiny.

Aqualad indicated the deep part and Raven agreed. They swam together to the bottom and they began the search. Which was really difficult, because the surface was not smooth, all the opposite, it was a big amount of rocks because of the landslide, and the talisman could be underneath any of them.

Raven swam away and concentrated to feel the presence of the talisman. But in the first attempts, she couldn't find anything.

_I can't believe what is happening, an entire day alone with Aqualad. Maybe this isn't so bad at all, I mean, he is helping me to find the talisman because he wanted, not because it was his duty._

Without mentioning that he gave me the submarine spell, not every atlant reveals his secrets. Perhaps I judged him bad; he is not the person I thought he was.

_In this moment... I wouldn't believe if he tries to deceive to me or use me for his own aim_

_Besides, he is so handsome and cute with me. I think... I think I can give him an opportunity… of course, only if he is interest in me_

Raven stopped thinking about Aqualad; the truth was that she didn't believe she could have a chance with someone like him. The most probable was that he already has a girlfriend, so she just continued looking for her talisman.

Meanwhile, Aqualad was looking for the talisman under every rock. This was his opportunity to show Raven that he cared about her. And he knew that if he didn't find it, Raven would feel sad, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Just in that moment, Aqualad saw a pair of crabs, and without a second thought, he used his mental power to tell them to help him. But they didn't answer.

_This is strange, oh no... I can't be..._

Aqualad swam next to some fishes and tried again with his mental power. But he didn't receive an answer.

_I can't be, when I closed my mind to Raven, I closed my powers too... that means..._

Aqualad swam the fastest he could looking for Raven. If his suspicions were correct, when they closed there minds, there powers had gone too. Because they both used there feelings to use there power, and if something or someone attacks them, they were like an easy target.

But when he finally found her, it was too late.

They have move the rocks of the landslide to look for the talisman, but what they found a little bit bigger, the strange sea creature was free again. So, when it saw his captor, he attacked her immediately.

Aqualad reacted immediately and he started hitting with all his strength to the creature. But he was defeated by a big tentacle.

Meanwhile, Raven was trying to get away from a tentacle with her powers, but she couldn't understand why they weren't working.

_What is happening with me? Maybe this is because I decided to open my feelings. I knew that this was not going to be easy; I knew that something like this will occur if I let me feel…_

Raven started to desperate and her mind was full of confusion, darkness and sadness. Her strength wasn't enough to get away from the creature alone; she needed a strategy, a plan…

Aqualad recovered from the hit on his head and started to attack again. But this time, he swam with all his energy against the creature and he gave him a kick to the creature.

This one reacted violently and tried to get rid of Aqualad with ink spurts.

_I know! _Raven thought. She started to make signals to Aqualad so he took one of the tentacles. He didn't understand her plan, but he trusts in her and caught one of the tentacles. Raven hit the creature with her hands with all her strength, but he didn't let her go and started throwing more ink spurts. Just then, Aqualad understood Raven's plan, so he took the tentacle, aimed and hit the creature with his own ink.

Finally, it released Raven and she swam with Aqualad far away. He tried to explain her was happening with their powers, but she didn't understand anything.

Then, the creature reaper and the two titans swam in another direction as fast as they could. But the creature was in a real bad mood, and it was getting closer and closer.

In that moment, Aqualad saw a little hole in the middle of some rocks. It was very packed, but perfect to lose the creature. And even if he saw them, he wouldn't be able to remove them from the hole.

Aqualad took Raven's hand and took her to hole, but when they arrived there, they realized that the hole was smaller of what they had thought, but they didn't have time to think in another plan. So they both enter and the creature kept swimming in the same direction. Fortunately, he didn't see them.

The position in which they both ended was very embarrassing. They were standing up one in front of the other, but so close to each other, that if Aqualad wasn't just a few centimeters taller than Raven, their faces would be stick to each other. Well, more than what they already were, because their faces were separated just for a few centimeters.

When the creature had already gone, they both went out as fast as they could. For a couple of minutes they didn't look at each other, they were too embarrassed to do it, and their faces were red.

But when they tried to go back to the tower, they realized that by being so concentrated in the fled, they didn't know were they where now.

After a while, Aqualad started swimming and Raven followed him. They started swimming deeper, and then they entered in submarine cave. And just like Raven had thought, part of the cave had surface and oxygen.

¨We can rest a little bit here¨, Aqualad said while he helped her to get out from the water

¨I can't believe we got rid of that thing¨, Raven said tired while she sat on the floor

¨Yeah, me too¨, Aqualad told her with a smile. ¨You swim really fast¨

¨Thanks, I think it is because my trainings were first in water, so, when I fight in land I am faster¨, the titan explained

¨Good strategy¨, he said. ¨By the way, I think you know why we can't use our powers¨

¨You neither? ¨ Raven asked surprised. _That means that is not my fault that I can't use my powers, it is not because I let me feel._

¨No, but I' am sure that is because we closed our minds to each other, because we both use our emotions to control our powers¨ Aqualad explained. ¨We are not secure down here, and with that creature looking for us…¨

¨Do you have an idea? ¨ Raven had recover her breath, but she still felt very embarrass

¨I can ask some friends to help us¨, he told her. ¨But I have to look for them and leave you here alone for a while, so I can use my telepathy, but…¨

¨Go, I'll be fine, besides, I´am not as resistant as youare, and I need to rest a little more¨, Raven said calmly, besides, she needed to meditate, she really need it

¨Ok, I'll be back soon, I promise¨, Aqualad got closed to Raven and he gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek, then, he jump into the water

In that moment a few rocks exploded, but Raven remained static, like if she was paralyze or something like that.

_Did he really kiss me? It was on my cheek, but it was a kiss_

_Maybe he likes me... I still have hope to tell him my feelings... But I have to be careful, what happened with those rocks, it can't happen in front of him._

_Or maybe... I shouldn't be thinking in this, if everything that surrounds me will explode every time something like this happens, I will be risking his life... I have to forget all this..._

_But I don't want to live all my life hiding my feelings, I just have to control myself, it is going to be had, but I know I can do it…_

Later, when Raven has calmed down, she saw Aqualad appearing in the water with two…

¨Dolphins? ¨, she asked surprised

¨Yes, they are my friends and they are glad to meet you¨, Aqualad said while the dolphins started making somersaults. ¨Is something wrong? ¨

¨No, nothing, I just thought that you were going to bring other atlants when you mention friends¨, for a strange reason, she found very funny her own confusion and she laugh a little bit

_She looks so beautiful when she laughs like that_, Aqualad thought ¨Well; I think it is time to go¨

Raven and Aqualad jump into the water, and then, they hold the dolphin's fin and they were taken to the west tower.

It was already midnight and they still hadn't arrived to the tower.

Suddenly, the dolphins stopped swimming and Aqualad made her signals to follow him. They swam through a lot of seaweed and chorales, then Raven was left astonished with the marvelous view she had in front.

Around her, there were millions of different fishes, all with different colors, chorales of all the sizes, dolphins playing among them and just in center of the aquatic surface; it was the moon's reflection.

Aqualad showed her each detail of that strange marine paradise, and after they have seen it, they returned with the dolphins, and they finally returned to the tower.

In the way home, Raven couldn't stop thinking about the wonderful person she was with. He had shown her that beautiful place because he trusts her, and he really seemed to have her affection.

When they arrived and the dolphins were gone, Aqualad accompanied her to the tower entrance

¨So, do you like it? ¨ Aqualad asked her nervously, he didn't know Raven's opinion, because they couldn't talk underwater

¨It is one of the most beautiful places I ever seen¨, Raven said smiling, that place was very similar to other one, but she couldn't remember which. Just in that moment, she remembered it, Azarath. ¨What a pity we couldn't find the talisman, but thanks for helping me any way¨, she said sadly, she hadn't remembered the talisman until now, and it was impossible that she could ever find it

¨Do you refer to this one? ¨ Aqualad asked while she showed her the talisman and gave it to her

¨It can't be, how? ¨

¨I doesn't matter how I did it if you don't feel sad¨

Raven didn't know how to react, he had found the talisman for her, and if the talisman was very important for her before, it had a great meaning for her now.

¨Thanks you very much! ¨, she said while her body hug him without explanation, it was not her custom to hug people, but she was really happy

¨You know Raven, you are so beautiful¨, Aqualad said while he took delicately Raven's face in his hand

Little by little the space between their faces was getting smaller and smaller.

They closed their eyes and left that their bodies were control by the same feeling.

Their lips were going to rub, when suddenly...

¨Raven were on earth have you been?¨

She opened her eyes surprised and turned around to find a worried Beast Boy that was talking to her from the door.

¨And what are you doing there dress like that? ¨ the green titan continue asking while he got closed to her friend

But Raven didn't pay him attention and she turned around once again, but she didn't find anyone, just the rouge water of the ocean.

* * *

So, do you like it? I know my English needs to improve, but I would like to now what do you think about my fic.

Ishii Sen Ling


	5. Getting Close

Here is the five chapter of my fic. I hope you like it.

I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Strange Feelings: Chapter 5

Getting close

The next morning, the west titans started their training at 6 a.m. They had found new clues from Slade, and Robin wanted all his teammates to be in perfect conditions.

¨Common Beast Boy, you can do something better than that! ¨ Robin shouted from the platform

This training was different from the others, this one, was individual. One by one, they fight by themselves with different obstacles. Now, it was Beast Boy's turn, and the others were shouting at him to give him courage. Well, not everyone exactly.

Raven was apart from the group, in one of the corners of the platform, but her mind was thinking in something else, something more important than training.

She couldn't forget the image of Aqualad trying to kiss her.

_How did it happen?_

She repeated this question again and again, but the real thing was that she didn't need an answer.

Last night was very confusing. After telling her friends that she was fine and that the only reason why she had returned late was because she didn't realize what time it was, she locked herself in her room and meditated all night.

But no matter how long she meditated, she knew that trying to avoid him and reject him hadn't worked. No matter how much she denied it, she was in love with Aqualad.

Now, she couldn't go back. But she wouldn't even try it, besides; she remembered that she said that she would give him an opportunity if something like this happens. Which was evident, he had tried to kiss her, she had only corresponded him.

_Or not?_

However, she didn't care about it anymore. Now she felt more self-confident, and she knew that the only thing she wanted was to see him again.

But there was still one question in her mind…

_What would have happened if we had kissed?_

Suddenly, Beast Boy entered to the platform, and Raven glanced at him angrily. After all, he was the one who had interrupted one of the most beautiful moments she had ever lived.

¨Raven is your turn¨, Robin indicated

The dark girl got out from the platform, took the last look to her talisman and then she just focused in the obstacles.

One by one, she defeated robots, missiles, targets and many other things that Cyborg had invented.

¨You can do it friend! You are fighting like a real blestorf! ¨, Starfire shouted happily

¨If she keeps fighting with all that energy, the possibilities of defeating Slade increase in a 15, she is moving with a lot of agility and dexterity¨, Cyborg added

Beast Boy didn't say anything; he was just looking the movements that Raven was doing. Then he observed her face, which was uncover; her cloak probably felt with one of her attacks.

_She is so pretty. If I could only tell her what I think about her without risking my life..._

The truth was that Beast Boy was starting to feel something more than simply attraction for his friend Raven.

He knew they were very different and that things wouldn't be perfect if they started going out. That's why he started his plan of going out with other girls. But no matter how hard he tried, nothing was working, and having her around all the time, just made it worse.

One month ago, he had decided that he would try to conquer her heart, but until now, he hadn't done anything. However, he couldn't avoid taking care of her when she was hurt or being worried when she disappeared for long time, just like yesterday.

Without mentioning that every time that another guy was near her, he couldn't avoid feeling jealous, even if Robin or Cyborg just make jokes about things like that.

¨Cyborg, what are you doing? ¨, Robin asked to his friend while they add the last obstacle

¨Let's see if Raven can deal with this¨, Cyborg answered with a challenging look

Raven stopped fighting in the middle of the training field and took a deep breath. She was going to go to the platform when she saw that a big pool replaced one of the sides of the field.

¨Ok Raven, this is your last challenge¨, Cyborg told her through his communicator. ¨The only thing you have to do, is to grab that toy that looks like a child and then you can return here¨

Raven walked to the pool and noticed that the toy was floating just in the middle of it.

_I don't like this, it is too easy_

She levitated to the middle, and when she was going to grab the toy, strange metal tubes appeared from the water and caught her.

¨Friend Cyborg, what it that? ¨, Star asked

¨It is just a new invention I have made, nothing that Raven can't control¨

But Cyborg, just as every human being, can also make mistakes. And this situation was one of them. His new invention was an aquatic machine with a very bad temper. It had caught Raven by her arms and legs, and now matter how hard she tried to get rid of it she couldn't get away. She also tried to struggle, but it didn't work. In that moment, Raven remembered that this was very similar to the fight she had had yesterday with the strange creature. The only thing that was different was that Aqualad wasn't here to save her.

_Aqualad_

The tubes exploded and the machine took out more of them and caught her again. However, this time he decided to have a real fight and submerged the titan in the water.

¨Cyborg! Stop it! ¨, Beast Boy shouted

¨No¨, Robin ordered. ¨We have to be prepared for everything, besides, Raven can deal with this¨

However, the truth was that Raven was having more problems that the ones that her leader expected. Fortunately, she had remembered the spell that Aqualad had taught her and she was not having problems to breath underwater, but her mind was still in shock.

_I broke those tubes just by thinking of him. I can't control my feelings. I can't continue like this, I could hurt anyone. I could hurt him..._

_But I like him…_

_Everyone can feel except me, is not fair..._

_I just have to control myself...I have to learn... I can do it_

¨Robin we have to do something, our friend Raven has been to much time underwater, more time than any human being can resist without breathing¨, Starfire said worried

¨Cyborg turn on the screen and the cameras of the pool that you installed underwater¨, the leader said

His half-machine friend obeyed and turned on the screen, and was left with his mouth half open by the image he had in front before he could do anything else.

Raven's eyes had turned white, her hair had grown and a big white aura surrounded her.

¨Impossible¨, Beast Boy whispered

In that moment, a big explosion destroyed everything in the platform, and when the dust was gone, the titans started looking for her friend.

¨Raven! Where are you! ¨ Robin screamed

The dark girl didn't answer, but he could see her at the border of the pool with a pacific look.

¨Raven, are you ok? ¨, Beast Boy asked worried

¨I can do it¨, was her answer

That same morning but on the other side of the city, a boy with long, black hair was in the middle of a questionnaire.

¨Where on earth have you been! ¨, Bee shouted angrily

¨For the last time, I went to the ocean, do some of my own staff and I forgot to turn on my communicator¨, Aqualad answer her calmly

¨This time you where lucky, there were no attacks yesterday, but next time you do something like this I will forced you to wash all the dishes for an entire week¨

¨Yes mum¨

¨And stop bothering like that! I' am the leader; I'm supposed to take care of the team and the city¨

¨Whatever, I'll be in my room, call me if you need me¨, Aqualad told her while he walked to his room

All he wanted to do was to think without being disturbed. He wonder if that was possible in his tower. So, he entered to his room and sat on his bed.

_I can't believe it, everything I did to get close to her, everything I did to show her she could trust in me so I could knew her, everything I did to convinced her to open her feeling, everything I did and Beast Boy destroyed in more than half minute._

_Well, not everything, now I know that she feels the same for me._

_I wish I could have kissed her, but leaving was a good decision. I am sure that she wouldn't like that everyone knows about our feelings without even demonstrated them._

_Damn! ...I can't stop thinking about her... I want to see her... I need to tell her what I feel for her_

¨Aqualad, are you there? ¨, Bumble Bee asked through the door

He stood up and opened the door, he didn't like that other people enter to his room.

¨What's wrong? ¨

¨Get ready! Because tonight we are having the best mission of all! ¨, Bee told him excited while she showed him five tickets

Some hours later, at the west tower, Raven was looking the city and the ocean from the roof.

¨Raven? ¨, Robin asked while the dark girl turned around to see him

¨Yes?¨

¨Is everything all right? Is there nothing you want to talk about? ¨, he asked her getting closer

¨Everything is fine, you don't have to worry about me¨, Raven said calmly, she hated when her team treated her like a little kid

¨Are you sure?¨, Robin knew that there was a connection between them, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't use it.

¨Yes Robin, I'm sure¨

¨I relieve you, but when we were training… the last time something like this happened…¨

Robin remembered that the last time that something like that happened was when Trigon attacked.

¨I know, I'm surprised too, but I think it happens when my emotions go out and I'm capable to control them. In that way, I can use all that power in something useful, I think it's something like that¨, Raven explained

¨Cool, I thought that he was going to come back again¨, Robin admitted

¨If something like that happens I know how to defeat him¨

¨So, you are going to keep your hair like that? ¨ Robin asked curiously, when he realized that she hadn't cut it

¨I don't know¨, she told him while she touch her hair. ¨It brings me too many memories about Trigon, but it's time to leave my past and keep on with my own life. But… I really don't know¨

Robin glared at her. The wind was playing with her hair and her blue coat, she was beautiful, and her words were full of wisdom.

_It would be fantastic if Star could speak like that. What on earth I'm thinking about! I wouldn't change Starfire, but sometimes she is too innocent..._

¨ I thought you were going to go out with Star¨, Raven said

¨Yes, I just wanted to know if you were all right before I left¨, he told her smiling

In that moment, their communicators started vibrating and Cyborg's face was on the screen.

¨I think you should come here, Bee has arrived and she says she has an important new¨

¨We'll be there in a second¨, Robin said while he started running down the stairs followed by Raven

When they arrived to the common room, they found the rest of the team and Bee sitting in the big black sofa.

¨What happened? ¨, Robin asked worried

¨Something very exciting! ¨, Bumble Bee started explaining. ¨The ambassador's daughter is going to celebrate hers 17 years with a big party tonight. The problem is that the ambassador has received many threats lately, and it is a sophisticated party, so they need a lot of security. And the mayor Cliff asked us to go to the party and supervise everything and... What happened to your hair? ¨

¨What? Oh...nothing… just¨, Raven didn't know what to say

¨You look amazing! We have to find a nice dress that combines with the color of your hair¨, Bee add while she examinated Raven's hair

¨So, that's all the information? ¨, Cyborg asked trying to change the conversation

¨I think so, we'll be here at 8 o'clock and here I have your tickets¨, Bee explained

¨That's all? We have to take care of a teenager in her own sophisticated party? ¨, Beast Boy asked bored. ¨And you call that exciting? ¨

¨Oh common Beast Boy, the party will be full of interesting girls¨, Bee add smiling

¨In that case, count with me! ¨, the green titan shouted while he agitated his ticket

¨Well, I'll see you later guys. Star, Raven, it is time to attack the mall! ¨, she told them while she grabbed the hands of her teammates and took them to the door

¨Wait a moment friend Bee, I like the mall, I don't want to destroy it¨, Star said

¨What? ¨, Bumble Bee asked confused

¨Star, she didn't mean to say that¨, Robin said shaking his head

¨Bee I'm not going to that party¨, Raven said

¨Oh, common Raven, it'll be fun it won't hurt you. Besides, I know someone that would be delighted if he sees you with a nice dre… ¨, but Bee couldn't continue because Raven had put her hand in Bee's mouth

¨Ok, I'll go¨, Raven acceded angrily. ¨Common Star¨

¨But I... ¨

¨Star I'll explain you later¨, Raven was so angry that the only thing she wanted was to get out of the tower, so she grabbed Star's arm and pushed her to the exit

¨Who wants to see her? ¨, the other three titans said

Some minutes later, we found three titans in one of the biggest stores of the mall.

¨What do you think about this one? ¨, Bee asked while she showed her friend a black and short dress. ¨Or maybe this one¨, she said showing a red one

¨I think you should try them on first and then decide¨, Starfire commented while she looked herself through a mirror. She was wearing a large, pink dress with some flowers on her shoulder

¨Yes¨, Bee agreed while she entered. ¨Raven, had you found a dress for you? ¨

¨Tell me again why do I have to go to that party¨, Raven said bored, she hadn't even looked at the dresses she had in front

¨How many times are you going to ask me the same question? I've told you that we are doing this because the mayor asked us a favor and because we are going to have fun and meet people and… something of this is going to change your opinion? ¨, Bee said tired of repeating always the same

¨Maybe, every time I heard it again it convince me more¨ Raven answered

¨Ash… maybe I have to use my secret weapon to convince you¨, Bumble Bee said while she looked at the mirror with the black dress on

Raven's eyes open wide and she stood up beside her friend, who smile evilly when she saw that her argument had worked.

¨What do you know? ¨, Raven asked seriously

¨Everything that someone like me would know¨

¨Bee¨, if someone else would have heard the tone that Raven used to mention the name, he would have run, but Bee knew exactly what to do

¨Raven, I have live with four boys almost two years, is natural that I realized if they have a change in their attitude. Oh, common, I'm not going to tell anybody, besides I think that you are the perfect couple¨, she said happily while she hugged Raven. ¨But if you don't try on that blue dress that it is over there, I am going to tell the first person I found¨

¨Are you crazy? ¨, Raven said

¨Star, don't you think that Raven and Aqualad make a perfect couple? ¨, Bee said getting close to Starfire

¨Of course! ¨, Raven blushed and started looking for the blue dress. ¨To tell you the truth, I suspected from you before but I was not sure¨

¨Ok, ok, I understood¨, Raven said while she tried on the dress. ¨But if you tell someone else I'll make you pay, did you understand? ¨

¨Yes¨, Bee answered while she tried on a yellow dress. ¨Now come out, I wanna see if that dress fits you¨

Raven went out with a beautiful large, delicate, blue dress. It had little details everywhere and reflected all her curves, and it combined perfectly with her eyes and hair.

¨Friend Raven you look gorgeous! ¨ Star said while you took her near a mirror

¨I think the same¨, Bee commented. ¨He is going to like it¨, she add while Raven blushed

Fortunately, Raven had learned to control her emotions, so nothing bad happened. She walked to the mirror and look at herself. Star and Bee were right she looked beautiful.

The truth was that she had never used a dress before, and now that her hair was longer, the whole stuff looked incredible.

¨Ok girls, know all we need is a beautiful pair of shoes and accessories! ¨ Bumble Bee told them

Meanwhile, the boys had been buying suits in another store of the mall. They all bought black ones. Now they are talking about the party.

¨This is the night when I will finally meet the girl of my dreams¨, Beast Boy exclaimed

¨Not again¨, Cyborg sighed

¨Concentrate Beast Boy, we are not going to dance or have fun, we are going to find criminals¨, Robin said

¨Yeah sure, tell that to Speedy¨, the green titan said angrily. ¨He is the one that had combed his hair the last few hours¨

¨Hey, for you information I like to be presentable all the time, it's important for me¨, the masked archer said to defend himself

¨Yeah right¨

¨Oiga señor Aqualad le pasa algo? ¨, Más y Menos asked (Is something wrong sir?)

¨No, nothing I was just thinking, and don't call me like that¨, Aqualad said

_I must talk with Raven_ t_onight _

Some time later, all the titans were at the west tower. The boys were at the common room and the girls were at Starfire's room doing girl stuff.

¨I think I am ready¨, Star said while she admired her pink dress, pink shoes and a big branch of flowers

¨Star, why are you taking a branch of flowers? ¨, Bee asked confused while she combed her hair. She had decided to take it loose with the yellow dress and golden accessories

¨Because I read in a magazine that taking a branch of flowers was very significant¨, Star explained while she gave her friend the magazine

¨Star this is a weeding magazine¨, Bee said. ¨It's better this way¨, she added while she took one of the flowers and put it on his hair. ¨Raven, are you ready? ¨

¨I think so¨, the dark teen said while she looked her own reflect in the mirror, she was wearing her blue dress, blue sandals and silver accessories

¨Well, let's hurry or the guys are going to leave us¨, Bee said while they walked to the elevator

Some minutes later the boys were talking how they would arrive to the party, they have to look like civilians, so they couldn't arrive all at the same time. So the east titans had brought there own motorbikes and one car.

¨I can take Star in my motorbike¨, Robin said

¨I can take Bee in my car¨, Cyborg commented

¨If you want I can take Raven in my motorbike¨, Aqualad said nervous while he tried not to blush; if the other boys realized about his feeling they were going to bother him, a lot

¨In that case I'm going alone in my own motorbike¨, Speedy said without noticing the strange behavior of his friend

¨Ok that leaves Beast Boy, Más and Menos with the other car¨, Robin indicated

¨Do you mean that I can drive? ¨, Beast Boy said while his eyes grew bigger and bigger

¨Please don't mess it up¨, Cyborg said

But in that moment they all keep quiet, the door had been opened and their three teammates where walking towards them.

¨So? What do you think? ¨, Bee asked nervously, all that silence was freaking her out

¨Chicas se ven preciosas¨ Más and Menos said (Girls you look amazing)

¨Star you look gorgeous¨, Robin said getting close to his girlfriend

¨Thank you¨

¨Nice dress¨, Cyborg indicated to Bee. ¨I like your new hair style¨

¨Thanks spark I like that suit¨

Aqualad was impressed and fascinated looking at Raven.

_She looks fabulous and beautiful with that dress and her hair like that_

For an instance, he felt like the luckiest man in the world by thinking that that was his girl. So he got close to talk to her immediately, but someone else won him.

¨Raven you look amazing with that dress¨, Speedy said

¨Ah… thanks¨, the titan said, the comment put her a little bit nervous, she would have prefer that someone else had said it to her

¨Ok, titans let's move, there is a party waiting for us! ¨, Beast Boy said waiving the car's keys around the room

¨If I were you I would use the safety belt¨, Cyborg whispered to the twins

They all went out the tower and divided according the things they said before.

¨Would you like to come with me Raven? ¨, Aqualad asked her

¨Yes, sure¨, she answered a little bit nervous. First because Aqualad had finally talk to her, and second, because she had never used a motorbike

They walk in silence towards his motorbike and once they had arrived, Raven found the first problem.

¨How I am suppose to ride on if I am wearing a dress? ¨, she asked

Aqualad looked at her astonished, he hadn't thought about that before and everyone had gone.

¨I think you'll have to sit with your legs in the same side and just hold me firmly¨, it was the only solution he could think of. ¨I know the other had already told you, but you look really beautiful tonight¨, Aqualad said while he helped her to sit down

Raven blushed lightly, but it was so dark that he didn't notice.

¨Thank you¨, she said smiling

¨Ok, hold me from my waist firmly¨, he indicated while he accelerated

Raven didn't think it twice and surrounded Aqualad's waist with her arms. Aqualad accelerated and crossed the streets at full speed.

At the beginning, she closed her eyes, she didn't like the sensation of riding a motorbike, and it was completely different from flying. However, she started feeling more comfortable after a couple of minutes and opened her eyes nervously. Aqualad noticed that she was holding strongly, so he tried to calm her down.

_¨_Don't be afraid Raven, if you are with me nothing wrong is going to happen¨

She assented and tried to enjoy the journey. After all, she was with the person she loved and there was nothing better in the entire world. However, she didn't take out her hands around Aqualad, she felt good with him.

Some minutes later, they arrived to the party. Aqualad helped Raven to get down from his motorbike and they walked to the hallway.

It was a big ballroom, full of sophisticated people, tables with snacks and classic music. As soon as they recovered from the surprise, they remembered their mission and separate to supervise different places of the party.

¨I think I'll see you later, thanks for bringing me here¨, Raven said while she walked away

But she hadn't even walked tour steps when someone took her hand and stopped her.

¨If we don't have big problems or a stranger blows up the entire building, would you like to dance with me? ¨, Aqualad asked her

Raven blushed again, but this time she couldn't hide it.

¨Yes, I'll be delighted¨, she answered with a little smile without noticing that Aqualad was getting closer and closer. He finally gave her a sweet kiss in her cheek and left.

¨See you later¨

Raven touched her cheek for an instance and then walked through the guests.

It was almost midnight and nothing strange had happened. Some of the titans were having a real good time, but others just wanted to go away immediately.

Robin was on alert all the time and examined every person that looked suspicious. He also talked to some guests and Starfire. Who had asked him all the night to dance with her, but you know that dancing it's not one of Robin's big quality. So he invited some excuses or let her dance with other boys. He wasn't a jealous boy.

Star was near the musicians and was fascinated with all the strange instruments she found. She had danced with several guys and she was having a real good time.

Meanwhile, Cyborg was staying near the security cameras and the only person he had dance with, was Bumble Bee, who had challenged him saying that he didn't know how to dance.

Bumble Bee was enjoying this party in a 100. She had danced with all the boys that had asked her to dance and talked to them to know which their relation with the ambassador's daughter was.

For the time being, Speedy had met a beautiful, blond girl in the chairs near the stairs and had talked with her all night.

Aqualad had had a completely different night. He couldn't even walk a few steps, because every time he tried it, a big amount of girls surrounded him to talk to him or convinced him to dance with them. But he rejected them all, if he was going to dance, he would do it only with someone.

Unluckily, Beast Boy didn't have so much luck. He was standing near the snacks tables and hadn't talked to anyone. However, his bad luck started when got lost in the city and couldn't found the place of the party, then, he didn't find a place were he could parked the car and then he almost leave the keys inside the car.

The worst of all was that he hadn't even seen a girl, because they all had a couple and their boyfriends of friends were the ones who delivered them a snack. But he didn't give up so easily, he was sure that he was going to find the girl of his dreams, so he left his position and walked through the guest.

Meanwhile, Más and Menos had found a cute pair of twins and talked with them all night long.

Finally, we found Raven located between the party and the garden. Until now, everything has been nothing but torture. A huge amount of boys had asked her to dance, all the girls looked at her evilly and whispered to each other and adults looked at her curiously.

_If this doesn't ends soon I think I am going to explode_

¨Excuse me, would you like to dance? ¨, a handsome boy asked her sweetly

Not again 

¨Actually...¨, Raven began to answer but just in that moment she saw something strange moving around the garden. ¨I'm sorry, I have to go¨, she said quickly while she entered to the garden

Raven walked around the garden, everything was dark and she couldn't see very well.

When she arrived to the middle of the garden, she started doubting; maybe it was only the wind or a little animal. While she was thinking, she saw a strange shadow moving between a pair of shrubs and she run after him while she took out her communicator.

¨Calling all the titans, this is Raven, I am in the garden chasing some… Ah! ¨, she received a big punch in her stomach and felt on the ground losing her communicator

¨Oh look, someone has sent me a little present¨, a strange voice said

¨Who are you? ¨, Raven asked while she stood up and prepared to attack

¨I thought that the ambassador's daughter would have better manners¨, the strange man commented

¨The ambassador's daughter? I don't no what you are talking about, but I am going to give you a little advice, investigate your victims before attacking them¨, the dark titan told him making time so her friends could arrive in time

¨Attacking them? I am the one who doesn't understand what you are talking about, I just wanted to kidnap you and asked for a big reward¨, he said calmly

¨I can't believe that a different hair style and the darkness of the place have confuse you so much¨, Raven whispered

¨Stop talking¨, he interrupted her. ¨It's time to leave, my boss wants to see you¨

¨Your boss? ¨, Raven asked confused; she knew that she had seen that man before, but she couldn't remember where

¨I don't have to give you explanations, now come with me¨, the strange man said impatient grabbing Raven from her arm

¨Don't touch me! Azarath Metrion Zinthos! ¨, Raven shouted while she used her powers against him

But that wasn't a great idea, because that caused that a big amount of robots surrounded her in less than a minute.

Raven started attacking them one by one with her powers, but it didn't worked. They were so many that it would be easier if she attacked them from the sky. So she tried to fly, but the robots realized about her plan and attacked her all at the same time. Raven avoided most of the attacks and hided behind the maintenance house.

_Where on earth is everyone else? And who is that man? I am sure that I have seen him before but I can't remember where_

In that moment, he heard the voice of the man

¨Find her! She is not the ambassador's daughter, she is one of the titans, I'm sure Slade would be happier if we take her instead of the other girl¨

_Slade_

In that moment she remembered everything, that strange man was Slade's servant and she had seen her some days before. But she had to stop thinking, because a pair of robots found her and started to shoot at her.

Raven avoided the rays with a big back jump and then she felt by stumbling with her dress.

_I have to do something with this_

Without thinking it twice, she used her powers to cut her dress with two lateral cuts. That way, the dress remained the same and she could move better. (The cuts were vertical, one in each side of her dress from her foot until her hips).

¨Get away from me! Azarath Metrion Zinthos! ¨

Most of the robots disappeared with the attack but more of them started to appear and Raven realized that she wouldn't won this battle without help.

One by one, Raven fought with the robots with her power, keys, punches, hits, kicks and everything she knew. After several minutes, she started to feel very tired, and she knew she wouldn't last long. She didn't understand why anyone helped her; maybe they hadn't received her message.

A big robot that attacked her with all his strength interrupted her thoughts. Without wasting time, she destroyed it with a kick in his head, but she didn't realize that another one has made use of this and had shot at her from the back.

Fortunately, someone else saved her just in time pushing her against the floor.

¨Having fun without us, Raven? ¨, Speedy said without releasing her

¨Not know Speedy¨, the dark titan whispered why she looked around her

The other titans had arrived too and were fighting against the robots.

¨I think this is yours¨, Speedy told her while they stood up and he gave Raven her communicator

¨Thanks¨, she said. ¨Look out! ¨

¨What? ¨, But Raven has everything under control. A robot had tried to hit Speedy while they were talking and she saved him with her powers

¨Well, now you don't owe me anything¨, he joked

She didn't pay him attention and continue fighting against the robots; she had to find the strange man.

Several minutes later, everything was calm again and the guests were congratulating the titans for their bravery in the middle of the dance floor.

¨Thank you very much you saved me from that strange robots! ¨, said a blond girl to Speedy while she hug him and he blushed

Speedy had spent all the night speaking with a blond girl, and now he had realized that it was the ambassador's daughter. Her father and all her family were thanking him and the girl didn't leave him alone.

¨What's the problem with that people! He didn't do all the work! ¨, Beast Boy exclaimed angrily

¨Excuse me but I think you were the guy that wanted to dance with us before, how about dancing with us now? ¨, said a girl followed by other to the green titan

¨Follow me girls¨, Beast Boy said. ¨It's time to show the others how to dance¨

¨He is not gonna change? ¨, Cyborg commented to Bee

¨Let him have fun, besides, he is a better dancer than you¨, Bumble Bee answered

¨What! ¨

¨Actually, all the boys I danced with danced better than you sparky¨, she said evilly

¨We'll see that¨, he said angrily while he grabbed her hand and they started to dance. It was classic music, but he was going to dance anyway to prove her what he could do

¨Good work Robin¨, Mayor Cliff told the leader while they shook hands

¨Thanks, but it was team work¨, Robin commented accompanied by Star

Meanwhile, Más and Menos were eating with other people and telling them all their adventures.

In the other side of the dance floor, Raven was looking how everyone else was having fun. She was so worried about the strange man that she wasn't in a mood to be with her friends. She hadn't have told anyone about him, they all seemed too happy and she didn't want to interrupt them. Besides, her dress had two lateral cuts, and if was embarrass before, you can't imagine how she felt now.

¨You own me a dance, you know? ¨, someone told her from her back

¨Aqualad¨, she recognize his voice immediately

¨Would you like to dance with me? ¨, he asked offering his hand

Raven grabbed his hand with hers, and even if she didn't want to dance before, she forgot everything and accompanied him to the dance floor.

They forgot that their friends and teammates were near them, and without thinking in anything else, they started to dance.

¨Hey, that's the girl that didn't want to dance with any of us¨, a boy who was talking with the twins exclaimed

¨Looks like your friends like to dance¨, the ambassador's daughter commented to Speedy

¨Yeah, thank god, now the others have someone else to bother¨, Speedy whisper. ¨Would you like to dance? ¨, he asked the blond girl

¨At last! It was time that Aqualad did something¨, Bee said smiling while she danced with Cyborg

¨So Aqualad was the one who wanted to see Raven? ¨, he asked to confirm his suspicions

¨I don't know what is slower, your foots or your circuits¨, she add with a cocky expression

¨Why on earth you are always criticizing me? ¨, Cyborg exclaimed trying to dance faster

¨Oh Robin, don't you think they are the perfect couple! ¨, Starfire commented while she saw Aqualad and Raven dance

¨What? ¨, Robin wasn't paying attention because he was speaking to mayor Cliff, but when he saw Raven dancing with Aqualad, a strange feeling fill his entire body. ¨Star were are going to dance¨, he said grabbing his girlfriend's hand

¨Look! The cute boy we saw before is dancing with one of the titans¨, a girl said

¨That's because he is also a titan¨, another one add

¨They look so cute¨, someone commented

¨What are you talking about? ¨, Beast Boy asked when he realized that all the girls he was with, were looking to the same couple

At first, he couldn't believe it. Then he thought that they were dancing just like friends, but when he realized that it was something more he was in shock. The only thing he was able to do was pick one of the girls near him and to dance with her near his friends.

Nevertheless, neither Raven nor Aqualad were worried about their friends or what was happening around them. They didn't care if half of the party was looking at them; they just look to each other and dance.

¨Where did you learn to dance? ¨, Aqualad asked her

¨Dance? If you weren't guiding me I would have felt hours ago¨, Raven admitted. She didn't like to dance, and classic music was torturing her.

¨That's curious, I thought you were guiding me¨, he said smiling

¨Why did you arrive so late? ¨, the dark titan asked him. She didn't want to talk about the fight, but she couldn't stop thinking about it.

¨We had to get out of the party without being notice by the guests, tell the security people what was happening and all that. I am sorry if I couldn't help you¨, he apologized

¨No, it's ok, I just wanted to know if you hadn't had problems¨, in that moment Aqualad made her turn imitating the other couples and they continue dancing

¨Are you sure that you don't know how to dance? ¨, she asked doubting while she saw his movements

¨Raven, there is something that I have to tell you¨, Aqualad said

¨Yes? ¨, her heart started jumping

¨I want you to know that I…¨

Unfortunately, he was interrupted because people started screaming all over the place. But this time it wasn't a villain or nothing like that, it was an earthquake.

* * *

Chan chan chan chan... Well here it is the 5 chapter, hope you like it and remember to leave reviews. I know that I'm very late updating, I am sorry.

I'm looking for someone that can help me like a Beta. I know my English is not very good but I'm improving.

Ishii Sen Ling


	6. Real Feelings

I hope you like this chapter, don't forget to send reviews!

I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

Strange Feelings: Chapter 6

Real Feelings

All the people started screaming and they tried to run to the exit. But it was useless; the earthquake was so strong that they couldn't even stand up.

By instinct or reaction, Raven grabbed Aqualad and he did the same to protect her. Their friends were very worried to pay them attention, except Beast Boy, whose face had turned red and was full of jealousness.

_Who he thinks he is to dance with my girl?_

Some minutes later the earthquake stopped and the security people helped the guests to exit the building. As you know, when there is an earthquake it comes with more.

¨Are you ok? ¨, Aqualad asked her

¨Yes, thanks¨, Raven answered

¨We have to help the security people and take all the guests outside the building¨, Robin indicated to the other titans

All the titans gathered together around Raven and Aqualad, so they separated as fast as they could without wondering that their teammates knew everything.

¨Is this fault of another villain? ¨, Speedy asked

¨I don't think so¨, Cyborg said. ¨My analysis shows that it was a normal earthquake¨

¨In that case, let's move¨, Bee said

They went into different directions and started to help the guests. A few minutes later, they had already finished. But another earthquake was going to start. The titans were outside the building with Mayor Cliff checking that everyone had get out of he building when it started.

¨Looks like everyone is safe now¨, Mayor Cliff commented while he checked the guest list

¨In that case… ¨, Robin started to say, but in that moment the building started to swayed

¨ ¡Cuidado se va a caer! ¨, Más and Menos shouted (Be careful! It's going to fall down)

And they were right, because this earthquake was longer than the other one, causing that the front part of the building collapsed.

¨Speedy! ¨, the ambassador's daughter shouted when she reached him

¨Stephanie? What's wrong? ¨, the masked archer asked her trying to calm her down

¨I can't find my younger brother! And nobody has seen him, I think… I think he is inside¨, she said crying

¨Calm down, we are going to save him¨, Speedy said while he looked at his teammates

In that moment another part of the building fell and the earthquake finished.

¨Dude, we need a plan¨, Beast Boy said while he looked how half of the building collapsed

¨But we can't entered to the building by the front¨, Starfire commented

¨Actually, there are no entrance you can use to enter there¨, the mayor explained. ¨The entire building has collapsed, and the only way you can enter there is by a little hole in the roof¨

¨That's right, but we can't go in there throw that hole¨, Cyborg said. ¨The top floors don't exist anymore. And the ones that are not destroy, are so unstable that we can't walk on them, it's too dangerous¨

¨You can't do it Sparky, but we can¨, Bee said grinning

Later, we found the three female titans flying to the top of the building. As you know, they don't need to walk, they can fly. And they were going to make use of it to enter to the building, move around the corridors without touching the unstable floors and save the child.

¨Remember girls¨, Bumble Bee commented. ¨We can't touch anything or we are going to be part of this building¨

When they arrived to their destiny, they passed through the hole one bye one carefully, and they flew downstairs.

¨Star, can you give us light? ¨, Raven asked

¨Sure¨, the tamarean girl answer while she illuminated the devastated place with her green rays

Everything was a mess; there were broken things everywhere and the party decorations surrounded the entire place

¨I think it's better to separate¨, Raven commented

Her friends agreed and they took different corridors, or what had been a corridor some minutes ago.

Raven flew to the third floor, she wanted to reach the first floor, but the third one and the second one, were in good conditions. Her mission was to look for the child in the first floor where the party had been done, while Star and Bee check out in the other floors.

Raven checked out room by room, but she didn't find the little kid, only a stair. So she used it to go to the first floor.

You can imagine the disaster that covered the dance floor and the hall, so I'm not going to describe it. But I am going to add a big crystal lamp in the middle of the room.

The dark girl walked slowly through the dance floor and reached the other side.

¨Hello? Is anyone here? ¨, she asked loudly

¨Help! ¨Raven heard, it was the voice of a girl screaming from the kitchen

¨Where are you? ¨, the young titan asked while she started to fly around the place

¨I'm trapped in the kitchen! ¨, the girl shouted

¨Calm down, I' am going to get you out of there¨, Raven assure her while she moved the rocks that blocked the door of the kitchen with her powers

¨Please hurry up¨, the other girl said frightened

When Raven finished, she used a kick to break the door, and the girl went out.

¨Thank you very much! ¨, said the Young waitress while she hug Raven

¨You are welcome, but please don't hug me¨

¨I'm sorry¨, she apologized

¨Have you seen a little kid? ¨, Raven asked her

¨No, I was the only one trapped in there¨,the young waitress said while they walked to the stairs.¨How are we going to get out of here? ¨, she asked frightened

In that moment the building started to sway again, someone has caused that the entire building collapse.

¨Fast, we have to go upstairs¨, the young titan indicated while they ran through the dark room

Unfortunately, the Young waitress wasn't so agile like Raven, and like it was all dark, she tripped with a desk and she broke her ankle. Raven didn't think it twice and returned to help her. The problem started when she was going to reach her and the big crystal lamp fell on her.

¨Look out! ¨, the waitress shouted

Raven didn't react on time, she was so concentrated avoiding broken tables and things to reach her that the only thing she was able to do, was to avoid the crystal lamp jumping aside in the last moment. Some crystal pieces hurt her, but nothing very dangerous.

Then the waitress supported herself with Raven's shoulder and the titan started flying before everything collapsed. They crossed the ceiling through the hole that the lamp had made and Raven continued flying to reach the roof.

She was going to get out of the building, when she saw a little kid running on a weak corridor.

¨Wait here¨, she indicated to the waitress while she flew to reach the little kid

He was crying and running desperately without knowing where to go. When he saw Raven, he ran towards her, and without noticing a big hole in the floor, he fell in it. Fortunately, Raven grabbed his hand on time and saved him. He started crying while he grabbed Raven's dress and she flew towards the waitress. She held her hand and flew with them between debris and rocks that fell from the top.

Meanwhile, the other titans started getting worried.

¨The communicators don't work! ¨, Cyborg exclaimed. ¨It's always the same! ¨

¨Se está derrumbando! ¨, Más and Menos shouted desperately (It's collapsing!)

¨Enough¨, Aqualad said while he ran to the building

¨Forget it, dude¨, Beast Boy said while he stopped him

¨It's not time for jokes, Beast Boy¨, Aqualad told him

¨If someone is one is going to save Raven, that's gonna be me¨, the green titan said angrily

No one else was listening, Cyborg was trying to contact the girls, Speedy was comforting Stephanie and her family, Robin was trying to think in another plan, and Más and Menos where helping Cyborg.

¨What are you talking about? ¨, Aqualad asked angrily, he had no time to lose it in silly things

¨Raven is my girl, so I'm the one who is going to save her¨, Beast Boy didn't want to fight, but he was not letting that his friend took away the girl of his dreams

¨I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this¨, the Atlantean said avoiding the green titan and running to the building

But it was too late, the entire building started collapsing and everything started falling in all directions.

¨It can't be¨, Robin whispered

All the titans surrounded the entrance of the building and waited for a miracle. None of the girls had come out, and if they didn't do it soon, something irreparable would happen.

When they lost hope, two shadows covered with dust came out of the building just in time at all speed.

One of them was Raven grabbing the waitress and the little kid. They were safe but the one of titan's hand was bleeding. The other shadow was Starfire grabbing Bumble Bee, who had faint and was bleeding gravely.

The two titans landed near there teammates while the guests shouted victoriously. The kid ran towards his family and the waitress was attended by an ambulance. Also Bumble Bee, who was taken immediately to the hospital

Meanwhile, Starfire was crying surrounded by Robin's arms, and Aqualad reached Raven and took her to a calmly place.

¨Are you ok? ¨, he asked while they seated

¨Define ok¨, she said a little dizzy while she smile

¨Let me see¨, he said taking her hand

¨Au! ¨, she said without taking her hand away

¨I'm sorry¨, he said while he covered her hand with a handkerchief. ¨Now it is not going to hurt you so much¨

¨Thanks¨, she said looking her hand

¨Raven, we have to go¨, Beast Boy said angrily

She assented and stood up.

¨I'll see you soon¨, was the only thing she could manage to say. Beast Boy was between her and Aqualad and was looking at her impatient.

¨Sure¨, Aqualad said while he started getting close to her, he wanted to give her a kiss on her cheek at least.

But Beast Boy wasn't going to allow it, so he pushed Raven to the T-car before Aqualad could do something.

¨Hurry up, the others are waiting for us¨, was his excuse

She just walked and entered to the car with her teammates, she had had too much action for one night and she couldn't understand how she had safe her life yet.

They all understood how their friends felt, so they didn't ask them anything. Starfire was in shock and they didn't understand why, and Raven was too tired to talk. So as soon as they arrived to the tower they all went to sleep.

The next morning, when everything was calm again, they were all eating breakfast and talking about the party.

¨Star, what happened to Bumble Bee? ¨, Robin asked

¨I was looking for the little kid, when suddenly I heard our friend Bee shouting from other floor, so I flew as fast as I could to reach her. But when I did, it was too late¨, she said sadly. ¨One of Slade's robots had hurt her, so I started fighting with him, but he was stronger than me and we caused that the entire building collapsed and he escaped, so I took Bee away and then I found Raven¨

¨That wasn't a robot¨, Raven said while they all looked at her. ¨That was Slade's servant, I don't know who he was, but he was the same one that attacked me at the garden and he was also in the ship¨

¨Can you describe his face? ¨, Robin asked her

¨I couldn't see his face, he was covered with a mask, just like Slade¨, she answered

¨We have to look for some information about him¨, the leader indicated. ¨The important thing is that you are safe now, we were very worried¨, he add

¨Yes¨, Cyborg agreed remembering something. ¨Specially somebody¨

Raven froze and walked to the kitchen pretending that she hadn't heard anything.

¨Oh common Raven, you are not going to explain us what is happening? ¨, he asked with a curious look

¨I don't know what you are talking about¨, she said

¨Yes you do¨, the half machine titan continued; this was an opportunity to bother Raven, and he wasn't going to miss it. ¨We all saw you dancing yesterday and how he talks you lately¨

Raven took a deep breath and tried to concentrate in her tea, while Cyborg asked himself why anyone else was helping him. It was obvious that Starfire would be on Raven's side, but what about Beast Boy and Robin?

¨Something is happening between you and Aqualad, and Beast Boy and I will found out what it is, right? ¨, he said challenging her

But no one answered, Beast Boy had left some minutes ago and Raven was looking at him angrily, also Starfire and Robin.

¨Oh no, common guys I was just kidding¨, Cyborg said smiling_, what happened to Robin?_

¨I hope so¨, Raven said walking to the exit with a big, bad smile unusual in her. ¨If you continue being a bad boy, I would have to tell Bee, she would be delighted to hear from you¨, she ended while she closed the door and Cyborg's face turned red

Meanwhile, something very similar was happening at the other tower.

¨You'll have to be careful with your girl, Romeo¨, Speedy said from the kitchen. ¨Half of the boys were looking at her yesterday¨

Aqualad blushed a little bit and then he answered back.

¨That's all you have? No jokes at all? I expected more from you Speedy¨, he said

¨Don't blame me, I can't bothered you without Bee, she is good at that¨, he said playing with his arrows

In that moment the screen turn on and the face of their leader appeared in front.

¨Did you call me? ¨

¨Bee! ¨, Más and Menos shouted happily

¨How do you feel? ¨ Aqualad asked her

¨Much better, I just had a little hemorrhage, nothing that I cannot control¨, she answered. ¨I will returned tomorrow, and I don't think that you'll have many problems, so today will be a free day, if you want to call it like that¨, she add while they all shouted exited. ¨I knew you'll like it, well see you tomorrow, bye¨

The screen turned off and the tour boys look to each other, this afternoon would be very interesting.

Later, at noon, Raven was at her room glancing at her hand. Some minutes ago, she had cut her hair and now she was thinking about the party. Beast Boy's strange attitude, the attack of Bee, the strange man, the dance, the handkerchief in her hand, the motorbike and the thing that Aqualad wanted to tell her.

_I wonder what the thing he wanted to tell me was. He wanted me to know something… but what? ...I can't be…_

Raven blushed and analyzed what she was thinking about.

_I can't be true, if that…_

She shook her head and then looked through the window. Looking to the ocean relaxes her, but apart from the ocean, she found something else.

¨Aqualad! ¨, she exclaimed with surprise. ¨Why do you always do that? ¨

If you haven't notice it, he always appears in moments like this.

¨Hi Raven¨, he said grinning

¨How…? ¨ was the only thing that came out of her lips. She knew that Aqualad couldn't fly, but he was out of her window without problem with his arms crossed

She got closer to see what was happening, and she found him standing in a big water jet that came up from the ocean to her window.

¨Surprise¨, he said smiling

¨Why didn't you use the front door? ¨

¨I just wanted to talk to you, can I pass? This is too high and it's a little scary¨, he said nervously while he remembered that Raven's room was at the 15 floor

Raven reacted immediately and punished herself (mentally of course) by letting him waiting outside. And even if she didn't like that other people entered to her room, she could make an exception.

¨Thanks¨, he said while he entered and looked around. ¨I didn't imagine that you have so much books¨, he commented

¨They are not so much, the majority is in the library¨, she said modest. ¨So, why do you want to talk just with me? ¨

¨Well, that's because¨, _Common, be brave. ¨_ Because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me tonight¨, he said while Raven blushed again, but he couldn't see her because she had her hood on; so he took it off. ¨And I'm not going to accept a NO¨, he add

A chill crossed Raven's back and her mind wanted to shout a 'yes'. But she didn't like to answer with so much pressure. And she became even more nervous when he grabbed her hands.

¨Common Raven, you don't have a lot of choices¨, he said smiling

¨What if I say no? ¨, she asked

¨Then, I'll have to come and forced you¨, he answered calmly

¨Yeah, right¨, she said doubting if what he said was true or not

Aqualad smiled at her and then kiss her on her cheek.

¨I'll come for you at eight¨, he told her while he opened the window

In that moment someone knocked the door, Raven froze and Aqualad jump to the ocean from her window.

Raven opened the door and found Beast Boy.

¨Yes? ¨, she asked

¨I think I heard someone else voice coming from your room¨, he said trying to look inside

¨What are you thinking Beast Boy? ¨, Raven said angrily

¨Me? Nothing¨, he said innocently

¨In that case I'll see you later, bye¨, she said closing the door

It was a calm day, no one attacked the city and they all seem to have important things to do. Robin and Starfire had gone to the park and they will come back late. Bumble Bee was alone in the hospital, but Cyborg had gone to visit her. Más and Menos had played all day long with there new videogame and Speedy had gone out with Stephanie, the ambassador's daughter. Beast Boy spent all day long in his room and had finally taken an important decision, he was going to conquest Raven's heart no matter what happened.

And finally, we have Raven, who was having a problem she thought she would never have. She didn't know what to wear for her date with Aqualad.

It was strange, she didn't care much for cloth and she knew that Aqualad wasn't going to change his opinion if she put a dress or a skirt.

However, there were things she couldn't wear. Like her uniform or her new dress, this was now full of dust and cuts everywhere. She didn't like skirts and they would probably use his motorbike, so she finally decided to use black pants. Nothing special, but she look awesome with them.

Then she looked for a nice t-shirt, and she found a blue one without sleeves that showed her middle. She finally put on a pair of blue gloves that showed the top of her fingers, black shoes and her usual belt and her talisman.

When she was ready, she tried to read a book while she waited for Aqualad, but she couldn't concentrate.

_It's my first date and I'm not nervous. What I'm talking about, I'm really nervous… and if I'm right, what Aqualad wants to say me is that…_

¨Are you ready? ¨, a familiar voice asked her from the window

¨I think so¨, she said leaving her book in her closet. ¨We are going to go down jumping from my window? ¨ Raven asked

¨Unless you want that your friends know that you are going out¨, Aqualad said

¨Forget it¨, she said

Aqualad was also wearing black pants and slippers the same color, a blue t-shirt and a black jacket.

¨Ready? ¨, Aqualad asked her while he grabbed her hand, and without waiting for an answer they jumped from the window

Just in the last moment, Raven used her powers to levitate to the entrance of the tower.

¨Are you ok? ¨, she asked him as she saw his face full of panic

¨I think I don't like to fly¨, he said

They walked towards his motorbike, and before they leave, Raven hold on from Aqualad's waist.

¨I guess that riding a motorbike is completely different to fly¨, he said before they leave. ¨Now I understand why it scares you so much¨

¨Not anymore¨, she said smiling while they left the tower at all speed without noticing that the last titan that remained in the tower had seen everything from his own room

¨It's time for plan A¨, Beast Boy whispered

Some minutes later, they arrived to an Italian restaurant, and Raven remembered that pasta was Aqualad's favorite food.

They entered and seated in the last table apart of the other people. Then, they ordered two plates of noodles.

¨Do you always come here? ¨, Raven asked curiously to initiate a conversation

¨Just once with the rest of the team, I think it was Speedy's idea¨, he answered

¨And how is Bumble Bee? ¨

¨Better, I know that Cyborg went this afternoon to visit her, what? ¨, Raven was laughing lightly

¨Nothing¨, now she had something to attack him with if he bothers her again. ¨We have a little fight this morning about that¨, she explained while they both laugh

Then, they talked about training, teammates and finally personal things. They could speak each other without problem about personal stuff and all that. But Aqualad realized that Raven had to do a big effort to do it.

In another table, a strange green boy was hiding behind a news paper and was looking at the titans. He couldn't listen anything, but he knew what to do, so, as soon as the waitress went to deliver their food, he started plan A.

He left a paper in their salver without being noticed and returned to his own seat to see the results.

When the waitress had gone, Raven noticed a note under her plate, so she took it and read it. When she finished, she creased it and gave it to Aqualad.

¨What's this? ¨, he said before reading it, but Raven didn't answer and continued eating in a bad mood.

When he finished reading it, he did the same that Raven did and threw the paper away. The note was from some girls of other table that invited Aqualad to their table saying that he didn't have to waste his time with the girl he was with

¨You are not going to tell me that you are jealous¨, he said happily, if she reacted like that was because she liked him

¨I'm not jealous¨, she said angrily without looking at him

¨For your information, I have been jealous of other guys too¨, Aqualad confessed. ¨ When Speedy saved you from falling and I couldn't do anything, when Beast Boy helped you when we were fighting with Slade, when Speedy told you how beautiful you look tonight before me or when he saved you from the missiles of a robot¨

Raven didn't know what to say. He had been jealous because all that nonsense? If she starts thinking, she had done the same too.

¨I'm sorry¨, she apologized. ¨I got angry because of a stupid thing¨

¨Me too¨, Aqualad said

They both smiled to each other and after finished eating, they went out of the restaurant. But this time, Aqualad's arm was around Raven's waist.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was so angry that he started broking the news paper. Not only he had failed separating them, he had united them more.

¨It doesn't matter¨, he whispered. ¨I have a lot of time yet¨, he add while he followed them like a mosquito

Later, the two titans where outside an ice cream shop, deciding which ice creams they wanted. At the same time, the plan B had started.

¨If something bad happens to their ice-creams, they won't continue with their date¨, Beast Boy said to himself while he entered to the shop by the back door with some power tools.

¨Do you know which one you want? ¨, Aqualad asker her

¨No, I don't¨, answered the dark titan

Meanwhile, Beast Boy had destroyed a big amount of cables and had taken out a lot of nuts and nails. But just in that moment, he opened, by mistake, the door of the freezer. And now that everything was broken, nothing was working well, and the freezer was in his highest level, so when he opened the door, a big cold breeze went out of the freezer. It was so big, that it even reached the clients.

¨I think it's too cold for an ice-cream¨, Raven said shivering

¨Yeah¨, Aqualad agreed while he took off his jacket and put it on Raven's shoulders. ¨You'll feel better with this¨

¨Thanks¨, she said while they walked out of the shop

Aqualad's arm surrounded Raven's waist again, and this time, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

With his broken heart Beast Boy looked the entire scene. But then he realized that someone else was looking at him, the owner of the ice-cream shop.

¨You'll have to come with me little boy¨, the man said while he dragged the titan inside

¨No! Wait! You don't understand! ¨. Beast Boy started shouting desperately while the couple went away in the motorbike

Some minutes later, the motorbike was parked at the entrance of the beach and the couple of titans were seated in the beach in front of the ocean looking the stars.

¨I know that this place is not similar to the one that I showed you before, but sometimes I come here to meditate¨, Aqualad commented; his arm was still around Raven's waist

¨It's very nice, I always meditate in the roof of the tower to see the stars, but this is better¨, she said; her head was still leaning in Aqualad's shoulder

Aqualad looked at her while the wind played with her hair, and when she feel his sight on her, she took away her head from his shoulder and looked at him.

¨What? ¨

¨The reason I invited you tonight, is because I want to tell you something very important¨, Aqualad said while he took her face with his hand. ¨Raven… I want you to know that I… I…¨

But he couldn't continue, because Raven joined her lips with his. He corresponded the kiss and then they separated.

There faces were red, and Raven felt very embarrassed, but she loved him and she was tired of being interrupted all the time, and she wanted him to know how much she loves him.

¨I love you¨, she whispered. ¨I love you and I want you to know that you are very important for me¨, she add leaving all the shame apart, now he knew all her feelings

¨I love you too¨, he said while they look at each other and his heart was beating stronger and stronger. ¨I love you more than anything in the world Raven, and I'm not going to leave that anyone separates us never¨

They kissed again with a huge hug.

At last, there feelings had been given away, they knew how much they love each other and from now on, they could be together with no one that separates them.

They continued looking the stars another moment and then, they returned to the west tower. This time, Aqualad rose up a huge water jet and they got into it to reach Raven's room.

When they arrived there, she entered to her room by the window and they looked to each other. The got close and after a long dismissal kiss; Aqualad went to his own tower.

For the first time in a long time, Raven was going to sleep happy and calm.

* * *

It's so cute! Isn't it? I don't know if this is going to be the last chapter or not. The original story has 11 chapters. But it all depends in you, please leave reviews with your comments and opinions.

I hope you like it, Ishii Sen Ling


	7. Confusion

Well, here I leave you the 7 chapter, hope you like it and don't forget to leave reviews!

I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

Strange Feelings: Chapter 7

Confusion

The next morning, everything started with an intensive training. But this time, the five titans were fighting together as a team against the obstacles.

There was no objective; they just have to defeat all the obstacles without mistakes.

"Star be careful!" the leader shouted

Starfire turned around and threw green rays to his opponent. Then she started to fly to help Beast Boy, who had changed into a Pterodactyl and was fighting against the air obstacles.

Meanwhile, Cyborg was running at all speed while he defended himself with his supersonic rays.

"Common team", he shouted to encourage them. "If my analysis is correct and we keep fighting like this, we are going to end in a couple of minutes"

But his smile disappeared when he saw a huge robot in front of him. It was going to be easy; he had created it after all, but he didn't like the idea of destructing his own creation.

"Leave it to me", Robin said while he reached him. "I don't know what he can do", he added while he jumped against it and threw him explosives

Cyborg assented and went to destroy some hided lasers.

Robin started having problems; the explosives hadn't done any harm to the robot. So he took out his metal stick and started hitting him on his head. The leader was able to make him some holes, but the robot decided he had had enough and caught the left foot of Robin and turned him around.

In that moment, Raven appeared and hit the robot with her powers causing that he drew back and dropped Robin. Who twisted in the air and fell beside his teammate.

"Thanks", he said smiling

"It's too soon to say that", was her answer

The robot got closed to them and started throwing supersonic rays, just like Cyborg's.

"Cool, a mechanic clone", Raven commented

But Robin didn't say anything; he ran towards the robot and jumped on his head. Then, he thruster his metal stick with all his force in his circuits. Causing that the robot's head exploded, but something else was going to surprise the titans. The body of the robot kept moving, even without his head.

"You should have said a mechanic zombie", Robin corrected her

She looked at him; this was another of their competitive talks. And how you already know, they communicated to each other like this. However, the robot was too close to say something else.

They looked to each other and knew what the other one was thinking. They didn't know how to explain it, and they weren't very sure. Maybe, it had been the link they had in common, or they just knew what to do. They didn't know.

Raven grabbed Robin's arms and flew very high. Then, she turned around backwards and threw him with all her force. Robin took out his metal stick again, and incrusted it in the robot's body. Who tried to get rid of the leader with his hands.

Unfortunately for him, Raven had managed to attack his legs and arms with her powers before he could try anything. The body started to staggered and Robin took out his metal stick from the robot. And just before jumping to a safer place, he left some explosives in the holes he had made.

Robin grinned victoriously when they exploded, but he didn't realize that the left arm of the robot was going to fall on him.

Raven didn't think it twice and flew towards him at all speed. She pushed him away and they both fell with the force of the explosion.

Robin opened his eye and he couldn't avoid blushing; he had felt on Raven and there faces were separated by less than three centimeters. She opened her eyes and they separated immediately.

He was going to apologize, but the other titans were getting close. Fortunately, none of them had realized of the incident, and they were getting close just because the training had ended.

"Dude, if we fight like this against Slade we are going to win!" Beast Boy exclaimed

"I don't think so Beast Boy", Robin said talking like a leader

"He is right", Cyborg agreed. "But were getting close, how about eating a big plate of meat with a lot of sauce?" he exclaimed while they walked to the tower

"Forget it!" the green titan interrupted him. "What we need is a big portion of Tofu!"

"Meat"

"Tofu"

"Meat"

"Tofu"

"Mea... "

"Enough!" Raven shouted without losing control. "Beast Boy will eat tofu and the rest of us meat", she said while she continued walking to the tower

She was very happy, and nothing in the entire world would ruin it. Cyborg and Beast Boy didn't continue arguing and ran towards her, while Robin and Starfire followed them slowly.

"Are you ok?" Starfire asked her boyfriend

"Yes Star, don't worry", Robin answered

She was going to say something else, but closed her mouth when she realized that she didn't know what to say. She was confused; Robin thought that no one had seen what happened with Raven, but the truth was that Starfire had seen them.

At first, a strange feeling appeared while she looked at them. It was something like anger and sadness together. However, it disappeared immediately; she knew that Robin loved her and that Raven loved Aqualad. There was no reason to get angry; it had been an accident, nothing more.

Starfire convinced herself of this and entered happily to the tower with her friends.

Alter lunch, Raven went to her room. A strange chill cross her back, but it was only a breeze that had entered through the window.

_But I didn't left my window open_

Raven closed it and looked around. When she saw what was in her table, she understood everything. She found a beautiful shell, and she knew who had left it there. She grabbed it carefully with her hands and smiled.

Meanwhile, in the east tower, the other titans had also been training, but two of them were still fighting. One of them, was the masked archer, and the other one the boy with black eyes.

"Where did you go yesterday Romeo?" Speedy asked while he tried to kick his friend

"I'll tell you if you tell me first", Aqualad said while he avoided the kick and hit his friend on the face

"As you like", Speedy answered while he stood up and touched his face. "I went out with the ambassador's daughter"

"Wow, you have broke your own record", Aqualad started laughing while they fight. "One night and it is all yours"

"Stop laughing", the masked archer said making him a key

"Someone is getting angry", Aqualad said while he attacked him with punches in all directions

"Like if I didn't know that you went to see Raven", Speedy said avoiding the attacks and attacking with words. "Well, what happened?"

"We understand each other", Aqualad answered after a few minutes

"Aqualad has a girlfriend!" Speedy started shouting while he laughed. "Aqualad has a girlfriend!"

"What are you laughing at?" he said getting angry

"Jaja, now, the solitary boy has someone who understands him", Speedy said mocking. Unfortunately for him, Aqualad hit him on the face again

"If you are going to react like that, I won't say you anything else"

"Calm down dude, I was kidding", Speedy said with a smile

Then, a strange earthquake started again. It was so strong, that the titans fell on the floor and lasted a couple of minutes.

"Two earthquakes in less than a week?" Speedy commented

"This is very strange", Aqualad said while they stood up. "This is not normal"

At the same time but in the other tower, the leader was thinking exactly the same.

"Cyborg, I want an analysis of this and the other earthquake", he said while they all gathered together in the common room

"Of course", the half machine titan answered while he projected the results in the screen

A lot of graphics appeared and the faces of four titans were full of horror.

"Why I am the only one who doesn't understand anything?" Beast Boy asked desperately

"There is nothing to understand", Starfire commented

"Ah?" the green titan exclaimed

"Everything is normal", Raven added

"I don't think so", Robin said

"But the analysis showed that they were natural", Cyborg said. "The earthquakes are caused by the crash of big underground rocks. They moved against the other causing that all the floor moves in all directions, and if this graphics are right, there is nothing unusual here"

"Yes, but two earthquakes in a week?" Raven wasn't convinced at all

But there investigation would have to continue later, because the alarm started to sound and the analysis was replaced by the image of Plasmus in the mall.

"Titans go!" Robin shouted while they ran to the elevator

After half an hour, the car arrived to the mall and the titans found Plasmus in the entrance of the building preparing to leave.

"Titans go!" Robin shouted again while they started to fight

Cyborg threw supersonic rays, Starfire was attacking from the air, Beast Boy had transformed into a triceratops, Robin was throwing explosives and Raven was attacking with her powers.

Some minutes later, everything was a mess. It was all covered with a strange mass; even the titans were covered with it.

"This is completely unacceptable and unpleasant", Starfire said

"Common team, we have to finish with this", Cyborg said

"Just do what we have been practicing", Robin commented

The only problem was that they couldn't harm the boy that was inside Plasmus. However, they have to stop him, so Beast Boy assaulted him with all his force; unfortunately, he ended trapped in one of Plasmu's eyes. Cyborg reacted immediately and threw him one of his supersonic rays leaving the green titan free.

Then, Starfire concentrated her rays in the center of Plasmus and left him with a big hole in the middle.

Before he could arranged it, Raven grabbed Robin's arms and threw him through the hole. He crossed it with a big smile in his face; he had managed to put explosives inside the hole before it closed.

Plasmus exploded and everything was covered with a strange mass. The boy, was now in Raven's arms, who had managed to saved him covering him with her black energy.

When everything was calm again, they all went to the tower and took a shower.

When Robin finished, he threw himself in his to bed to rest a while. He started thinking in the battle, and began to imagine new strategies for the training. But in just in that moment, he remembered what had happened with Raven and blushed again.

_Why do I blush? I like Starfire, I mean… I love her…then, why does this happen to me?_

_It is a stupid idea, besides Raven seems to be interested in Aqualad, and I think he likes her too… but I cannot avoid feeling something strange when I see them together..._

_Perhaps I'm... I'm... I'm jea..._

His thoughts were interrupted by a few blows in the door. So he walked slowly towards it and met Beast Boy.

"We need you in the common room, Raven found something strange it about the earthquakes"

Both titans went to the room, and as soon as they entered they got accommodated in the long black sofa.

"Tell us friend Raven, what did you find?", Starfire asked

"To say the truth, is not about the earthquakes", the dark girl said. "It's about the tectonic plates"

"What do you mean?", Cyborg asked. "The analysis showed that everything was normal"

"I know, but only the earthquake, not what caused it", Raven explained. "The plates moves against each other once a year or even more. It's impossible that the do it two times in a week", she said while some images appeared in the screen. " These are the underground planes of the city. The plates that caused these earthquakes are between the ocean and half of the city "

"Do you know what cause this?", Robin asked

"No", the young titan answer. "It has to be something really powerful"

"In that case, we better go down there and investigate", the leader decided

"¿You want that we go more than a million meters down where the land moves and the possibilities of dying are 100!", Beast Boy shouted waving his arms in all directions

"Do you have a better idea"

Beast Boy didn't replay, but they all knew what there teammate was thinking about. They still remember what happened the last time they had gone underground.

"We will go tomorrow morning, do you think you can have the T-ship ready Cyborg?"

"Sure, I'll just have to add a big drill with another pair of high power propellants", answered the half machine titan with a smile

"Perfect, then... "

Robin was interrupted by the voice of a young woman, while her image appeared on the screen. Just by looking her face, you could realize she was in a bad mood.

"Friend Bee! What brings you here?", Star asked friendly

"Raven", Bee didn't pay attention to her and named the dark titan with a terrible tone. "Listen, I know that you and your boyfriend want to be together and all that, but it is the fifth time that we have an emergency in this side of the city and Aqualad doesn't appear. So tell him to stop hiding from me!"

The room stayed in complete silence and all the looks centered in Raven, whose face was completely red. Bumble Bee had said the word boyfriend.

Starfire's face was illuminated with happiness, Cyborg sent her a crafty look, Robin was glaring at her perplex and Beast Boy's mouth was now semi opened and his eyes showed disappointment.

"I don't know what you are talking about", Raven said

"Oh common, don't be shy", Bee commented. " You have to tell me all the details!"

"I mean that Aqualad is not here"

_I can't believe it, we clarified our feelings yesterday and he has already told everyone about it _

"What do you mean? The coordinates of his communicator are coming from your tower, and they have been there during the whole day"

"I haven't seen him today", Raven lied while she remembered the shell that she had found in her room.

"Well… ", her voice was interrupted by the emergency alarm. "Perfect, just what I needed"

"Don't worry Bee", Robin said. "Concentrate on the villain and we will find Aqualad"

The screen turn off and Starfire couldn't contain her emotions anymore.

"Dear friend Raven! Congratulations! I'm so glad that you have found your platflorg!", she shouted while she squeezed her friend

"Th... ha...ank...ss"

"Be careful Star, we do not want that Juliet deflates before she finds Romeo", Cyborg sighed, but the joke didn't last very much, because a strange black energy surrounded the armchair where he was seating. Then, it turned around causing that his friend felt down. "Calm down Raven, I'm kidding"

But she wasn't paying attention; when Starfire release her, she flew towards the computer and began to trace Aqualad's signs around the tower. But she found the same that Bee had found. The sign of Aqualad's communicator came from the ocean and it was very close of the tower. But not his cardiac signs.

The titans stopped joking and started looking tracks of there friend, it was impossible that he had disappeared.

"Starfire, you will be in charge of the air tracking", Robin commented. "Cyborg, you will inspect around the city. Beast Boy, Raven and I will go to the ocean. Titans go!"

Some minutes later, Starfire was flying above the city. She didn't like being alone, but the idea of Raven going out with Aqualad had made her so happy, that she couldn't concentrate in anything else. Now, she was able to eliminate her confusion with Robin.

Meanwhile, Cyborg was crossing the streets of the city with his radars. He started to get bored, he couldn't do anything except driving. So he started analyzing what had happened before.

Robin and Starfire were going out, now Raven too, Beast Boy … he was an exceptional case, but it all indicated him that it was time to clarify his feelings.

At the same time, but in the ocean, Raven and Robin were inspecting the around the tower in the T-ship. Followed by Beast Boy, who had changed into a sword fish.

Half an hour passed before they found Aqualad's communicator, but was not the only thing that they found.

"What happened here?", Robin asked surprised

The entire marine surface was destructed, there were cracks everywhere, there were dead fish, it was a submarine chaos.

"It all indicates that someone had had a big fight in here", Raven said while she thought that Aqualad could be in danger

"Beast Boy, do you think you can rake Aqualad?" , Robin asked to the fish

He transformed again, and became a creeping fish. The green titan analyzed the marine surface and then he transformed again; this time, into a dolphin and swam to the north. Robin and Raven followed him with the ship while they looked terrified at the disasters that surrounded them.

"Starfire talking to Robin"

"Did you find something Star?"

"I'm sorry to tell you that I didn't find him", the tamaran girl said

"What about you Cyborg?" the leader asked

"Negative", the half machine titan whispered

"To tell you the truth, I knew we wouldn't find him in the surface, it will be better if you return to the tower and prepare the infirmary, we think that there was a great fight down here", Robin said trying not to alarm Raven, but it was obvious that they wouldn't find her boyfriend in good conditions if he had taken part of the fight

They spent the next two hours looking for Aqualad, but they didn't even find a track of him.

"Don't worry, we will find him", Robin said to encourage the young titan

Raven didn't answer him, she was very worried. For the seventh time, she did a scanner around the ship and obtained negative results. She sighed and looked through the window; Beast Boy had transformed into a salmon and was asking for instructions to a turtle.

Suddenly, the green titan transformed again into a dolphin and swam rapidly followed by the T-ship. After a few minutes, they returned to the surface and the green titan recaptured his human form.

"So?" Robin asked

"Well, I talked to a turtle that told me that he had talked to a seal, who had talked with a whale, which had…"

"We understood Beast Boy", Raven said loosing her patience

"A couple of dolphins found this morning a boy at the bottom of the ocean, and they knew he was Aqualad and brought him here", he explained while he pointed a small island behind them

Without losing time, they went to the island with the T-ship, and as soon as they reached the shore Raven, started looking around.

Aqualad was laying in the beach not very far from her. So she didn't think it twice and ran towards him while her two friends observed her from the ship.

Beast Boy was happy; they had finally found their friend, but emptiness began to grow in his heart. Maybe he was wrong, and he was not the indicated for Raven, they didn't have anything in common. But it is not easy to forget a person, especially when this one has meant so much for you.

At the same time, Robin was falling down in confusion. When he saw Raven running towards Aqualad, he started feeling anger and sadness. It was true that he was now her boyfriend, and it was logical that she got worried, but none of two ideas pleased him very much.

Raven knelt down beside Aqualad, who was unconscious, and she took his pulse. Everything seemed to be normal, his face showed weariness but he didn't have any exterior wound.

When her friends got closed, they took him to the T-ship. Nobody spoke till they reached the tower. Robin was driving plunged in his thoughts without being able to go out of this strange confusion. Beast Boy was debating between fighting for Raven or letting her go. Raven looked all the time at Aqualad, who was in the seat that Starfire normally used, and was punishing herself mentally by showing herself so sentimental before in front of her friends.

When they finally arrived to the T- tower, the infirmary was ready and Cyborg attended the young titan.

"It's wear", he said when he went out of the infirmary

"How is he?" Starfire asked worried

"He is just a bit tired, but he is perfect, he doesn't even have a scratch. He should wake up soon", Cyborg commented

"I wonder what happened to him", Beast Boy said

"We will know it when he wakes up", Robin told him

"Where is Raven?" Cyborg asked when he realized that his dark friend wasn't there

"She went to warn our east friends that we have found Aqualad, and to ask them to come tomorrow and replace us while we investigate the strange earthquakes", Starfire answered him. "But she left long time ago, she is probably in her room"

"Is she ok?" Cyborg was worried

"She needs to meditate", Robin said quickly, even if he wasn't sure. He knew her well, and if she wasn't with them, it was because she wanted to be alone

"In that case, I'm going to prepare the T- ship, are you coming Beast Boy", the half machine titan asked him while they walked to the elevator

"Sure! Can I drive?"

"I'm going to prepare a delicious dessert for our friends, we haven't eat anything today and I am sure that they are hungry, do you want to go with me?" Star said

"Yeah", Robin said while he was thinking in a way to convince her not to cook

Meanwhile, Raven was meditating in her room, just like Robin had said.

She really wanted to go down and see Aqualad, but she did not want that her teammates saw her like a sentimental girl. So, after warning the other titans that they had found their friend, she had gone to her room. However, Bee hadn't let her go away so easily, she made her tell all the details of the previous night. Which had became the most shameful moment of her life.

It would have been easier, if she had simply turn off the screen or ignore her, but Raven began to realize that sometimes it was better to speak with someone instead of hiding her feelings.

Besides, she knew that sooner or later Bee would know everything, and she preferred to tell her everything with her own words before they all started telling rumours.

After a while, Raven decided that it was time to go down. She went out of her room, crossed the corridors and listened to the voices of her companions in the common room. Realizing that no one else was in the infirmary, she ran towards it and opened slowly the door of the infirmary.

Aqualad was still sleeping, so she entered without doing noise and approached. When she was just beside the bed, someone took her hand.

"I think I'm in heaven, because I can see an angel"

Raven smiled full of happiness and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry I wake you up"

"I wake up a few minutes ago", Aqualad said still grabbing her hand. "But I can remember what happened to me"

"I think you fought with someone or something", Raven said taking her hand away

"I'm not sure, I'm still a little annoyed"

"It is not necessary that you strain very much, the best thing you can do now, is rest", Raven indicated while she stood up with the intention of moving back, but Aqualad grabbed her face and approached his, to be able to kiss her, but she placed a finger in his lips and moved away again. "Don't believe that I have excused you for telling the whole Jump city that you were my boyfriend"

"What? Speedy…", he whispered angrily

"Did you call me?" the mask archer said while he entered to the infirmary followed by the other east titans

Aqualad looked at Raven again, but she was not there. She had used her powers to go out before their friends saw her. He didn't understood why she didn't like to be with him and their friends at the same time, but she would probably get used to it. And he had to admit that he didn't like to be bother by the others in that kind of situations.

The titans spent the night preparing their things for the following day and then they shared a few pizzas with their east friends, because Star's food had disappeared mysteriously.

In the morning, the east titans; except Aqualad, who was very weak to go out of the infirmary; dismissed west titans.

"Well titans fasten your seat belts", Cyborg said while he ignited the ship and his new, big drills"

First they submerged in the ocean and then they began to pierce. At first, the process of piercing the land was slow, but then the land began to yield and they entered into a strange underground tunnels.

"Wow, I didn't know that we have underground tunnels under the city", Beast Boy said looking at the city plans. "They are not in the map"

"That's because they are not supposed to be here", Robin explained

"We are getting close to the point were the tectonic plates crash against each other", Raven said

But what they found was more interesting than the tectonic plates. It was an enormous secret base and a few enormous spheres placed in different local points.

"Friend Cyborg, can you tell us what are those things?" Starfire asked

"Nothing good, if my analyses are correct, they are time bombs", he answered. " Though they have not begun the count yet"

"But we have no time to lose, common titans!" the leader shouted

They entered to the base without problems and ran through a few corridors to reach the command centre.

"Well, well, well, Who do I have here? Teen Titans, I'm glad to see you, we were waiting for you"

"What are you planning this time, Slade", Robin said angrily

"It's too early to tell you, and I haven't given you a welcome party", Slade said calmly

Suddenly, the titans were surrounded by a big amount of enormous armed robots that attacked them mercilessly.

"Marcus, you are in charge of them", Slade told to a strange man that Raven recognized immediately

"I'll defeat them sir", his faithful follower answered

Without losing time, the titans began fighting. One by one, they defeated all the robots easily, thanks to Robin's training.

"This is too easy for someone like me", Beast Boy said while he kicked a robot

"I can't see Slade with all this stupid robots", Cyborg commented desperately

"Starfire, find him", the leader ordered her

She flew as high as she could and saw Slade escaping through a door at the back of the room.

"He is escaping through the back part of the room", she communicated to her teammates

"Cyborg and Beast Boy, you'll have to stay here and defeat this robots. Raven, Starfire and I will follow Slade and his follower", Robin explained quickly

"No problem", the half machine exclaimed

"Yeah! Lets transform those robots into Tofu mash!" Beast Boy shouted

The other three titans ran towards the other and followed Slade and his follower. They entered to another room, bigger than the other one, were Marcus had been waiting for them.

"I think I have seen you before, sweet", Marcus said

"I don't care if you have seen her before or not, tell us where is Slade and we will not harm you!" Robin knew that this was an opportunity to catch Slade, and he wasn't going to lose it

"Slade have told me about you and how impatient you are, but first of all, I am going to present myself. My name is Marcus, and I am not going to let you advance anymore", in that moment, he took out a weapon that could throw electrical rays and used it with the titans

Marcus began to shoot then with an incredible aim, but he could not give them and his ammunitions ended soon.

"Now, is our turn", Robin whispered while he took out his metal stick and attacked him

But Marcus did not remain behind; he extracted a sword and they began an arduous struggle. Unfortunately they were moving very rapidly and with many agility, so any of the girls could use their powers or they could hurt Robin.

"We will have to continue alone", Raven said while they flew to another door

"Oh no, you won't", Marcus said while he defeated Robin with a kick and started to make a sound with a whistle

Seconds later, a strange creature that looked like a wolf with wings about 10 meters long, appeared in front of the two titans.

"I present you my pet", Marcus said. "I think he likes you", and without saying more he started fighting with Robin again

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!", Raven attacked the creature with her powers, but she didn't make him any harm

Then, it was Starfire's turn and the creature scream of horror when he was attacked by her starbolts.

"I can handle this alone", Star said

"Are you sure Star?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, you better hurry and catch Slade"

Raven did not answer and flew up to the door of the bottom and crossed it. She was inside another room full of screens and appliances of great technology. She looked around for Slade, but he did not seem to be around.

"You were looking for me?" a voice said behind her

Raven reacted immediately with a high kick, but Slade caught her foot and gave her a punch in her stomach.

"You know, you are very brave by coming here alone, or too silly", he said preparing to attack again

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted while she used her powers to threw him three tables against him

He fell to the floor and raised again without problem. Then, he ran towards the young titan and attacked her with several kicks, blows and punches. Raven avoided the majority of them, but Slade was a good fighter, and caused her several wounds.

But in one of his movements, the dark girl managed to give him a blow in the face causing a great annoyance to his adversary.

"I see you have improved, but it is not sufficient!" Slade exclaimed while he gave her a strong kick in the stomach again, and leaving her without air. "You are wasting your power Raven"

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked him without breath

"It's not very difficult to understand it. I am sure that you have notice that I have bad luck with my apprentices, so I decided to work alone for the rest of the eternity. But to do that, I have to have an amazing power. And the only one that can defeat all the others is your power Raven", Slade approached her waiting for an answer, but the young titan used this to continue the fight

After a couple of minutes, Slade defeated her leaving her without energy to continue fighting.

"Do you see how you are wasting your talent? You have the power to destroy the entire world with one simply thought and you waste it trying to be the good girl", Slade approached to her again and raised her with her arms by her back. "Think about it Raven, we would work together and you would have everything you want"

"My power will never be yours", the young titan said trying to get rid of him

"I am giving you the possibility of being normal, being someone who can feel without destroying anything that surround you, someone who can love without any problem or without hiding your feelings"

"I can feel", Raven whispered. "And I don't need your help!" her eyes turn white and her hair grew a few centimetres

Slade had really make her loose control. She perfectly knew that all these benefits were lies, so he could be king of the entire world. So, as soon as she recovered her breath, she kicked him against the wall and then threw him everything that surrounded her.

"If you think that you are going to win me with all that lies, you are wrong", she said angrily while he became normal

"If you don't obey me with words", Slade said with while he stood up. "You will obey me by force"

The screen turn on and shoed images of the base and the city.

"If I press this button", he said indicating a remote control. "The bombs that surround the base are going to explode and this will make that the tectonic plates crash against each other with so much force, that they will caused the biggest earthquake that you have ever seen"

"Congratulations", Raven said. "But a little earthquake is not going to destroy the city"

"It is not only going to destroy the city, believe me. So, if you don't give me your powers, I will press this button, it is your decision Raven", Slade told her

"This doesn't make sense, even if you press it, the east titans will control everything", Raven said calmly

"I knew you were going to tell me that, so I bring you a little surprise", the doors opened and five robots entered with some people asleep in their arms. "We will have to change the plan"

Raven shouted terrified when she realized that one of the robots was grabbing Aqualad.

"So, you give me your powers and I won't touch a single hair of your boyfriend"

* * *

What do you think? This fic needs a little of suspense, but I will actualise as soon as I can. Once again, I'm sorry if my English is not good. Don't forget to leave reviews, hope you like it!

Ishii Sen Ling


	8. Underground

I'm sorry I am late, but with all this final exams I didn't have many time. I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to leave reviews!!

I don't own teen titans

* * *

Strange Feelings: Chapter 8

Underground 

Raven was in shock, Aqualad was fainted in the hands of a robot and his body was full on injuries. Just like the rest of the east team.

Slade's finger was half a centimeter of the button that would destroy the lives of the whole city in just a few seconds, and was grabbing the head of the young Atlantean with his other hand.

She could save her boyfriend if she gives her powers to Slade, but she was sure that he would kill them when he had his new powers. No, she couldn't give her powers to someone like him, but Raven couldn't find another solution. And her friends couldn't help, they were still fighting; she could see them through the screens of the room.

¨I think you are thinking it too much Raven¨, Slade said. ¨We know that there is only one thing you can do, so stop thinking and give me your power¨

¨You promise me you are not going to hurt him? ¨, the question just went out of her lips

¨You have my word¨

Raven's mind started working faster than ever. No matter which of the choices she chose, they would end dead in all of them. The only difference was that in one of the choices, no one was safe, and in the other one, she could save Aqualad. But to do that, she would have to trust Slade.

¨If you can't decide by yourself, then I'll do it¨, Slade said impatient

¨No, I... I'll give you my powers¨, Raven finally whispered

¨Good¨, Slade added while he laughed

He released Aqualad's face and put away the remote control.

Raven felt like the worst person in the world. Some years ago, she had finally defeated her father and her destiny. For the first time in her life, she was free; she didn't have to kill anyone or obey her father. And now, everything was changing again. But this time, it wasn't Trigon, it was Slade.

Raven's eyes became crystalline and she turned around so Slade couldn't see her. But just in that moment, she saw a strange sparkle in her companions.

¨But I need some of my things to do it¨, Raven said

¨No you don't, I have been planning this for a long, long time. So don't lie at me Raven¨, Slade said angrily

¨Since when did you become an expert? ¨, Raven asked challenging

Slade observed her closely; a few minutes ago she was depressed, and now her energy was back and she acted in a very suspicious way.

¨What are you planning? ¨, he asked her while he got close to her

¨You should now it, you are the bad one here¨, Raven said calmly while she gave a quick look to her friends

¨Enough¨, Slade took out the remote control again and put his finger above the button. ¨Give me your powers now, or the entire city and your friends would be destroy¨

¨You don't need me¨, Raven said without stepping backwards

¨Be careful with what you say¨, Slade grabbed her neck, but she didn't attack back

Raven looked her friends once again and then continued provoking Slade. This was really easy, because he wasn't very patient. But Slade was strangling her so strongly, that she couldn't even breathe.

¨You can destroy the city with a little button, common do it. I know you would do the same with the entire world if you could, what stops you? ¨, she couldn't even hear her own voice, but she was sure that Slade was listening. ¨Oh, I almost forgot it, if you press that button, you'll die too, coward¨

¨Insolent¨, Slade threw her against the wall and she hurt her head. ¨Another world and I...¨, but he was interrupted by a strong water jet and he ended in the floor

¨Were you going to say something? ¨, a masculine voice said behind him

Slade turned around surprised while he stood up, and found one of the titans in front of him. Aqualad was looking at him with a big smile and the robot who was in charge of him was laying on the floor.

Slade's patience reached the limit; with Raven's powers, or without them, it was time to get rid of these titans.

But before he could do something, someone kicked his hand and he released the control remote, which ended on the other side of the room.

¨You think you are smart? ¨, Slade asked to Aqualad and Raven, who had stood up beside her boyfriend after attacking him

All the water pipes exploded before he could attack them

¨It's possible¨, Aqualad said while he started to run towards the remote control

But, before he could reach it, Slade threw himself against him and they started to fight. Aqualad try to kick him, but he was avoided by Slade, who punched him on the face. The Atlantean assaulted him and left him without breath. But he has enough energy to defeat Aqualad with a strong kick in one of his injuries and then he tried to reach the control remote.

However, this one was not in the floor. Raven had picked it up while they were fighting, and now she was helping the other east titans.

Slade didn't think it twice and run towards her. But before he could attack her, Aqualad saved her again with one of his water jets.

¨If you ever touch her again, you'll end drawn¨, Aqualad advised him while he walked towards them

Raven hadn't realized of the last part of the fight, because she was concentrated on helping Bee, and with all the noise that the water made by coming out of the pipes, she couldn't hear anything. When she looked backwards, she realized of everything. So she left Bee beside a wall and surrounded Slade with her powers. She threw him against a wall and then all the equipment above him.

Everything seemed to work, but Slade emerged from the equipment.

¨Your time has arrived titans, I think that there is only one way to destroy you¨, he raised his armed and press the button of the remote control.

Raven couldn't believe it; she couldn't understand how and when Slade obtained the remote control. But there was something more important to think of; they have to get out of there no matter what.

In that moment, the west titans entered to the room and the bombs started exploding in the outside.

¨We have to get out of here! ¨, Robin shouted while he helped Speedy to walk

Cyborg carried Bee in his arms while Starfire and Beast Boy helped Más and Menos. Raven looked around, but Slade had gone.

Without losing time, they run across the rooms were they have been before and went out of the basement., were all kind of bombs were exploding everywhere causing landslides. The tectonic plaque were crashing against each other, and for a strange reason, there was water everywhere, and with every minute that pass, there was more and more water.

¨Dude! Were did all this water come from? ¨, Beast Boy exclaimed

¨I brought it¨, Aqualad said. ¨Is underground water, I needed to fight with Slade, but I think that it was too much¨

The strange sparkle that Raven had seen were the eyes of Aqualad. While she was talking with Slade, he had woken up and made her signals to distract him while he concentrated to bring water.

¨You think?! ¨, Beast Boy shouted desperately. ¨Cool, now we will all end squashed and drawn at the same time¨

¨Calm down Beast Boy¨, Speedy said making an effort to speak

¨Yeah, we just have to reach the T-ship and then get out of here¨, Cyborg said

¨We can't use it¨, Aqualad interrupted him

¨What are you talking about? ¨, Robin asked

¨The earthquakes are not the only consequence of the crashing¨

In that moment, Raven remembered Slade's words. ¨There is not going to be an earthquake, you can be sure of that, know give me your powers or you can say goodbye to your city Raven ¨.

¨I don't understand you friend Aqualad¨, Starfire said

¨Some hours alter you left the tower; I remember what happened to me. I had gone to your tower to...¨, he blushed when he saw Raven's diabolic look; he had almost confess that he had gone to give her a present. ¨Just to train a little bit swimming, when a strange machine attacked me. So I started fighting with it and suddenly one of those earthquakes started, the ground starting cracking and a strange substance came out. Then I started feeling dizzy, but before I fainted, I see how the machine exploded¨

¨I'm sorry friend, but I still don't understand¨, Starfire apologized

¨Now I understand everything¨, Cyborg said. ¨The strange substance was methane¨

¨Exactly¨, Aqualad said

¨Since when, methane comes out of the ground? ¨, Speedy asked feeling better

¨Every time that we have earthquakes, but in little quantity¨, Cyborg explained. ¨But if the ground keeps crashing likes this; we are going to have real problems¨

¨Oh now I understand! ¨, Starfire said excited. ¨The methane caused that you felt dizzy and, how it is very inflammable, a very little spark can cause an explosion in the ship or in an airplane¨

¨You don't care if we find a way of getting out of here and then we continue with the scientific explanations? ¨, Bee said while she woke up and was helped by Cyborg to stand up

¨And how are we supposed to get out of here!? ¨, Beast Boy exclaimed while climbed to a rock so the water didn't reach him

¨I told you to calm down Beast Boy, the girls can helps us to get out flying¨, Speedy commented. ¨And when we reach the ocean, you transform into a whale and that's the end of the problem¨

But nothing was going to be as easy as it sounds, because in that moment a strange creature appeared. It was like a wolf with wings, and it was flying above them with Slade and Marcus over him.

¨Goodbye Titans, I got things more important to do than seeing your end¨, Slade said

¨Jajaja, this is your end titans¨, Marcus said laughing at them. ¨Slade! What are you doing! ¨, he shouted while his boss threw him from the creature and went away without him

And that wasn't all, after he crossed the tunnel, he caused and explosion letting the titans trapped.

¨Help me! I don't know how to swim! Help! ¨, shouted Marcus; there was so much water, that a boat could float in there

¨Calm down, I heard that cowards floated¨, Aqualad said, but the rest of the team looked at him accusingly and he went to save him

¨Perfect, this is getting worst every second, and all thanks to your boyfriend and his magic water¨, Beast Boy said

¨Shut up! ¨, Raven shouted at him, she knew he was saying that only because Aqualad couldn't hear him, but she didn't understand why

¨I'll do it when you tell me how are we going to get out of here¨, Beast Boy didn't want to stay down there

¨For your information, I am trying to think in a solution, but with all your screams I can hardly hear myself thinking¨, Raven said irritated

¨You two, stop it! ¨, Robin ordered them

¨Why don't you simply teleport us with your powers? ¨, Beast Boy didn't pay attention to his leader and continue fighting

¨Beast Boy you know that we can't ask her to spent so much energy or she would end fainted or in a trance¨, Robin reproached him

¨And what do you proposed to do?! ¨, the green titan shouted

¨I don't know what is happening to you, but calm down dude¨, Cyborg said him in a serious way

¨Calm down! How do you asked to calm down in a situation like this? ¨

¨We've been worst situations¨, added Cyborg

¨Yeah, but wasn't fault of Raven and her boyfriend¨

¨Ok, I don't know what's your problems¨, the dark girl said angrily. ¨But if you keep saying that you are going to regret it¨

¨Oh, really? And what are you going to do me if you can't even get us out of here? ¨

¨What is happening to you dear friend? ¨, Starfire asked scare

¨We are trapped down here in the middle of the Apocalypses while the entire city is collapsing, that is what is happening to me! ¨, Beast Boy shouted desperately

¨If your majesty could stop shouting, I could think in a way to get him out of here¨, Raven said without patience left

¨Terra would have done it better¨

They all stopped fighting, because the rock ceiling started collapsing. The titans reacted immediately and destroy the rocks that started to fall over them. But they were so many, and so big, that with every minute that pass, the situation was getting worse and worse.

¨We can't do this forever Robin¨, Cyborg said while he got closed to his leader

The situation was very dangerous, the rocks were falling over them, the water increased more and more, and who knows how the city was managing with the earthquake.

¨Tell me that you have an idea¨, Speedy said to Aqualad, who had returned with them alter saving Marcus

Aqualad didn't know what to do, and the worst of all was that it was his entire fault. He had brought the water, he that Slade escaped, and Raven had almost lost her powers because of him.

_Common, I have to think in something... think... common... Dammit! We are underground and I can't think in anything! ... That is!_

¨Speedy, what happens when you reach the bottom? ¨

¨Not know dude, we have no time for riddles! ¨, he said while he used his arrows

¨The only thing we can do is go up¨

¨I think that a rock hit, are you crazy? If you haven't noticed, there is a big landslide up there and the ground is crashing against itself. Going up there is suicide! ¨, the masked archer commented

¨No if you have a good army¨, Aqualad run towards Robin and told him his plan, or maybe just part of it. ¨I need that you all keep together in one of the rocks, and tell the girls to prepare for battle¨

¨Are you sure of this? ¨, Robin asked him

¨I bring you here and I am going to take you out¨, that was the only answer he gave before jumping into the water

All the titans and Marcus; who promised that he wouldn't try to do anything or he would end in the water again; they keep together in one of the rocks that were floating and they waited for Aqualad.

¨Were is he? ¨, Raven asked Robin while she used her powers to do a shield so her teammates could rest a little bit

Before her leader could answer her, that rock started trembling. Aqualad got out of the water and the rock started going upwards. Most of the titans fell and looked around curiously to see what was happening.

Aqualad was using a powerful water jet to raise the rock, and before they could do anything to help him, he started living them instructions.

¨Raven, Bee and Starfire, I need that you fly above us and destroy all the rocks that you find on your way, and when we reach the ceiling, you'll have to remove the ground so we can crossed through it. When we reach the ocean, Beast Boy would transform into a whale and take you to the west tower. Meanwhile, I'll go to see if my people are ok and then I'll go to help you¨, the Atlantean explained

¨We have no time to loose, titans go! ¨, Robin added

The three girls started flying and destroy every rock that they found on their way. First, they had no problem, but the number of rocks started increasing while they go up. Just before reaching the ceiling, there were so many, that Speedy and Cyborg helped them with their own weapons.

Then, they removed the ground at all speed, because with the crashing it was difficult to create a way that there friends could use. And they have to be careful with the rocks that they removed, or they could fall over there teammates.

Finally, the crossed through the ground and they reach the ocean. Beast Boy transformed quickly into a whale and opened her mouth so they all could enter before drawing. Except Aqualad, who was going to go to Atlantis.

The green titan swam as fast as he could to the surface, and he changed again into his natural form when he reached the tower.

¨Dude, I have never felt so dizzy in my life¨, he said while he try to walk properly

¨Parece que el chico verde fue afectado por el metano¨, Más and Menos said at the same time (looks like the green titan was affected by the methane)

¨There is no time to help him¨, Robin said, he was more worried about the show that was in front of him than his angry teammate

The city was all a mess, there was still a little bit of trembling, but they were sure that the worst moment has already passed. There were no more buildings, they were all on the floor, crashed cars decorated the streets and all the people was running and screaming everywhere. Policemen and firemen were working at all speed and try to help and everyone who needed help. But there were so many injured people, that there wasn't enough medical attention.

¨Titans go! ¨, Robin gave the signal and they all dispersed

Robin helped the people who was trapped in the fallen buildings and in the crashed cars. Bumble Bee flied to the airport and informed them to cancel all the flights. Because there was so much methane in the air that a little spark could cause more problems. Beast Boy did the same thing, but he went to the port. Meanwhile, Starfire helped to take the injured people to the hospital. Raven helped the ones who had severe injuries with her curatives powers, and Cyborg took out the crashed cars of the street, so that the police and the ambulances could pass. Speedy was helping the police, in moments like this thieves tried to still everything without being notice. Finally, Más and Menos helped to distribute at all speed bandages and medicines to everyone.

When the night finally arrived, each titan returned to his own tower, it had been a long day.

Nobody spoke while they walked to the west tower. They were too tired to talk, and two of them couldn't even see each other. Even if they had suffered a lot that afternoon, Raven hadn't forgotten her fight with Beast Boy.

She couldn't understand why her friend has told her all that things about her and her boyfriend. Which was his problem? She hadn't done anything to him, not that she remembered. And the worst of all was that sentence; ¨Terra would have done it better¨.

_And I couldn't even say goodbye to Aqualad_

¨Oh no! ¨, Starfire shouted

Her teammates looked at her worried, but they didn't understand why she had shouted.

¨What happened Star? ¨, Robin asked her

¨I forgot to return this strange thing for the hair to our friend Bee¨, the tamarean girl said showing them an elastic accessory. ¨I better returned it back now¨

¨I don't think that she would need it soon Star¨, Cyborg said while he keep walking

¨I don't like to have things that are not mine¨, Starfire commented worried

¨I'll take it to the east tower¨, Raven said

They all looked at her. Starfire's face showed gratitude and Cyborg gave her a naughty look. But Robin's expression was indefinite, he knew why Raven wanted to go to the east tower, it was obvious that she wanted to see Aqualad. And for a strange reason, make that his blood boil. Meanwhile, Beast Boy pretended completely indifference.

Raven ignored all their looks and tried not to blush. She took the accessory of Starfire's hand and with a simple see you later; she walked to the street again.

_Why do they always look at me like that? I don't do the same to Star and Robin when I see them together. And what is Beast Boy's problem? I don't understand him._

The dark girl continued thinking about the strange attitude of her friends while she walked through the city. It was getting dark, and the city was such a mess, that the only beautiful thing she could found was the ocean.

_I wish that Aqualad could be here_

In that moment, she remembered that she wanted to buy a book, and she didn't like to go out, so she used the opportunity to go and right in that moment. Then she would go to the east tower and returned the accessory to Bee.

_It won't matter if I returned it to her later_

So she went to the store and bought the book. Everything was fine, but a problem was waiting for her at the outside of the store.

When Raven went out of the store, her heart froze; she stopped breathing and felt that the entire world has falling in her shoulders.

In the other side of the street, just in front of her, it was Aqualad with someone else. It was a blond girl of her same age with long hair.

Raven wouldn't be annoyed, but Aqualad was grabbing the hands of the girl and was looking at her eyes. The girl got closed to him and gave her a kiss in his cheek. Then, the separated and they took different ways…

* * *

I know, you are going to kill me for ending like this, but we need a little of suspense. But don't worry I'll update soon. Once again, I'm sorry if my English is not good enough. Thanks for reading my story and don't forget to leave me reviews. Hope you liked it!

Ishii Sen Ling


	9. If you feel, you suffer

Hi everybody! We have finally reach chapter nine, and there are two more chapters left. I know you want to know what is gong on with our favorite titans, so here I leave you the chapter, enjoy! I am sorry again if I am late, but there was a problem with updation, but it is already solved.

I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

Strange feelings: Chapter 9

If you feel, you suffer

Raven remained shock, her body didn't react, her mind neither. The scene of her boyfriend with another girl had left her completely speechless. Fortunately, she was able to move behind a telephonic cabin so they couldn't see her.

When Aqualad was gone Raven ran as fast as she could towards the west tower.

_I can't believe it, this can't be happening, it's impossible... we have been a couple just for two days and he does something like this... he is a liar... he told me he liked me... he said that he won't let that anything bad would happen to me… he said… he said he loved me…_

One by one, tears began to fall down her cheeks, and she started feeling tired. So she started to walk slowly to the tower while she felt that the world was falling in her shoulders.

It was a cold and lonely night, the streets were empty because of the earthquake that had occurred before; and apart of the young titan, the wind was the only one that was crossing the streets of jump city. But she didn't matter; she was plunged in her thoughts in the middle of a nervous collapse. She felt guilty, sad and angry by letting herself feel again, and all for a stupid, liar guy like him.

But as every girl in love, it was very difficult for Raven to believe in all this. There has to be a good explanation for all this, besides, if all what he said had been a lie; Aqualad would have never thought her the spell to breathe under the water nor would have shared his favorite places with her. Without commenting that she was capable of realizing when someone was cheating her, though, she had already failed once. Because there was someone who had managed to cheat her, Malchior.

Raven just couldn't believe it, besides, with what purpose would he have done it? No, it was impossible. So she stuck to this idea and calmed down, she convinced herself that without proofs, there was anything to worry about.

At eleven o'clock, when arrived to the road that would take her to the tower, but there was something else. Well, actually, it was someone else who had gone out of the tower and now was going to enter.

"Raven? What's going wrong? ", Robin asked worried, it was obvious that she had been crying

"Nothing", the young titan answered

"You know you can't lie to me", he said while he took her hand and they walked away from the tower

"I'm fine, really", she affirmed, she didn't want to talk about her personal problems

"It's ok if you don't want to talk now, we can talk later, but remember that I will always be for you if you need me", the masked boy said

"I know", Raven said. _It is really amazing how he is always preparing to help the others, how he is always full with hope and positive attitude. He is just like Aqualad; he can always smile no matter how bigger the problem is. Cool, now I can't even think in something without thinking in Aqualad._

They walked towards the park and they sat in a bench.

"Looks like you bought a new book", Robin said to broke the silence between them

"Yeah"

Raven didn't continue speaking, which caused that Robin got even more worried. They had always been very good friends, but since Aqualad arrived to there life, everything was different. They barely talk and Raven didn't use her usual sarcasm and cruel jokes with him anymore.

He was sure, that she was crying by something related to Aqualad, and even if he knew that she didn't want to talk about it, he couldn't contain himself.

"He did, right?" he said while Raven looked confused at him

"What?"

"Aqualad made you cry, I am right?" he asked again angrily with a serious and aggressive voice

"Robin, I told you..."

"The next time that he does something like this, I'll kill him"

"What are you talking about?"

"Raven I know he did something to you, don't deny it"

Raven couldn't understand the reaction of his leader, she knew that they were very close friends, but he couldn't just react like these. He could act like this if someone ever hurt Starfire, but why with her?

"Robin I can take care of myself", she said getting angry. "And stop talking to me like that, you are scaring me"

"I am sorry, but promise me that if he ever hurts you or do something bad to you, you would tell me"

"Are you feeling ok?" Raven asked irritated

"Promise it"

"Are you crazy?!" she said while she started to walk away

"Raven..."

"Now you listen to me Robin, I don't want that you all treat me like a little girl, it drives me crazy!" she said looking him directly to his eyes; Robin had also stood up. "You are always looking after me, I can't even go out of the tower without letting you know or causing you to worry about me, I am fin, ok? My powers are under control, all that I want is to have a normal life or just live happily with my friends. So, all that I ask you now, is to leave me alone"

"Raven, I..."

"I thought that you understood me, but now that I think about it, you understand me less than any other person that I know", Raven started walking to the tower and, but Robin stopped her by grabbing her from her arm

"Listen to me Raven, I didn't want to fight with you, I just estimate you very much as a friend and I don't like to see you like this because of someone else false"

"If you really want to know, this isn't related with Aqualad, the only one who is going to make my nerves explode, is you!" Raven told him while she tried to get rid of him

"I told you how sorry I am, I just can't held being worry about you"

"But you can't treat me like this, Robin; you can't treat anyone like this. I would understand if someone hurts Star for example, but we are just friends", she ended calmly so he could understand

"That's the problem, we are just friends", Robin whispered. "Raven, I think that I… I… I... "

"You what?"

"I lo... ", but Robin was interrupted by the sound and vibration of his communicator

"You better answer, it could be an emergency", Raven told him

But he didn't even move, if he was going to say his real feelings, he was going to say them now.

"I think that I... I lo... "

"Robin? I am Starfire", the tamaran girl was leaving him a voice message and both titans could hear her clearly. "I know that you invited me to this thing that I think is call cinema, but it is too late, so I think that we could remain in the tower and see the movie on common room, I've already prepare the appetizer, I'll wait for you and I send you a kiss, I love you! Bye! "

After hearing these, there was a moment of silence, and then Robin told her what he wanted to say.

"I lo... lost my mind; please forgive me for the things I said"

Raven observed him closely, that didn't convince her at all. His face was reflected sadness and repentance; but she couldn't imagine why…

"Lets return to the tower", the young titan said tired of arguing

They didn't speak on the way home, but when they arrived, he stopped her in the entrance.

"I promise you that I would never treat you like that anymore", Robin said with a serious voice

"Thanks", Raven answered with a little smile

They finally entered to the tower and took different ways. Raven went to her room, and Robin stayed in the common room watching a movie with Star.

When the dark titan entered to her room, she noticed something different; her window was opened and there was a beautiful starfish in her bed. Raven took it carefully with her hand and sat at the border of her bed. One by one the tears began to fall down her cheeks, and sadness and confusion conquered her entire room.

The next morning, Raven went to the kitchen to have breakfast with a new determination in her mind. She was going to do everything what she could to find out the truth. But nobody could know it, not even Aqualad. Because if everything was a lie, she didn't want him to know what she had think about him.

"Good morning Raven, do you want some pancakes?" Cyborg asked

She nodded and sat beside Starfire and Robin, who were talking about the movie they had seen the night before. Starfire's face was full of happiness, but Robin didn't even look at her and then he went to his room.

_What's wrong with him? I thought that he knew that I am not mad at him._

But Robin's problem was worst than that, because he was not angry with her, he was confused. He loved Starfire, he knew it, but when he was with Raven everything was different. Everything seems perfect, he didn't have to explain everything every 5 seconds, eat strange things or worry about being kind all the time. When he was with Raven, everything was different, well, until Aqualad arrived.

He couldn't understand why he was so jealous of him. There wasn't anything that Aqualad had and he didn't, well, there was something, Raven. But that didn't explain why he was so jealous, I mean, they could be friends. But Robin also had a bigger problem, he always wanted to win, he had to admit. However, this was the first time that he would have to choose the price.

_What do I have to do? I am not going to abandon Starfire, but ignoring Aqualad with Raven is going to be very difficult..._

That's why he had gone to his room when he saw her in the kitchen; he wasn't ready to talk to her after all the things that had happened yesterday.

But he wasn't the only one with problems, because Beast Boy didn't went out of his room to have breakfast. Cyborg asked him what was going wrong with him, but he only said that he was having stomach problems.

It wasn't true; he had stayed in his room all morning to think. It sounds wear, but it was true. He couldn't separate Raven and Aqualad and he couldn't see them together. That's why he had fought with her yesterday and know he was regretful. Especially, because he had compared her with Terra.

_You don't know how much I need you Terra, I am sure that you would understand me... If you were here, nothing of this would have happened...I wish that you become a titan again... No, that is not going to happen... I have to stop imagining unreal things... I have to stop all this... Raven has to know what I feel about her... I am not going to aloud that she broke my friendship with Aqualad... I have to tell her and then forget her... That's what I have to do..._

"And I am going to do it right now!" Beast Boy exclaimed while he ran to the video camera room

It was four o'clock of the evening, and Raven was meditating in the roof of the tower. She was feeling really irritated with all the fights, and she couldn't concentrate in nothing without thinking in the fight, Aqualad or his mystery.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath…"

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted while he ran towards her

"Do you need something?" she answered opening her eyes

"I am sorry by interrupting your meditation, but there is something really important that I have to tell you", the green titan told her blushing

Raven noted that it was something important, so she sat and listened carefully.

"First of all, I am really sorry for the fight, I acted like a little child and I said a lot of stupid things, I'm sorry", he started to say getting more and more nervous

Raven didn't even remember her fight with Beast Boy; she was so worried about Robin and Aqualad, that she didn't even remember it.

"I hope so", she said with her usual tone of voice, which caused that her companion got more nervous, but he had to say it know or never. "There is something else you want to tell me?"

"Actually... well... the truth is... it is a little bit complicated... you'll see... I... I mean you... no wait... you... and I... no... only I... but you... and then... dammit, I knew I have to write it down"

"Do you want to hurry up?" Raven was losing her patience and she didn't understand anything

"What I try to say is", he breathes heavily and said it finally. "I love you"

Raven didn't react immediately, the words _I love you _were jumping in her mind. At first she wanted to laugh, but Beast Boy was so serious that it was obvious that he was saying the truth.

"Are you talking seriously?" was the only thing that came out of her lips

"It is real if that's what you mean, I know it sounds crazy, but is the truth. Raven you mean a lot to me, and I know that you are dating Mr. Perfect, but you have to know it"

"Beast Boy, I am sorry, I am in love with Aqualad, I..."

"Yeah I know, and I am not going to let that this interrupts with my friendship with him, and I don't want to be part of a stupid triangle, I know you two love each other, it is hard to recognize it", he ended. "So I have decided to forget you, for everyone's good, so… so…" he didn't know how to continue, so he got his face close to Raven's

She was going to hit him, because she thought that he was going to kiss her, but Beast Boy's lips just left a little kiss in her cheek and then he stood up.

"What do you think you are doing with my girlfriend?" a voice said from the door while he walked towards them with an angry look

"Aqualad, dude, calm down, I am not going to bother you anymore", Beast Boy said while he started to walk away without losing control

"I hope so Beast Boy, because if you touch Raven ever again, even if you are my friend, I'll make you pay it", Aqualad's voice was so serious that Raven started to get worry, this wasn't going to have a cute ending

"Don't worry, I am not going to do anything to provoke you, I am not going to take you your girl", the green titan wasn't even looking at them

"Raven is not my girl", Aqualad said while her blood froze. "She is the most beautiful and wonderful person I've ever met, but she is not an object I can posses. That's your problem Beast Boy, you can't treat girls like a motorcycle, and they don't go and come back all the time. The day that you found a girl that makes you feel happy and complete, that would be the girl of your dreams, you can't love anyone, don't force yourself. Besides, Raven is the one who decides who she loves, I can't force her, and anyone can"

The green titan stayed a little way thinking, then he turned around and looked at Aqualad firmly and then he went away.

On the other hand, Raven was perplexed, she couldn't understand how incredible actor he was, no, that wasn't an actor, it was Aqualad. He was the man that she loved more than anything in her life, and she had doubted of him without proves. She started feeling regretful and hugged him tightly. He corresponded her hug and kissed her.

They stayed in the roof talking all the afternoon without being disturbed. Point that is very important, especially because everyone interrupts everything in this fic.

"You were hard with Beast Boy", Raven suddenly said

"I don't think so, he is my friend, and if I don't help him nobody is going to do it. But don't worry about him, I have everything under control", he said confident. Raven didn't understood, but she didn't ask

"I fought with Robin yesterday", she commented while she played with her hair

"That's unusual", Aqualad said. "What happened?"

"I told him that I was tired of being treated like a little girl. That's why I am so happy that you treat me like a mature person"; she explained giving him a little kiss on his cheek

"You know, sometimes is normal to be overprotective with friends, and he is the leader, so his job is to be worry about all of us all the time", Aqualad commented

"I know, but it is too much", she defended herself

"Bee also acts like that; she is always treating us like immature kids"

"That's because you are all immature"

"Do I look immature?", but Raven didn't answer. "Don't think it so much"

"I'm kidding", Raven said, but she thought once again what she had just said

Aqualad also noticed it; she had just made a joke. Maybe Raven was changing with all this. She was now allowed to feel, she didn't lose control of her powers, she was smiling more and now she was joking. Definitely, Aqualad was the best thing that had ever happened to her in all her life. Because no matter how much she was changing, she had never lost her own way of being and her exterior look.

"Would you like to go out tomorrow?" Aqualad asked her while they stood up

"Sure"

"Then I'll wait you at six o'clock near in the fountain near the mall"

"I'll be there"

Aqualad shortened the millimeters that separated their lips and kissed her again. But this time it wasn't a short kiss, because Raven was feeling so relief that it was all a lie that she was going to take all the advantage of this moment. Besides, she was not going to see him till tomorrow evening, and even it sounds exaggerated, she was going to miss him.

Raven surrounded his neck with her arms and Aqualad began to play with her hair with one of his hands while he placed the other one on her waist. The kiss was deep and intense and they only stopped to take air.

"Just one more thing before you leave"

"What?" he asked while they looked to each other eyes and he caress her cheek

"I don't allow that anyone enters to my room, and I am not doing exceptions with you", she said smiling evilly without taking her arms of his neck

"That means that I can't bring you more gifts"

"No, it means that you'll have to give them to me personally"

"I think that I like that idea", Aqualad said before giving her another kiss

Raven woke up the next morning full of happiness. She wasn't smiling all the time, obviously, but she felt full of energy. So she decided to go to train with Robin, who always trained early.

When she dressed, she went down to the training room and she found Robin.

"Good morning Robin"

"Raven?" the leader was surprised by her presence. "What are you doing here?" this wasn't good at all, ignoring Raven it was going to be more difficult than he expected

"I thought that I could train today with you"

"You sound happy, is everything ok?" he said without realizing what he had said while she gave him an anger look. "What? I just want to know"

"Everything is fine", she answered with a little smile

"That's good, is a petty that you'll feel sad in ten minutes more, when I defeat you"

"I don't think so; I don't want to snatch away the title of loser from you"

"So you think I am a loser? Will see who the winner is today"

"It'll be an honour to defeat you again"

Robin gave her the last smile and then he started attacking her with all his force. It was just like the old times, before Aqualad had appeared.

Soon, the tower was full of strange noises and sounds. There were so much that they woke up the other three titans.

When Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy went down to see what was happening, they only found part of the training room and their leader making a key to their teammate.

"Hey guys, congratulate the new winner", Robin said proudly

"Keep dreaming wonder boy", Raven said while she hit him and he ended defeated on the floor

"You haven't seen all my tactics yet", he told her before attacking her again

"These can't be happening", Cyborg whispered. "They are trying again together, if they keep on like this, they would destroy the entire tower"

But no one was listening to him, because Starfire was encouraging Robin and Beast Boy was doing the same with Raven. So Cyborg just went to prepare breakfast and when they finished fighting (because they were too hungry to continue) they all ate between joy and laughter.

The problems started afterwards, when Raven realised that she didn't have anything to wear in her date with Aqualad. So she did something that she has ever thought of doing; she asked Starfire for help.

Of course, the tamarian accepted immediately, because she also needed something to wear in her date with Robin. So they both went to the mall, and in the middle of the shopping, they found Bee in one of the stores.

"Kill me", Raven whispered, she was suffering a lot with Starfire's help, she had only recommended her long dresses or short skirts, and now Bee was arriving, who was going to help her without doubt alter knowing the last things that had happened

"Don't worry Raven, I am here to save you", Bee said excited while she gave Starfire a few instructions. "Look Star, our creation is finished"

"Your are talking like if I were Frankenstein", Raven said terrified

"Just look in this mirror", Star told her

She was wearing a blue skirt, short at the front and large at the back, and a blue t-shirt that showed her belly bottom.

"Looks like I am going to the circus", she said

"Oh come on Raven, be positive, you look fine, besides, it is 5:30, we all have to leave to our own dates or we will be late, go dress like this, Aqualad is gonna love it, trust me", Bee told her while they went out of the store

Finally, Bee convinced her, so she went to her date with that elegant but simple outfit. She arrived to the fountain exactly at six o'clock and waited for Aqualad. She was very excited, she was going to see Aqualad again and everything seems so perfect lately that this day wouldn't be the exception.

It was 6:30 and Aqualad hadn't arrived yet, maybe he was just a little bit late, so she kept waiting. It was seven o'clock and Raven tried to contact him with her communicator, but for a strange reason, it didn't work. The exiting situation became oppressive and she started to desperate. It was eight o'clock and Raven decided that she wouldn't keep on waiting, so she started to walked to the tower, when she saw someone familiar coming out of the park.

"Star?"

"Raven?"

"What happened? You should be at your date with Robin", Star was wearing a short white dress

"I am afraid to say that I think that something has happened to him, we were supposed to meet at the park at 6:30 but he hasn't arrived yet. I am very worried, so I am going to the tower to see what happened, what about you?"

"We are at the same situation", the dark titan explained

"I can't believe it, you too?" Bee asked angrily while she walked towards them in a short black skirt and a yellow t-shirt

"Let me guess, Cyborg didn't arrive to your date", Raven said while Bee nodded. "Two is coincidence, but three..."

"Something really strange and we are going to found it out", Bee said with a dangerous tone

The three of them walked infuriated to the west tower, they couldn't believe that they had left them waiting the same day at the same time. And the worst of all was that didn't know if something wrong had happened to them or it had been a joke.

When they finally arrived to the door, everything was too silent, it wasn't normal, something wasn't right here. Bee put her finger in her lips and then she opened the door, quickly, they entered and prepared to attack.

"SURPRISE!"

"AH! "

The three titans shouted terrified when they heard a big shout that indicated a surprise party and they hug together to hide their shame. Because not only their friends were there, also all the other titans, from Bushido to Herald and also a lot of normal people.

"It is your birthday Star?" Bee asked

"No, neither Raven's, it is yours?"

"No, I am not understanding anything", Bumble Bee said while they were observed by everyone as if they were the centre of the party

"I think we can explain that", Robin said followed by Aqualad and Cyborg

"You better have a good explanation for this", Bumble Bee commented

"Well, we all prepared these party for you", Cyborg began to explain while the girls stopped hugging

"Because, in the last missions, you were the real heroines and we wanted to thank you. Besides, you deserve something like this after all the things that we make you pass through", Aqualad said while they all nodded

"I can't believe it! You are really adorable!" Starfire shouted excited. "Thanks to everyone for this amazing party!"

"Hey Kid Flash! Turn on the music so we can all move our skeletons!" Beast Boy shouted while he started to dance and they all followed him. No one was wearing their uniforms, so it was difficult to distinguish them from each other.

Aqualad grabbed Raven's hand and he took her to one of the corners where no one was around.

"I am sorry I let you waiting, but it was the only way we could think of, so you didn't come before we have everything ready", he apologized

"You don't have to apologized about that, you should do it because everyone saw me dress like this and shouting like a crazy woman", she accused him in a funny way

"What do you worry about? You look gorgeous"

"Thanks"

"Aqualad! Dude, come here, we need you!" Speedy shouted from the other side of the party and they both laugh

"I'll better go or he will get us in a big problem", he said while he gave a sweet kiss and then he crossed the dance floor to reach their friends

Meanwhile, Raven talked with Starfire and watched like the other ones had fun. She didn't want to dance or even be there, but the party had been made in her honour so she was forced to smile a little bit and she also talked with people that she hadn't seen along time ago.

Everything was fine, till she saw a familiar figure. At first, she thought she was dreaming, but then she realized that the same girl that she had seen with Aqualad the other day was now at the party.

Without thinking it twice, she follower her closely and try to figure out if it was something she knew, but she couldn't see her face with all the people. However, she was sure that it was the same girl of the other night.

"What are you doing Raven?" Bee asked her curiously

"Me? Just looking at someone"

"There is something I don't know about?" she asked while she took the dark titan to a corner and convinced her to tell her everything

Raven accepted finally, maybe Bee something about her or could help her to spy her.

"I don't know who she is, but believe me, Aqualad is really in love with you and he would never do something like that with someone like her"

"I know, I mean, I think so, but... something isn't right here, I can feel it, I don't know…" Raven started to get worried; everything was just perfect with Aqualad

"Don't you recognize her?" Raven asked confused, she was sure that bumble bee knew everyone in the city

"Of course not", the young titan said

"Bee..."

"Ok, ok, I know who she is, but I can't tell it to you know, I will spoiled the moment, and I am not really sure because I can't see her face, let's go..."

"This is important for me", Raven beg. "Who is she?"

"I told you I am not sure, but I have seen her with Aqualad a couple of times"

"And you didn't tell me anything!?" Raven asked angrily

"You have to admit that it was difficult to believe it, maybe they are just friends" Bee said trying that the situation stayed on control

"That is what I am going to find out right now", Raven started looking for Aqualad and she walked across the common room more than three times and she didn't find him

So she decided to find and talk with the mysterious girl, the problems was, that she couldn't find her either. Actually, she was going out, because Raven saw her shadow going through the exit door with someone else. So she ran towards them and followed them to the garden.

She couldn't see the face of the girl or the face of the boy, but they seemed to know each other, because they were very close. Suddenly, they figures got even closer and they kissed.

Raven's heart broke into little pieces, tears began to fall down her cheeks and she ran as fast as she could to the tower.

It didn't matter if everyone saw her crying, she ran to the elevator to reach her room, and in the middle of the way she crashed with Bee.

"Raven, what happened?"

But the dark titan couldn't answer, she barely saw with all the tears in her eyes, and sadness had invaded her throat.

"Did you see them together?" Raven nodded and Bee understood immediately what she had seen, call it feminine instinct. "Calm down Raven, everything is gonna be ok", she try to say her, but she didn't want to hear anything else and ran to her room by the stairs

Bumble Bee tried to follow her, but before she could do it, she found Cyborg, Robin, Speedy and Aqualad.

"You have to admit it Aqualad, it was incredible, you can't say you didn't like it", Cyborg said while they all laughed

Before anyone could say something, Bumble Bee slapped the young Atlantean.

"How could you!" she shouted angrily. "I never thought you could do something like this!"

"Hey, Bee calm down", Speedy said confused

"I don't know what you are talking about", Aqualad said while he touched his cheek, she had hit him loudly

"Yeah right, like if you didn't know anything, come on, lie to me like you lied to her and everyone else. I'll hit you more but I don't have time because Raven is in her room drowning in her own tears for your fault!" she said while she ran to the elevator

"What?" the other four titans asked him astonished

"Bee, wait, I don't know what you are talking about, seriously", Aqualad said trying to get a good explanation

"You didn't have enough? First you cheated Raven with another girl, and now you act like if you were the victim", Bee commented while the doors of the elevator closed

Aqualad didn't know what was going on, so he looked to his friends looking for an explanation, but instead of that, he received a hit in his stomach, which might him fall to the floor without air.

"How could you?" Robin asked with his arm ready to attack again

"Guys calm down, don't start fighting in here", Cyborg said getting worried

"Robin..." Aqualad could barely say a word. "It's true… I don't... don't...understand anything"

"We'll see that"

Robin rushed against Aqualad and began to strike him in the face with all his force. But the young atlantean was not going to lose so easily, so he pushed him backwards with a kick and then he tried to strike him in the jawbone. But Robin avoided the blow and applied a key to him. Aqualad pulled an alone blow and then both began to fight as real enemies.

The fight began to call the attention of everyone, but there were sticking so hardly that nobody could detain them, until Cyborg, Speedy, Boy Beast, and the rest of the heroes intervened.

"Let me go!" Robin shouted desperately while Speedy, Cyborg and Bushido grabbed him. "I am going to kill him!"

"Not before I'll do it!" Aqualad said trying to get rid of the hands of Herald, Beast Boy and Kid Flash

They were so annoyed at that moment, that they managed to liberate of their friends, and were going to keep fighting if Jinx hadn't paralyzed them with his her powers.

Meanwhile, Raven had ran to her room. She couldn't believe it, but know she had seen the proves with her own eyes.

_I am not supposed to feel, this happened because I let me feel... he cheated me… I let that they cheat me again... How did he do this to me?...after all the things he told me..._

Raven opened the door of her room with her powers and entered at all speed. But there was something else waiting for her.

"He is not here", she whispered terrified. "The book of Malchior is not here!"

* * *

Hope you liked, and I know I am very bad by letting the fic just like this, but it is too long jeje. I am sorry again for being late, but I have just begun my holidays so I would have more time to dedicate to my stories. Thanks for the reviews and anyone that can help me with my English is welcome. Leave reviews!

Ishii Sen Ling


	10. When the past confuse your present

Thanks to everyone for the reviews, and just how I promised, here I leave you the 10 chapter of this fic. Enjoy and don't forget to leave reviews when you finish!

* * *

Strange Feelings: Chapter 10

When the past confuse your present

"If you don't stop fighting right now, I won't let you go", Jinx said while she kept Robin and Aqualad static with her powers

"If he stops then I won't hit him", Aqualad said calmly

"You deserve more than a few kicks", Robin whispered angrily

"What on earth are you fighting for? You are ruining the party", Beast Boy said while he tried that everyone else continue celebrating

All the guests had stopped dancing and feasting, because they all wanted to know what was happening. Many people had seen Raven crying, and others had seen Bee slapping Aqualad.

There was so many people trying to see what was happening, that Cyborg had to think in a good plan to get rid of them. So, he got close to the twins and told them his secret plan.

Some minutes later, Más and Menos were running around the common room without being notice. They reach the emergency button and pushed it. Everyone started running to the exit door and the other titans helped them to go out.

"Why do villains always attack in the better moment? ", Beast Boy said while he started to run to the exit door

"Oh dear, he is never going to learn", Speedy whispered shaking his head while he stopped the green titan and explained him the real plan

"I am getting tired of this", Jinx finally said while she let go the titans

They both fell on the floor while Jinx went out of the room.

Aqualad and Robin looked to each other challenging, but they didn't started fighting again. Now that everyone had left the room, it would be easier to speak and to explain everything.

"Listen, I don't know why are you fighting with me, why Bee shouted at me and why on earth is everyone so angry with me. So if someone wants to explain it to me, I would be very grateful", Aqualad said calmly

"Stop acting like a gentleman", Robin said challenging. "What you did to Raven is inexcusable"

"I didn't do her anything", he affirmed again while he looked to the other titans looking for help. "You don't believe me?"

"Can anyone explain me what he did or what you think he did?", Speedy asked confused

"Dude, this is more confusing than the scientific explanations of Cyborg", the green titan added

"This liar cheated Raven with another girl, he lied to us and now he is acting like an innocent child", the leader blamed him while they all looked at Aqualad surprised

"You did what?", Cyborg asked astonish

"For umpteenth time, I didn't do it", the young atlantean said getting impatient

"Yes you did! And I am never going to forgive you! ", Robin started losing control again. "You are damned, rabble, liar!"

"Stop shouting at me! I told you I didn't do it; I don't have a reason to do such a thing, why don't you want to understand it?! "

"Yes you did, stop acting like a victim. From the moment that you arrived, Raven is not the same, she has moved away from us, she behaves in a strange way, she is not the same!"

"That's curious Robin, I thought that that was something good for her and for your team. And if I am a trouble for you, maybe I should keep away from all of you, if that is what you want"

"Sounds like a miracle, finally you have a good idea!"

"Oh I'm sorry, but I have spent so much time in this tower, that I contagious your stupidity!"

"What did you said?! ", Robin was going to attack him again

"Please", the first to interrupt was Starfire, because the other ones where to concentrated in the fight. "We are all friends, there is no reason to fight"

"This is not the best moment Star", Robin said angrily without looking at her

"But…"

"Not now", the leader said seriously while Star stopped talking surprised. "Don't you see that I am resolving a problem here?"

"I think that that is obvious, and you need a lot of help", Aqualad said. "Why don't you take care of your own relationship before ruining the relation of others?"

"Stop it boys", Speedy said, but nobody listened him

"Why are you always taking care of Raven?", the atlantean asked, but Robin didn't answer. "Why do you always protect her like if she were a little girl? Why do you always treat her like if you were more than just friends? Why do you always take care of her like if the world depended on it? Why Robin? Why?"

"Because…"

"Answered!"

"Because I…"

"Why do you always get into her life?!"

"Because I love her!"

The room stayed in complete silence. Robin's shout resounded again and again in everyone's head. He couldn't believe what he had just said, but the pressure and the desperation for telling the truth had forced him to say everything. They were all looking at him with surprised expressions, but any other word went out of his lips. He looked at them, one by one trying to explain them, but he couldn't.

In the other hand, Aqualad was looking at him without any expression, as if he had always knew what was going to happen. Ire began to grow inside of Robin, the only thing he could think about was the way of eliminate that calm face. But the image of a terrified person brought him back to reality.

Starfire had given several steps backward, her hands were on her mouth containing a shout of pain, and her green eyes were shining with the tears that couldn't get out of her eyes.

"Star…", Robin had just realized what this would meant to her. "Star I…", till now, he had just think in himself, but never in the feelings of Starfire. "I…"

She couldn't contain her tears any more, but her lips could not declare any word. The only thing that she wanted in that moment, was to disappear, she wanted that someone told her that everything was a lie, an illusion or a nightmare. But this was real, too real and cruel to support it. So, as soon as she could move her legs again, she ran at full speed towards her room. Robin tried to follow her, but Speedy stopped him.

"It is only going to get worse", he advised him

The leader was going to ignore him, but he realized that he didn't know what to say to Starfire. He didn't have words to explain her that he didn't like her anymore and that he had fell in love with her best friend.

"It is all your fault! ", Robin shouted at Aqualad

"Dude, don't start again", Beast Boy exclaimed tired of the fights

"Don't worry Beast Boy, I don't have intentions of keep fighting, I have to talk to Raven", the atlantean said while he walked to the stairs

But he was stopped again by Robin. Who was going to tell him something, but was interrupted by one of their teammates who was flying towards them.

"Raven has gone! ", Bee shouted desperately

"What?!", Aqualad and Robin shouted together

"I went to her room, but when I arrived, everything was a mess, the windows were broken, everything was on the floor and the books were lying on the bed. I am afraid that her emotions were to too much for her and she wasn't strong enough to control them, so she left", she said worried. "But that doesn't surprised me, not after what you did to her", she said angrily

"For the last time, I didn't do her anything! I don't understand why you say that I cheated her with another girl, I'll never do that, I don't even know where that idea came from"

"Don't think that is because you had been meeting a blond girl all this afternoons?", Bee said like it was something obvious

"I can't believe that it was by that", Aqualad said. "First of all, that is not a blond girl, it is Terra, I was trying to convince her to come to the party so she could talk to Beast Boy"

"She came because you asked her to do it?" the green titan asked surprised

"Yeah, and you don't know how difficult it was to convince her, I had to talked to her all the last afternoons to convince her", Aqualad said

"That explains everything", Bee said while she thought. "But that doesn't explain why Raven saw you kissing someone else in the party", she added

"I didn't do that", the atlantean said. "Besides, I have been with Cyborg, Speedy and Robin all this time, until you arrived and hit me without reason"

"That have sense, but then, why did Cyborg asked you if you think that it was incredible and if you like it?" she asked confused

"We were talking about the new ship I built! ", Cyborg shouted desperately while he moved his arms in all directions. "Why women don't understand anything?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

The both looked at each other challenging, ready for the next fight. It had become natural to fight by everything and demonstrate who was the best one, so nobody paid them attention.

"Wait a moment", Mas and Menos said together. "If Aqualad didn't kiss that girl, then who did it?", they asked

Nobody answered and then they all looked at one of the titans.

"Why are you looking at me?", Beast Boy asked confused. "Hey, what kind of guy do you think I am? I wouldn't have kiss Terra after talking just a while with her. Besides, all these sounds more like a strange plan to separate Raven and Aqualad. And if I had planned it I would have used more creativity. Like the plans that I used before, except for the ice cream machine, that wasn't a great idea", Beast Boy shut up when he realized what he had just said

"You did what?" Aqualad asked astonish

"Aqualad, dude… is something from the past, nothing to worry about… besides, everything is going to be ok…I am sure that Raven has already arrived and she is waiting for you with a big hug", the green titan shut up again when he noticed that he had talked too much

The room stayed in complete silence and then Aqualad went out of the common closing the door with a slam.

Meanwhile, Raven woke up from a deep sleep. But when she tried to stand up, she found a big surprised. Her hands and legs were tied, her mouth was covered with a handkerchief and she was surrounded by darkness.

She tried to use her powers to get free, but it was useless, something was really wrong. No matter how much she concentrated, nothing happened. In that moment, she remembered what had happened to her.

She had arrived to her room crying, when she realized that her room was a disaster and that the book of Malchior was missing. But before she could do anything, someone hit her on her head and she fainted.

"Well, well, well", Raven recognized that voice immediately. "Look what we have here, dear Raven"

Everything was dark, but she was able to recognize him, it was Slade. She tried to attack him, but it was useless. Then, she tried to ask him for explanations, but she couldn't speak with the handkerchief in her mouth. She wasn't able to do anything.

"Do not force yourself, you are not going to win anything by trying it", Slade said guessing her intentions. "We brought you to this special place were you won't be able to use your powers no matter what you do"

_Stupid… you are going to regret all this…_

"Oh, I almost forgot something, you know I am very interested in your powers, so I brought a very good wizard that will help me a little bit, since you don't want to collaborate"

Raven begged to the sky; it couldn't be possible, it couldn't be the person she was thinking in, unfortunately, it was.

Slowly a young man with an armor appeared in the most illuminated local part. He had white long hair, blue eyes and a long black scarf covered his face.

_It can't be… this isn't true… how on earth did he go out of there …_

"Malchior the wizard at your service, we have met already, right Raven?"

_Is not possible, how did he get out of the book with Rorek's body?_

"You look surprise", Malchior said while he stooped beside her. "I think you notice that I have Rorek's body, I only took it so I didn't call too much attention, but is only a temporal thing"

"Malchior would be in charge of taking your powers from you and then he will give them to me, but don't worry, you won't be hurt. Since the destruction of the world is going to be your fault, we decided to give you the gift of being the only survivor apart from us", Slade explained calmly

"My idea, of course", Malchior explained while he stood up and started laughing. "It would be really boring to be alone in eternity, besides, I miss our conversations", he added while he continued laughing and started walking away with Slade

Raven tried to get away from the chains that were holding her, but it was impossible, and the only thing that she obtained was falling on the floor and she wasn't able to get up again.

One by one, she saw images through her eyes and her memory about all the things that had occurred on the last few days. The fights with Beast Boy and Robin, the strange girl and Aqualad, the kiss that proved that he had cheated her, the lies; her mind was an entire confusion between suffer and sadness while a lot of tears came out of her eyes. Raven wasn't capable of supporting all that suffering, and the worst of all was that she knew that it was her fault.

If she had never left herself feel, nothing of this would have happened. She would be Robin's best friend, she would be able to bother Cyborg with Bee without fear that he return the play to her, she wouldn't have to suffer hours in the mall trying to find clothes for all the occasions, she wouldn't have gone to that party, and the most important thing, she would have never suffered again.

Life had taught it to her once, and now everything was happening again. It was all her fault, because she hadn't pay attention the first time. If she had learned the last time, she wouldn't have fall in this trap.

She couldn't forgive Aqualad, he didn't deserve it. The only thing she wanted, was to live peacefully and happily, perhaps it was too much to ask.

And now he was taking advantage of her; after everything that he had told her, after everything that they had passed together and after hearing from him a lot of feelings that she never believed that anybody would say to her.

But everything was a vile farce … everything was a deception … everything had been a great and horrible lie …

At the same time, but in the west tower, Robin was walking undecidedly towards Starfire's room. After all the fight, when Aqualad had gone away, he became the new victim of the reproaches of the rest of the titans. They had accused him of being too aggressive for having struck his companion without proofs, and by breaking Starfire's heart. But the worst thing of all was that they were right.

_I am the biggest idiot of the planet … how on earth I am supposed to explain her everything? … she is not going listen to me … I am an idiot … how could I do something like that … and what was I supposed to do? ... I couldn't pretend that I was in love with her the rest of my life … but … I like her … but I also like Raven … this can't be happening to me …_

He finally reached her room, but he couldn't move his arm to knock the door. He was really confused, he didn't know who he liked more. They were both beautiful, but Starfire had her kindness and her amiability, while Raven had strength and wisdom. However, that wasn't very important. One of them felt the same way he did, but the other one not. That was the difference.

_This is not the first time… when I started dating Starfire, I wasn't sure of which would be Raven's reaction, but she didn't care … we are just friends… that's what she thinks… good friends… while Star… Star loves me… and I broke her heart..._

"How did I let that this happen! ", Robin thought angrily, he was so angry that he kicked down Starfire's door

Nobody shouted; she wasn't in her room. Robin entered and observed everything surprised. Her things had disappeared, her closet was empty and silkie wasn't there either. The only thing that he found was a letter on her bed. Without losing time, he read it and then he destroyed it. Starfire had gone to Tamaran, and she wouldn't return in few weeks.

"Starfire", Robin whispered guilty

Without thinking it twice, he started running to the garage, he had to reach her and explain her everything immediately. But before he could even reach the elevator, he heard a strange voice in the other corridor.

The voice was coming from Raven's room, so he entered quietly and looked around, but it was empty.

"I must have hallucinated", he whispered walking away

"No, please, wait", Robin turned around confused. "Down here"

The leader scared when he saw the image of a dragon in a book that was moving as it was alive.

"Who are you?", he asked

"I am the wizard Rorek of Nol"

"Does not true, you look familiar to me. You are the dragon that cheated Raven", the leader was surprised, he thought that Raven had get rid of the book

"You are confusing me with Malchior, he took my body and went out of the book with the help of a strange man, now he has my powers and abilities", the dragon explained

"What are you talking about?"

"They want to destroy the city or even the entire world if they can, but Malchior's powers aren't enough and he can only used them if his new master allows him. So they are going to use the powers of someone really powerful, that's what I heard. You have to take me out of here so I can stop them"

"No, what you want is that I take you out of there so you can destroy the city", Robin walked away, he was not going to lose his time in such things

"No, please, wait, I am telling the truth"

"Yeah sure"

"Which was the name of that strange man? It was something like Tr…"

"You are not going to convince me", Robin said from the corridor

"Tra… Tla…Sla…Slade, that is it, Malchior is with someone called Slade!", Robin returned to room again and took the book in his hands

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Pretty sure"

"Listen, I can't take you out of here, but I need you to tell me how to stop them"

Some minutes later, Robin was riding his motorbike at all speed through the city. The only person that would listen him now, was Aqualad. But first, he had to find him. So he had used the signal of his communicator, which indicated that Aqualad was near the mountains. When he arrived there, he found him thinking on a big rock.

"What do you want?", the atlantean asked serious without looking at him

"I just want to talk", Robin said calmly. "I want to apologize by the way I treat you and by hitting you like that without good reasons. I am sorry, I have been really confused this days, but I have been thinking and I am not going to bother you or Raven any more", he told him. "I am really sorry"

"I forgive you, what I don't understand, is what are you doing here? You should be explaining everything to Starfire", Aqualad said while he jumped from the rock and landed beside Robin

"She is in Tamaran, but I have something more important to do now"

"What can be more important?"

"Slade has a new partner, one of the most dangerous criminals of the world, if we don't stop them now, Starfire won't find us when she returns"

"Who is his partner?"

"Malchior, a crazy dragon that has stole the body of a powerful wizard and he is looking for a powerful person to steal his powers and use them to destroy everything", Robin explained quickly. "That's why I need your help, I need that you look for them in the oceans while the rest of us look for them in earth and air, they can be anywhere"

"How I am suppose to find them if I can't even find Raven?", Aqualad said angrily, he wasn't going to stop looking for her and replace her by a pair of crazy men

"You haven't find her?", Robin asked impressed

"The signal of her communicator is dead and I have look for her in the entire city"

"Oh no… It can't be…" Robin started to understand everything

"What?", Aqualad didn't understand what his teammate was talking about, but it didn't sound good

"Aqualad, I think that the person with great powers is Raven"

"Are you crazy? That has no sense"

"Of course it has it, Malchior cheated her once, he was trapped in one of her books and he made her fall in love with him so he could get out of the book"

"He did what!?"

"And the last time we fought against Slade, he wanted her powers, but he can't take them away from her so he is going to use Malchior"

"That means that Raven didn't left the tower, they kidnapped her"

"Exactly"

"We have to find her now!", Aqualad started to get worried again. If something wrong happen to her, it would be all his fault, because he promised her that he wouldn't let that anything was going to hurt her

"But you said that you looked for her everywhere", Robin remembered

"Well, in the only place that I didn't look for her was the ocean. I supposed that Raven wouldn't like to see me so she wasn't going to go there, but that is the only place left"

"Robin to Cyborg", the leader turned on his communicator while he drove his motorbike towards the beach, followed by Aqualad in his own motorbike

"Here I am, dude, where are you?", the half machine titan asked, he sounded worried, because it was almost 4 am

"I am driving to the ocean with Aqualad", Robin explained him everything and told him to take both teams to the beach and that they must dive to look for Slade, Malchior and Raven

Some minutes later, the nine titans separated and dived alone in the ocean with the help of some animals and the two T-ships.

Meanwhile, Raven was sleeping in one of the rocks, but her eyes opened immediately when she heard a few steps near her.

"Good morning, my sweet Raven", Malchior's voice was calm but she guessed his real intentions

She scared when his hands were touching her face, but he just took the handkerchief of her mouth and sat in front of her.

"You are a stupid, tell me how did escaped from the book", Raven wasn't going to lose her time with someone like him

"I didn't take you the handkerchief to talk about that, I did it so you could have breakfast, here, I did it myself", he said while he did a movement with his hand and the breakfast appeared in front of her

"I won't eat anything prepared by you", Raven said while the breakfast disappeared with another movement of Malchior's hand

"Then let's talk, how I said before, I miss our conversations"

"Don't play with me Malchior, how can you talk to me like this after all you did to me and with all the things you plan to do with me? How can you be so ironic?"

"What are you talking about?", the wizard asked. "If we are going to live together the rest of our lives we have to be polite with each other"

"I prefer to die before being with you", Raven tried to escaped again, but the chains were grabbing her strongly

"Really? And with whom would you like to be? Oh I know, with beast baby, you would be pleased", Malchior mocked. "You have so much in common that you would talk all day long while you eat tofu"

"Shut up!"

"Or maybe you prefer to be with Starfire, you two are so similar that it wouldn't be a problem for you"

"Stop it!"

"But now that I think it again, you would prefer to stay all your life with that magnificent leader that you have"

"This is not funny, when I get out of hear I am gonna kick your as"

"I don't think so", Malchior said seriously while he got closed to her. "You had your opportunity and you didn't take it, you never got rid of the book"

"I don't have to explain you anything", Raven said while she tried to move away from him, but her back reached the wall and it was impossible

"That's true, it is all very clear, you still have feelings for me, you can't deny it", Malchior said

"You are crazy if you think something like that!", Raven shouted desperately

"You are not going to say me that you fell in love with that stupid guy called Aqualad, are you? You are going to say me that you fell in his trap just like you fell in mine? Answer me Raven", Malchior's face was very close to hers and he was shaking her with his hands

"Let me go!", Raven couldn't even move, she was too confused to move her body away from him

"You can't even answer me, and you know why? Because you don't love him Raven. He cheated you, he made you suffered and he didn't care about your feelings", the wizard told her

"Leave me alone", Raven tried not to listen, but she couldn't

"He lied to you, all the cute things he told you are all part of a big lie"

The young titan already knew that, but she didn't care, she still loves Aqualad. But Malchior's words were like a punch in her stomach or a dagger in the heart that was hurting her more and more.

The worst of all was that he was right. She knew she had to forget him, forget all his lies, his kisses and the moments they shared. But she couldn't, she couldn't fill that empty space in her heart …

"I can help you Raven", Malchior said as if he could read her mind. "I can fill that empty space in you heart, we are going to be together for the rest of our lives without being bother, everything is ready. I'll take your powers away from you so that you won't be able to suffer again and Slade would be in charge of destroying all the people that had hurt you. Then, we will be happy, as you have always wish", Malchior said while he shorten more and more the millimeters between their faces

Raven didn't react; Malchior's plans would bring her that happiness that she wanted. Maybe, the only one capable of taking the stupid of Aqualad out of her mind was Malchior.

Besides, he wanted to take her powers away from her so that she stops suffering; nobody has ever done something like that for her before.

Raven nodded slowly while she opened the door that would bring her the solutions to her life. Malchior took the scarf out of his mouth and grabbed her face with his hands while he approached to her more and more.

Without thinking and feeling attracted by the wizard, Raven allowed that their lips join in a cute kiss.

It wasn't the same; this kiss wasn't like the ones that she shared with Aqualad. That were sweet kisses and she felt full of happiness, because the man she was with was going to take care of her and he respected her

But this kiss was cold and rough; they didn't share any feeling. She thought that with that kiss, he would confirm that they were going to be happy together, but she wasn't feeling anything. He was cheating her again, he didn't love her, the only thing that he wanted from her was her powers.

Raven began to wake up as if she was waking up of hypnotism. She was kissing someone who had already cheated her once and who didn't deserve a second opportunity. She was kissing a man that only care about himself, someone who didn't even love her.

The young titan separated her lips and tried to move away, but Malchior had trapped her against the wall and he was getting angry.

"What's the matter Raven? Don't you think that I can make you happy?", but he didn't give her time to answer, he just joined their lips again and started kissing her roughly

Raven couldn't escape and tears began to fall down her cheeks again.

"Get away from her!"

Malchior separated his lips from Raven's and turned around with an evil smile.

"Do you care if your girlfriend prefers me?", Malchior said while he grabbed Raven by her neck and raised her

Raven could see Aqualad and Robin a few meters from her. Their faces were covered with anger and fury, but she wasn't able to say a word.

"Let her go and don't ever touch her again!", Aqualad couldn't believe what was happening, he was so angry that he could barely control his body, the only thing he wanted was to destroy that man

"I don't think so, she doesn't want to go with you", Malchior said calmly. "What do you say Raven?"

She wasn't able to talk, Malchior had put a spell on her and she couldn't even move.

"You see? She prefers to stay with me", Malchior said while he caressed her cheek

Aqualad couldn't handle his anger any more and started attacking him while Robin broke the chains that were holding her and carry her away in his back.

Malchior realized of this immediately, and he decided to attack back. Just with a thought an invisible force hit Aqualad and he ended on the floor.

"I am sorry, but I have more important things to do", Malchior said while he walked away taking the same way that Robin had taken

But Aqualad knocked him down with an incredible kick.

"You are not going anywhere", the atlantean started hitting the wizard again

Meanwhile, Robin was fighting against some robots. Which was really easy, but he was getting tired, since Raven was on his back. When he defeated all of them, they hide behind some rocks and he left Raven on the floor.

"Robin to Cyborg"

"Dude tell me that you find her, we have been looking for Raven all night long", Cyborg said worried

"She is with me now, but I can't take her away without help, I need you to come here as soon as you can", Robin whispered. "I am in a submarine cave, follow the sign of my communicator and tell me when you arrive, I think that Slade already knows that we are here"

"We are almost there, Cyborg out"

"Raven, are you ok?", Robin sounded really worried

At first he thought he was hallucinating, but then he realized that he had really seen Malchior kissing Raven.

"What happened?"

Raven couldn't answer, but it wasn't the spell anymore. Without her powers, she felted very weak. She didn't even know what was happening, she just knew that she had seen Aqualad hitting Malchior and know she was seeing Robin, but she didn't understand anything.

Fortunately, Robin understood what was happening thanks to the connection that they have.

"I know you are here, Robin", Slade was very close, his voice could be hear from another tunnel

"Damn", Robin whispered while he started carrying Raven again on his back through the strange tunnels of the cave

He ran in different directions till he reached the other side of the cave. He knew that something was wrong with Raven's powers, but in this side she would be safe.

"Raven I am going to leave you here, you will recover your powers soon, ok?", he hide her between some rocks and then ran towards another tunnel

He was not going to allow that Slade hurt her, even if he had to fight alone with him to succeed.

"I am here, Slade", Robin shouted so he could find him

"I can see that, but where is your little friend?", Slade asked while he appeared from nowhere behind of our hero

"You'll have to kill me if you want to know", Robin defied him

"Then this will be your last fight"

"We'll see that"

The two rushed against each other and they started slapping and giving kicks in all directions. It was difficult to know who had the advantage, since none of them was getting tired of jumping and avoiding attacks. Robin was using all his weapons and tricks that he knew in this fight, but Slade wasn't impressed.

"Looks like I have to use my secret weapon, that's the only way of making you fight seriously", he said while they stopped fighting

Robin recovered his breath and Slade whistled. A pair of robots appeared bringing a girl of red hair.

"Robin!"

"Starfire!

"Now that you have seen each other I expect something more from you, Robin", Slade said evilly. "I was really lucky to find her in my way down here"

"You are going to regret it", Robin knew that Starfire couldn't fight with him. Her powers are control by her emotions, and he had broken her heart some time ago. "Prepared yourself Slade, I am going to kick your as"

Meanwhile, Raven woke up in the place that Robin had left her. Now she understood everything and her powers had returned. She had to found Robin and get out of there.

But something happened before she could do anything.

"Where do you think you are going Raven?", a voice asked him from behind

"Malchior", in that moment she remembered that Aqualad was also there. "What did you do to Aqualad?"

"You are talking about that man that made you suffer and that cheated you?", Malchior asked

"You did that too", Raven didn't know what to think about him and Aqualad, but she was not going to let that any of them would ever see her again

"Come on, we talked about that before, we can be happy together"

"Swallow you words Malchior, that's not even happening in your dreams", Raven said confident

"I see, in that case I will destroy you just like I did with your friend, Necronom calixto teria!", he shouted while two green rays came out of his hand

Fortunately, Raven flied away just in time, but Malchior continued shouting spells at her. When she finally had an opportunity, she attacked him with all her strength.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!", black energy came out of her hands and she attacked Malchior, but it didn't work

"If you don't remember sweetie, that didn't work the last time, Arterum citro floix!"

Raven avoided the spell and then turned around to see the consequences of that spell. Which had crashed a rock and had melted it.

Malchior attacked her when he saw her distracted but she avoided again his attack by flying.

"You can't escape all your life, Raven", Malchior said while another of his spells hit a rock and this turn into acid. "You'll have to fight"

"For the first time, you are right", Raven appeared behind him and knocked him down

"That is not going to help you", he told her while he shouted another spell

Unfortunately, Raven was too closed and she wasn't able to avoid it and she ended on floor with a lot of pain.

"Say goodbye to the world Raven, because this is the last time that you see it, Giax Setrium Blan!"

"No!"

Raven closed her eyes, she knew that that spell was going to kill her, but she opened her eyes when she heard a painful shout.

"Aqualad!", Raven couldn't believe it

Aqualad was laying in front of her; he had received the spell instead of her. Raven used the little energy that she had to crawl beside him and see how he was, but his pulse was diminishing rapidly.

"Well, well, well", Malchior was surprised. "I think I didn't get rid of your friend in our last fight, and now he sacrifices instead of you, pathetic"

"You killed him", Raven whispered, she couldn't believe it

Did he love her? How was all this possible if he had cheated her before? She didn't understand anything.

"Ra… Raven", Aqualad whispered opening a little bit his eyes

"Looks like he has some minutes more, he is stupid bug", Malchior said irritated

"You are a fool", Raven told the atlantean without listening to the wizard. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I promise you that I wouldn't let that anybody hurt you and that nobody was going to separate us, forgive me, I broke the second promise", Aqualad said while he closed his eyes

"Oh come on, I am going to vomit", Malchior said without believing what was happening. "You are not going to cry, are you?"

"Shut up"

"I can't understand how such a guy could fell in love with a stupid girl like you, its really sad, you didn't even realize that the ones that you saw kissing were a pair of hallucinations and not him with another girl"

"What?", Raven looked at him surprised

"And the best part was when you thought that I was going to make you happy, that was really pathetic I almost start laughing", Malchior mocked. "Did you really believe me?"

But Raven's mind wasn't paying him attention.

_Aqualad didn't cheated me… he never lied to me…he loves me…Aqualad came here to rescue me and now he is dead…_

"Please don't start crying", Malchior said while he prepared to attack again

But not a single tear came out of Raven's eyes, instead, they turned white and a white light surrounded all her body, from her large hair to her blue skirt, which didn't change its color.

"This is our last fight Malchior, I am going to destroy you forever", Raven said

"We will see that", the wizard answered

* * *

Did you like it? I know you are going to kill me again for leaving it in such a scene but it was necessary. Thanks to all for reading my fic and forgive me again if my English is not good enough, I now you are tired of hearing that in every chapter XD.

I hope you like it, I'll update soon, and I want you to know that I am not going to kill any hero, not yet…

Ishii Sen Ling


	11. Everything has an ending

Strange Feelings: Chapter 11

Everything has an ending

Raven stood up while a white aura covered her. Her long purple hair was undulating in all directions and her body was full of power. Her eyes were white, and her smile had disappeared.

"Something tells me that we are going to have a real fight now", Malchior said challenging

She didn't answered, she just move her arm while everything was covered with a grey energy.

"He is not going to survive Raven, not even if you stop time", the wizard told her

"I just did it so that anyone stop our fight", she said with a tone that showed how her blood was boiling. "How could you? How many times are you going to make me suffer? ", Raven asked preparing to attack

"I think you are exaggerating, I just make some illusions of your boyfriend with another girl, if you want to blame someone, blame yourself"

"Don't try to make me feel guilty. The only thing I did wrong was not burning your book when I could"

"That's not true, I still remember the kiss we have some minutes ago Raven, and after that, I am sure that you still love me"

"How dare you to tell me that?" the titan asked angrily. "After locking you in the book the only thing that I wanted was destroy you, and I still have that feeling"

"I am sorry, did you say feeling? ", Malchior said as if he hadn't heard well. "Let me remember you that you can't feel, and if you have felt something for me, it wasn't hate"

"You are very wrong if you think that Malchior. The only thing you make me feel was a bit of happiness when you told me I wasn't wear. But that changed and has turned in nothing but hate", Raven assured him

"It doesn't matter what I say you are going to push me back", the wizard told to himself. "The only thing I can do then is to eliminate you, unless that you give me a third chance"

"Not even in your dreams! ", Raven lost all her patience and attacked him with black energy

Malchior avoided the ray just in time with a jump and he prepared to attack.

"It's a pity, we would have spend a nice time together", he said while he threw her three green rays and she avoided them easily. "I just have a few more questions in my mind, for example, how did that cat fish fall in love with you?"

"His name is Aqualad", she answered while she hit him with the help of a rock. "And I am not going to waste my time explaining you things that you can't understand"

"Yes, you are right, trying to understand how that leech felt attracted by a ingenuous, silly and ugly girl like you is something that I would never understand", Malchior said, but he shut up immediately when he was knocked down by Raven's rays

"He saw things in me that you can't even imagine", she said with a low kick

But the real fight was just starting. Malchior stood up angrily and after a few steps he hit Raven with a ball of energy and she ended against a wall. But she wasn't going to give up so easily, so she starting flying and threw him a lot of rocks with her power.

Malchior avoided almost every rock with a lot of difficulty, but a big one hit him on his leg and he lost his agility and speed.

"I am getting tired of this game Raven", Malchior commented throwing her a lot of spells

Raven avoided them with agility by flying, but the real problem was when he threw acid rays against Aqualad. Without losing time she saved him and put his body in a safer place.

"Why do you save a body without life? ", Malchior asked while he kept attacking with spells

Raven didn't answer, she covered Aqualad with a shield and then she threw herself against Malchior.

"You want another kiss? ", Malchior asked with a punch

"You look really desperate", Raven she concentrated her black energy and threw it to the wizard to knock him down

"You wish", he whispered before ending in the floor

But the effect of the blow was more painful than seemed, since Malchior hit so loudly against the wall, that provoked a slide and part of the roof where he was collapsed.

But he wasn't going to leave that a simple over-excited girl defeats him. He managed to liberate himself of the rocks that were above him and he attacked Raven's weakest point, her heart.

"I wonder how anybody is afraid of you with such scary powers", he said while he attacked her with rays. "I am sure that the souls of your friends tremble when they see you using them"

"If you think that you are going to provoke me more than you already did, you have made a serious mistake", the young titan said avoiding the beams and then she used them against him

"Provoke you? No, the words that you are looking for are creating chaos, my dear Raven, but why do you think I would do that? You can't control yourself", Malchior avoided her attacks and let her think

"What are you talking about? I have my feelings in order", Raven said

"That's not true, look around you, everything has been destroy, the cave is collapsing and everything because you are angry. You can't feel Raven, you can't and you are never going to be able to do it. If you feel, you turn into a danger for everyone else. I don't understand why you protect all the people that you will finally kill"

"Stop it!"

"You are a demon, that is you destiny, to destroy everyone and cover everything with darkness, nothing can save you Raven"

"Enough!"

"Is your future!"

"Stop!"

"Your destiny!"

It was the drop that spilt the water glass. Raven's patience crossed the limit and everything around her began to exploit.

Malchior was observing with a smile in his lips. He enjoyed seeing everything disappearing and turning into simple dust.

Raven couldn't control herself, it was too much power for her, too much suffering and she couldn't stop. The power was coming from her and was absorbing everything around her.

Everything was true; she was a danger for all, and the best thing she could do was to let the power absorb her and disappear forever.

But when Raven opened her eyes for last time, her power was going to absorb Aqualad to. She could not allow that, she couldn't. He had given his life in order that she could live. And now she was letting that the simple words of a wizard conquer her. No, she couldn't allow that this continue. If she could make something, it was making worth her life, at least for Aqualad.

Slowly, Malchior's smile disappeared. The dark energy of Raven was moving back and turned from black to white while she grinned.

"It can't be, it is impossible", Malchior whispered

"Everything is possible in war and love Malchior, and I am tired of you and your stupid words"

"You are going to regret this Raven, you are going to regret the moment you decided to reject me and change me for a fish! Jelia Iraux fliox tem arty!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The cave was illuminated by a great shock of energies and everything ended with a great explosion. The rocks were jumping throughout, and the powder was invading all the tunnels of the underground caverns.

In a corner, someone stood up firmly, his face was showing weariness and soon it was covered with blood.

"You are going to regret this... I promise", Malchior the wizard whispered his last words before laying on the floor and turning into his original form

On the other side, a protective white shield had been formed to protect two persons. Aqualad was laying on the floor and Raven was at his side smiling with the face full of weariness. Her body was very weak for the excess of power that she had used, but she still had enough to do what she had to. Slowly, she placed her hand in Aqualad's forehead and declared a few words before falling at his side.

On the following day, Raven opened slowly her eyes; she deduced immediately that she was in the infirmary. But unlike previous times, this time she remembered exactly what had happened.

Her body had already recovered something of energy, and without thinking it twice she jumped of the bed and went out of the infirmary. She ran through all the corridors of the tower and she finally crossed the door that was leading to the common room.

Just like she expected, she found the person she was looking for. Aqualad was looking through the window, and he was in perfect conditions.

There wasn't anybody else in the common room, and with the sound of the door being opened, he had turned around.

Several minutes passed before one of the two reacted. Finally, it was Raven the one that interrupted what was looking like an eternal silence. She started crying but she couldn't pronounce a word. Slowly, she walked up to Aqualad, who kept immobile observing her. Just when a few steps were separating them, he walked towards her and surrounded her with his arms.

Raven returned the hug and felt Aqualad's hand taking away her tears.

"I am so sorry", Raven apologized

"It is not important Raven", Aqualad said calmly

"Of course it is important, I didn't trust you and I doubted of everything you told me. If I had trusted you, nothing of this would have happened. You almost die because of me, I am sorry", she said while tears came out again

"That's not your fault, is mine. If I had told you what I was trying to do with Beast Boy and Terra you wouldn't have suffered. And then you saved my life, thanks for that"

Raven noticed a strange tone in Aqualad's voice, something strange was happening.

"We can't carry on", Aqualad said while he stopped hugging her and he looked her directly to her eyes. "This is getting out of control Raven"

"What?" Raven couldn't believe him

She could understand that he was angry with her by all the problems she caused. She hadn't trusted him and he had almost end dead. But if he had told her his plans, maybe nothing of this would have happen, and thanks to her powers he was still in this world. Besides, hadn't she demonstrated all her love for him in the fight with Malchior? I didn't have sense.

"Since the moment we start to get out nothing has been the same. Our friends fight against themselves, and us, and now the villains are making use of our relationship so we hurt each other. We can't let that this happen again", the Atlantean explained

"What do you mean?"

"Beast Boy and Robin almost kill me because we start dating"

"Robin?"

"Yes, he is in love with you and when he thought that I had been with another girl, thing that I never did, he almost kill me in front of everyone in the party. But now he is in Tamaran with Starfire trying to apologize because he realized that she was her true love", Aqualad said. "And then we have Slade and Malchior or whatever his name is. Slade escaped and I am sure that he is going to return. Malchior doesn't exist anymore, but we don't know if you really destroyed him forever"

Raven couldn't react, it was too much information.

"We can't be together", Aqualad concluded with an expression in his face that showed pain. "The more time we spend together, the more I expose you to danger, I don't want that anything bad happens to you. The best thing we can do is to forget everything and leave it just a beautiful memory", Aqualad began to walk towards the exit so slowly, that it was obvious that he didn't like anything of what he had said

"A beautiful memory? You want to leave all the things that we passed together just as a beautiful memory? Nothing else?" Raven asked astonish while she walked towards him. "I am sorry to disappoint you, but I won't forget that, all the moments I spend with you are more that simple memory to me"

"Raven, you have to understand... "

"I don't to understand, Aqualad, you are the best thing that has ever happen to me in my entire life. Without you, I would never know how to feel, I wouldn't have done things or met places I haven't met before, thanks to you I was able to control myself, and that would never be a simple memory for me", Raven explained while they look to each other eyes

"I am never going to make you understand", Aqualad said defeated with a smile. "This is going to be really hard, I can assure it to you"

"After all the things we have passed together, what can be more difficult?" she asked while they hug again

"Whatever it is I don't wanna know. I don't know what is more difficult, trying to conquer your heart or keep you by my side", Aqualad commented

"Now you want to keep me by your side?"

"What do you mean?"

"Half second ago you wanted to get rid of me"

"I was trying to protect you", he said. "But I couldn't convince you because you are a very stubborn person", he added with a smile

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"That you aren't a simple memory for me Raven, you are my eternal present"

"There is too much love in the air, I don't know if I can keep supporting this", Raven whispered while there faces were getting close

"You think?" Aqualad whispered before they kissed

Raven put her arms around his boyfriend's neck and he put his in her waist. But this kiss wouldn't last long, because just as almost every important moment in this fic, they were interrupted by their teammates who arrived from the pizza store.

Aqualad separated his lips from Raven's; he knew she didn't like that their friends saw them like this. But for his surprise, she didn't care and she trapped his lips with hers in front of all.

"Dude, this is very weird", Beast Boy exclaimed

"Nothing is more weird than those girls asking you for your autograph", Speedy said

"What can I say, every girl dreams to be with me", the green titan answered

"The day that that happens cows will fly", Cyborg told him while everyone laugh

"Why is that everyone laughs at me all the time?" Beast Boy asked angrily

"Hey guys, do you want pizza or not?" Cyborg asked the couple who were still hugging each other on the other side of the room

"I don't think that anything bad will happen if you release me", Raven said trying to walk away

"Do you think?" Aqualad asked laughing

"There is a possibility", Raven answered with a last kiss

* * *

What do you think? I know it is very short if I compare it with other chapters but there isn't anything else to tell. I hope you like it and please don't forget to leave reviews.

Thanks to everyone and by supporting my strange English, have a nice day, Bye!

Ishii Sen Ling


End file.
